Veela heart
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Another Lucius veela story but I hope this is different. Harry discovers in an unusual way that Lucius is a veela and he is his mate. He has to decide what type of relationship he wants with Lucius while coping with his own veela protective urges.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own. Or make any money from this fic.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

Harry honestly didn't know how this happened, one minute he was trekking through the dungeons to get to the potions classroom for his detention with Snape – on the second bloody day back – he had been rounding a corner when he heard something up ahead that made him speed up in time to catch three Ravenclaws surrounding a scarily familiar blonde as they tugged his trousers off. After that it was pretty much a blur, he had known straight away what they were doing, an idiot couldn't have mistaken the fact that Draco definitely wasn't willing if the sobbing was anything to go by, then a rush of anger had washed over Harry and before he knew it he stepped forwards and was firing borderline dark hexes at the three boys before going to Draco and throwing his robes around the naked boy and tugging him into his lap, cooing and rocking him as he carried on crying for Merlin knows how long until Snape came around the corner, clearly intent on hunting Harry down when he hadn't shown up for his detention. Which led them to the position they were in now. Snape was trying to get Draco off Harry, Harry was honest to Merlin growling at the man and holding tightly onto the blonde who in turn was clinging to him while three boys bled heavily and unconsciously on the ground around them.

"Potter give me Draco now!" Severus snapped.

"Piss off!" Harry snarled back shifting and actually biting Severus when he tried to take Draco. Yelping Severus jumped back and stared at Harry assessingly.

"You clearly aren't his mate or you would have killed them and claimed him by now, so why are you so protective of him?" Severus sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. Frowning Harry glanced at the man.

"Mate?" he asked.

"Draco is a submissive veela. But you aren't his mate otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this...that doesn't explain why you are acting like this...or why he is accepting comfort off you as he should only be comfortable with his..." Severus cut himself off staring wide eyed at Harry.

"With his what? Damn it Snape, with his what?" Harry pushed when the man just gawped at him.

"Come with me Potter we need to discuss this somewhere private...and get Draco somewhere safe," Severus added. Harry scowled when the argument died on his lips at the addition knowing Snape had done it on purpose. Sighing he cast a feather light charm on Draco before standing and carrying him through the dungeons and up through the school to the fourth floor after Severus until they reached a portrait of a severe looking man. Severus whispered the password before motioning for Harry to follow into what Harry quickly deduced was Severus's living quarters. Slightly stunned that the man would allow him within three hundred yards of his living quarters never mind inside them Harry turned to look at Severus questioningly.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

"Sit down Potter you might as well make yourself comfy," Severus sighed pouring two glasses of firewhiskey from his decanter while Harry cautiously sat down on the sofa, a hiccup from Draco had Harry's attention back on him and he arranged the blonde comfortably on his lap cooing and stroking the blonde hair again while Draco snuggled closer. When he looked up Severus was watching with mild horror and wonder but upon realising he had Harry's attention he handed him one of the glasses and took the other with him as he sat down in the armchair.

"Professor...please what's going on?" Harry asked again sounding slightly desperate.

"Potter have you had Defence yet?" Severus asked.

"No why?" Harry frowned at the seemingly off sequence question.

"Perhaps it is for the best then, I need to get Lucius in here to explain. I'll be a second," Severus sounded so tired that Harry didn't argue as the man hurried out the rooms, instead he focussed on trying not to wake Draco as he combed his fingers through the light blonde hair. He didn't know where these protective, caring feelings for the blonde had come from but he wasn't fighting them when the teen clearly needed comfort after what had happened. If Harry had been a few minutes later it would have been too late to help him...the thought made Harry want to throw up. His thoughts were distracted when a grumbling Lucius Malfoy walked in following Severus, his grumbling stopped at the sight in front of him though.

"What..." whatever he had been about to say was cut off as he sucked in a heavy breath and sniffed the air frantically, his eyes locking on Harry before turning to look at Severus with enough desperation to shock Harry.

"I came across Potter sitting on the floor comforting Draco after what looked like an attack. He defended Draco to the point of castrating one of the boys," Severus said softly.

"Attack? Is he alright?" Lucius asked quickly as he crossed the room to touch Draco's ankle where it was sticking out from Harry's robe. Something in Harry flared with approval and contentment.

"He's fine, Potter got there in time. He's in shock though," Severus sighed.

"Erm...can someone please explain to me what's going on because I'm kind of getting ready to freak out here!" Harry was pleased with how calm he managed to sound.

"Potter, you know that Draco is a veela, he inherited that from Lucius. Earlier I was going to say that Draco should only feel safe with his sire considering his veela instincts will be going full blast right now, but there is one other person that his veela side would feel safe with, it also explains why you went so protective of him. His Father's mate," Severus explained.

"Mate...wouldn't that be Narcissa?" Harry frowned, purposefully ignoring the obvious.

"No, she was never my mate. My veela genes came from my mother, when my grandfather found out he refused to allow me to find my mate. He forced father to arrange a marriage contract for me when I was a month old, to Narcissa. She isn't my mate, the only time we have slept together was to conceive Draco. I thought...I thought my mate had found out and didn't want me, or that I just wasn't meant to have one..." Lucius broken look convinced Harry more than anything else.

"So I'm your mate?" He sighed. Lucius's head snapped around and he stared at Harry wide eyed before nodding slowly.

"What...where...what happens now?" Harry asked hesitantly clutching Draco closer to him.

"Whatever you want to happen. We...we can be friends or...or we could try to have a romantic relationship...I will...I need contact with you, a certain amount of time in your presence but there is no set type. It's better to have a physical and emotional relationship with you but if you don't want that then I will understand," Lucius explained quickly.

"What...if I said...that maybe..._maybe _we could have a r...romantic relationship, what then?" Harry asked slowly.

"I would court you, we could go on dates, just spend time together to get to know one another, see how it goes," Lucius said eagerly.

"Why am I feeling so protective and caring for Draco? I don't have veela genes," Harry asked softly looking at Draco's peaceful face.

"You may not have even considered accepting me as your mate but your soul has a link to mine. People like to refer to it as one soul in two bodies because of this. The part of your soul linked to mine recognised Draco as my young and so yours through me, even if you didn't bare him. Because of this you reacted as a veela would at the attack of his young. Veela instincts are based primarily on family...I...I erm I'm a dominant veela which...which means your...erm..."

"Submissive," Harry offered slightly amused at Lucius's sudden embarrassment.

"Yes, in veela relationships as you know there's the dominant and the submissive. The dominant mate traditionally earns the money and food, protects the home and the family. The Submissive is more of the care giver, looking after the young, looking after the home but they are known to be particularly fierce if their young are in danger,"

"So my soul recognised Draco as my young, stole veela instincts down some sort of connection between our souls and set me loose on those pricks?" Harry summarised. It was worth it to see the look on Lucius and Severus's face at his simplified version.

"Basically...yes. Have you decided what you want to do?" Lucius asked hesitantly.

"Oh! I guess...I mean...I think maybe we could try..." Harry couldn't believe how red he was turning. Lucius however seemed to catch the hint and actually grinned happily at him.

"You want to try us being romantically involved?" Lucius clarified.

"Y...yeah," Harry stammered not meeting Lucius's eyes.

"Alright, we'll take our own time with this Harry, whatever pace you want to go at. Will...will you have dinner with me tomorrow?" Lucius asked startling Harry slightly.

"I...oh...sure yeah," Harry smiled before quickly looking down when Draco stared in his arms.

"Are you ok to hand him over?" Lucius asked softly reaching out but pausing when Harry tugged Draco closer to his body.

"Be careful of your hands, I have already been bitten for trying to take Draco," Severus smirked holding up his hand to show them the swollen bite.

"Oh...er sorry about that professor," Harry blushed as he saw the damage.

"It's fine, I got off lucky considering what a protective veela submissive can do when in full protective mode," Severus waved it off.

"Harry, do you feel comfortable with letting Draco out your sight yet?" Lucius asked gently.

"No...I can't..."

"It's alright. Draco has a room in my rooms, you can stay with him there if you aren't comfy with leaving him. I'll be in my own room," Lucius reassured him quickly seeing his uncertain look.

"Alright," Harry nodded standing with Lucius and following him out the portrait door and down a couple to Lucius's.

The room was gracefully but clearly expensively decorated as Harry expected. The main living room was painted in a forest green up most of the wall but cream covered a few meters. A cream carpet sank beneath his feet as he walked across it, a deep green rug lay in front of the fire. A cream love seat sat directly opposite the fireplace with matching arm chairs sitting facing each other, a cherry wood coffee table sat in the middle of the crude semi circle. The fireplace was a green and black veined marble with carvings of dragons twining around the outside. Three ceiling to floor bookcases were filled with ancient looking leather bound tomes and in the far corner of the room a dinning table was set up, grandly carved from cherry wood with matching cherry wood seats and deep green cushions. There was one huge bay window with a cream cushion making a window seat.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked softly after allowing Harry to look around. Blushing Harry realised that he had been standing staring around the room for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," Harry blushed.

"No, if things go well then hopefully you will be spending time here, I want you to like it," Lucius said reaching out hesitantly to touch the small of Harry's back. Harry felt a rush of warmth through his entire body radiating straight from Lucius's hand, the feeling of rightness and security scaring and calming him.

"It's lovely, it looks comfy," Harry smiled.

"You sound surprised," Lucius chuckled.

"A little, not sure what I thought it would be like but it wasn't this," Harry admitted.

"Come, the bedrooms are this way, there are two, each has an en suit. My bedroom is in here if you need me for anything. Not that I'm suggesting or insinuating anything, I just mean if Draco wakes through the night or you need anything at all, because I would never pressure you for anything that you aren't ready for at all I promi…"

"Lucius you can stop rambling. I know what you meant," Harry said totally amused by the normally calm and collected Malfoy.

"Sorry, I'm a little on edge…I have waited a long time to find my mate," Lucius sighed leading Harry through a door which led to a small corridor with two doors opposite each other and one at the very end which was the bathroom. Stepping into Draco's room Harry made his way over to the huge four poster bed. Lucius reached out and tugged back the covers so Harry could place Draco in the bed.

"Its just very different seeing you like this. Its been hard? Waiting for your mate…for me?" Harry asked as he gently tugged the covers back around Draco, running his fingers through his hair to keep contact with Draco and ensure he was settled.

"Its been like having a part of me missing, a part of my soul removed. Then when I saw you in there, it was like being able to breathe properly again," Lucius smiled at the thought.

"How long will I be like this with Draco?" Harry asked glancing down at the sleeping face.

"You'll need this level of contact until the fright of what nearly happened to him fades, your instincts are on high alert right now and worried for him. From now on though you are going to be protective of him and most likely want to keep an eye on his like you would your own child, especially until he finds his mate," Lucius sighed.

"Because he is submissive?" Harry stated rather than asked.

"Yes. He is more vulnerable than a dominant veela would be, submissive doesn't mean weak, but he is going to have a lot of people vying for his attention, sometimes that attention is shown in…uncivilised ways as you saw tonight. It is known among the pureblood circles as well that the Malfoy family have Veela blood in them, getting a submissive veela is like having your own personal sex slave if you rape them while they are unmated," Lucius glowered at the corner of the room, the anger visible in his body.

"They were purebloods, I recognise some of them. They were trying to…" Harry stopped speaking as pure fury choked the words in his throat. Turning Lucius blinked at the furious glowing green eyes before tentatively reaching out. He cupped Harry's face with one hand and pressed the other on top of Harry's on Draco's chest.

"He is safe, you protected him, and now we will keep an eye on him. He's fine Harry," Lucius spoke softly, brushing his thumb over Harry's cheekbone soothingly when his touch wasn't rejected. Lucius's touch on him, their joined connection to Draco, for whom he could feel a bubble of affection and protectiveness forming in his chest gave Harry a sense of being and belonging that he realised he had longed for for years.

"I know. I'm just sorry I didn't do more to those bastards now," Harry sighed lifting his free hand to cover Lucius's.

"You castrated one of them," Lucius smiled amused.

"Should have done it to all of them.," Harry pouted. Lucius let out a low chuckle that sent a shiver up Harry's spine.

"You did enough, they will be expelled and sent to Azkaban, raping a veela is a prisonable offence, attempted or not. And I will ruin them so they have nothing when they come out. You protected our young and I will finish it," Lucius growled faintly.

"Our young?" Harry grinned as Lucius realised what he had said.

"Sorry, my veela is adjusting my way of thinking I…"

"Its fine, kind of how my brain is thinking right now. Its…kind of nice to hear. Will Draco…" Harry hesitated glancing down at the sleeping teen.

"His veela will recognise you as my mate and so his effective bearer. Any awkward moments or past affects on either side was well and truly destroyed tonight," Lucius assured him brushing his thumb over his cheek bone again. "I should go now, thank you, for protecting our young and for giving me a chance," Lucius sighed smiling warmly at him.

"Thank you for giving me a chance at having this," Harry smiled leaning up to lightly brush his lips against Lucius's before pulling back and biting his lip nervously to see Lucius's reaction. What he saw nearly made him laugh, Lucius looked as though all his birthdays had come at once and was smiling honestly as he stooped and brushed a light kiss along Harry's lips.

"I must leave now or I won't be able to," Lucius sighed. "Goodnight Harry," He smiled.

"Night Lucius," Harry waited until Lucius left the room and quickly stripped to his shirt and boxers before slipping into the bed next to Draco and hugging him close. Shaking his head he really did wonder how he got into these situations.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you for all your great reviews, wasn't too sure about how this story would go down, but been encouraged to carry on by everyone. **

**Dead feather's comment, I wanted to encourage the idea that everything is going on through their soul link, so touch and physical interaction is secondary to their link and instincts.**

**Bluetoads, Lucius didn't know that Harry was his mate because Harry hadn't come of age yet so Lucius's veela wouldn't recognise him, until this happened I'm going on the idea that Lucius acted as he would to Harry Potter feeling wrong for doing so but not understanding why. Also for the same reason Draco didn't know, Harry only became his effective bearer when he turned sixteen. Also going on the idea that Voldemort never returned. **

**Lady Aqualyne, Thank you XD I also got fed up of the whole, they realise they're mates and then spend about eight chapters figuring out that they are better off being together, wanted to have a fic where the magical creature actually makes it easier for them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

The first thing that Harry became aware of upon waking was the tight grip someone had on his shirt and the body tucked against his own. The second was the head resting on his shoulder and the constant soft muttering that was almost right beside his ear. Pushing away to last fog of sleep he concentrated on the words that were being muttered.

"This is weird. This is weird. This is weird. This is weird. This is weird," Snorting in amusement he gently rubbed Draco's back when he tensed realising that Harry was awake.

"This goes beyond weird to be fair," Harry yawned opening his eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked concerned, his eyes scanning over Draco's face.

"I'm fine just a little shaken," Draco hesitantly tightened his hand on Harry's shirt and pressed a little closer. "I'm guessing from the fact you are here you know about father?" Draco asked quietly.

"That I'm his mate? Yeah we figured that out. Well Snape figured it out after I bit him," Harry got the response he was looking for out of Draco as he started laughing.

"You bit Severus?" Draco snickered.

"Yes. He was trying to take you off me, I knew he didn't mean you harm so I didn't want to curse him," Harry shrugged.

"Your not freaked out?" Draco asked confused.

"Oh believe me totally freaking out right now, but at the same time I've had plenty of practise at having strange things thrown at me, and this isn't really a bad thing," Harry sighed.

"Really? I would reckon the majority of Gryffindor would think it was one of the worst things in the world being tied to the Malfoy family," Draco snorted.

"Hm, I think a lot of people have the wrong idea about you and your family. I'm not making any promises here, but I can see that there is more to you than on the surface, and what is being offered being with Lucius…its worth a risk and a lot of weirdness," Harry said hesitantly.

"How's father taking it?" Draco asked.

"Well he's worried about you, I think he probably spent the night working on a plan to destroy the families of those pricks. With the whole mate thing he seems pretty happy, we've agreed to play it by ear, but we are going to have a go at being mates. Are you ok with that?" Harry asked nervously looking down at Draco.

"I want me father to be happy, I know that he has been suffering waiting for his mate. He thought that his mate had found out about him and had rejected him, I was scared that when I found my mate he would do something stupid. Even without my veela getting rid of all the hatred and bitterness that we have built up over the years and telling me that you are my father's mate, that you are my er…that you're my…well…bearer," Draco looked up at Harry unsure how he would take that.

"I guess that makes everything a hell of a lot easier," Harry shrugged.

"Erm what's he…ll?" Draco frowned.

"Oh its erm, it's a muggle thing," Harry said slightly distracted by the off centre question.

"So your ok with the whole…me seeing you as a, well, parentish figure?" Draco asked.

"Well aside from this taking my life to whole new levels of weird, including the fact that I'm younger than you, I can't really have a problem with you seeing me as a parentish figure when I have what I'm pretty sure is parentish feelings towards you," Harry sighed. "Hungry?" He grinned when Draco's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"A little, I missed supper last night," Draco grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, come on up," Harry gently nudged Draco to get out of the bed.

"You were seriously ok with me cuddling you through the night?" Draco asked unsurely as he slipped out of the bed wrapping Harry's robe tighter around himself as he made his way to the wardrobe.

"Well considering I wasn't letting you out of my sight or even letting Lucius take you off me that would be a no," Harry snorted.

"You wouldn't even let father take me?" Draco blinked turning around with only a pair of boxers and half done up shirt on. Harry knew that he was in serious trouble when from that bubble of affection and protectiveness something cooed at how cute Draco looked with his bed head.

"Erm, no," Harry answered absently.

"But that means…" Draco paused catching Harry's attention.

"That means what?" Harry asked as he tugged his pants on.

"That your not fighting this at all," Draco said sounding completely shocked.

"I…no…I guess I'm not. If I had been told in any other way I probably would have completely freaked out. But seeing those pricks attacking you…all my instincts flared, didn't leave much time for freaking out," Harry shrugged. "Now come on, food," Harry led the way out of the bedroom and back down the hallway.

"The kitchen is through here," Draco caught Harry's sleeve and tugged him through the living room and into a nice spacious kitchen area. Harry blinked around at it slightly shocked that the Malfoy rooms would have a kitchen. He had a lot to learn about the Malfoy's no matter how much of his preconceived false notions had been wiped by the stolen veela instincts.

He wandered over to the cooling cupboard that was like the one at The Burrow and started rooting through it.

"Can you cook?" the eagerness in Draco's voice had him turning to find the blonde standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at him with wide eager eyes.

"Erm, yes. Would you like me to cook something?" Harry asked. Draco nodded rapidly and perched himself hurriedly at the island and turned silver blue eyes on him expectantly. "Pancakes good?" Harry asked after checking what was stocked in the kitchen.

"Yes please," Draco nodded with a happy smile. As he mixed the batter Harry mused on the fact Draco's behaviour and his own reaction to it. He didn't know why Draco was so eager for him cook breakfast, it was something so simple but it seemed important to Draco, and as though it was something new for him. He was sure there was a story there and something that he should probably find out. But then there was his reaction to Draco, he knew that Lucius had told him that the veela instincts he was borrowing from Lucius would give him parental feelings toward Draco but he wasn't expecting them to be as powerful as this. This time yesterday if someone had told him that he would be finding Draco cute in an adorable way he would have hit them more than likely, now he wanted to hug him and protect him from everything.

"Blueberry and chocolate chip?" Harry asked turning to see Draco actually glowing lightly, his smile wide as he watched Harry cooking. Again he received a frantic nodding. Harry dug out the frying pan and placed it on the cooker to start heating up as he tapped the batter with his wand to get it to settle quicker. "Could you get some juice our and put the kettle on please," Harry asked watching with bemusement as Draco…scurried to the cooling cabinet after flicking on the kettle. He perched back on his seat just as Lucius stepped into the room.

"Morning. How are you feeling Draco?" Lucius asked walking over to Draco and visibly checking him over even as Draco assured him he was fine. "Good morning Harry," Lucius smiled at Harry looking slightly unsure.

"Morning," Harry smiled warmly back as he turned from flipping a pancake, seemingly relaxing Lucius from whatever it was that had been worrying him.

"Harry's cooking pancakes for us," Draco beamed at Lucius.

"I can see that, you didn't have to," Lucius stepped behind the counters with Harry and filled the tea pot with the freshly boiled water.

"I know, I wanted to," Harry shrugged easily blinking when Lucius brushed a casual kiss along his before turning to sit next to Draco who was smirking at his father.

"You can take today off if you want to Draco, you had a shock," Lucius said concerned as he flicked the tea pot to start pouring three cups of tea.

"No I'll be fine. I don't want to just be sitting around," Draco shook his head watching happily as Harry placed the large pile of pancakes onto the counter and sat opposite them.

"We have three classes together today," Harry said to Lucius as he fixed his tea the way he liked it noticing that Lucius watched him add the milk and two sugars.

"Am I going to have a bodyguard from now on?" Draco huffed looking between them as Lucius nodded at Harry's words.

"Yes," Harry and Lucius said in unison. Draco scowled and looked about ready to go into a sulk before Harry placed a small pile of pancakes onto his plate. Smiling he grabbed the syrup he had placed on the table and poured it over his pancakes. Harry grinned at Lucius triumphantly before taking a sip of his coffee.

Lucius shook his head reaching to take some pancakes for himself before speaking.

"We are just concerned for you Draco, we want to make sure you're safe," Lucius met his son's pout with a serious look.

"But you have classes to teach and Harry to attend, you can't watch me all the time!"

"Then we will watch you as much as we can and have Severus or friends that we can trust watch you when we can't," Lucius shrugged.

"So what? I am to be supervised like a child, get permission to go anywhere and have to have a guardian follow me!" Draco snapped.

"If that's what it takes then yes!" Lucius snapped back.

"Am I allowed to shower or go to the toilet by myself or do I need someone to help me then," Draco scowled.

"You are just being silly now! This is for your own good!" Lucius narrowed his eyes on his son. Draco stood looking furious, mixed with Lucius's last words made Harry step in.

"Whoa, calm down both of you! Lucius, Draco is sixteen, we can't have him under constant observation, its not going to end up good under any circumstances and its definitely not for going to do him or you any good," Harry said softly, when Draco smirked at his father Harry turned to him. "Draco you need to compromise here. We are worried for your safety, we got a scare yesterday. You need to be more careful and you have to let us keep an eye on you, keep tabs with us and please don't wander around places alone when there's going to be few people around,"

"I…guess that's fair," Draco sat back down slowly.

"But…" Lucius started to argue.

"No! If you try and lock him down you are just going to lead to him being in a situation that's more dangerous with us not knowing where he is. He's sixteen, you can't lock him down and have him followed everywhere," Harry interrupted.

"Fine," Lucius would deny how close he was to pouting much as Draco had been doing.

"Ok, Draco you do not leave either here or the Slytherin dorms after curfew, you don't wander around empty places by yourself, I know it will be stifling but try and have people with you and be aware of yourself," Harry turned to Draco who huffed but when Harry raised his eyebrow nodded.

"Geez I'm being parented by Harry Potter, who's younger than me, this time yesterday I was enemies with, and today it doesn't bother me," Draco grumbled before taking a bite of his pancakes. Harry smiled when Draco let out a happy groan and took another big bite of his pancakes. Lucius looked surprised at his son, turning to Harry only to lose the last bit of sulkiness and annoyance at the sight on his mate's face looking so happy.

"'ather oo av oo ry eese! Ey r reat!" Draco mumbled through his third mouthful causing Harry to laugh as Lucius stared at Draco with faint horror. "Eriously! Try them!" Draco managed to say before shoving another forkful into his mouth. With amusing cautiousness Lucius took a bite of his pancakes before letting out a small content groan of his own. Watching with faint amusement as Harry blushed delightfully lowering his eyes.

"These are delicious Harry!" Lucius hummed around his second mouthful.

"Thank you," Harry blushed a little deeper. "I had better get going, Ron and Hermione are going to be going nuts. Draco I'll see you second lesson in Defence," Harry stooped and kissed Draco's temple before straightening blinking.

"Yup, really, really weird," Draco snickered.

"Incredibly weird," Harry groaned shaking his head before turning and heading to the door. Just as he reached out for the handle a larger one covered his and blonde hair swept into his sight as warm breath caressed his ear.

"Were you planning on leaving before saying goodbye to me? Our kit gets a kiss but I do not even get a goodbye?" Lucius asked softly.

"Kit?" Harry frowned confused, thrown slightly by that comment.

"It is what veela think of their young," Lucius explained. "I…Harry have you changed your mind because I don't want to push y…" Harry spun around as Lucius started to pull away.

"Wait no! I just…I…I didn't…I don't know how you want to act…how to act around you," Harry let out a frustrated huff.

"What do you want Harry?" Lucius asked softly stepping back to him and cupped his face.

"I…I…want to kiss you," Harry was embarrassed that his voice got quieter as he spoke.

"Then you can, I want whatever your ready to give me. This is all on whatever speed you want to go Harry, I don't want to scare you or rush you," Lucius said honestly. Harry bit his lip hesitantly before leaning forwards, Lucius leant down to meet him halfway and placed his lips chastely over Harry's. Harry let out a small sigh and gripped Lucius's robes as he pressed back a little firmer. Taking the hint Lucius cupped the back of Harry's neck and kissed him in a way that Harry almost found drugging, Lucius's kisses were addictive and consuming, the world seemed to narrow down onto Lucius's warm, firm lips against his own, the large hand on the back of his neck and his cheek, his warm, hard body against Harry's hands and body.

When Lucius pulled back Harry sucked in a deep breath smiling happily at him, blinking when he realised that Lucius seemed to be glowing the same way Draco had in the kitchen earlier.

"Your glowing," Harry said breathlessly running his fingers lightly over Lucius's cheekbone.

"Its my veela, its happy. Anyone else would be under the allure right now, you just see a glow," Lucius explained. "It means you are definitely my mate,"

"So a veela's allure doesn't affect their mate?" Harry asked surprised.

"Its more like a veela mate is not affected by any veela allure," Lucius corrected.

"The veela at the Quidditch world cup barely affected me, the more I was exposed to them the less they affected me…and Draco was glowing in the kitchen earlier," Harry thought out loud. #

"He was glowing?" Lucius asked surprised.

"Yeah, after I said that I would cook breakfast for him he started glowing," Harry nodded.

"Draco has never had a parent cook for him before," Lucius sighed, his own glow dimming lightly. "I would probably kill him if I cooked, and Narcissa…she had as little to do with Draco as she could. He…from when he was around three he wanted to have a breakfast cooked for him by his parent. I tried once but…well I set the kitchen on fire," Lucius admitted sheepishly.

"He wanted a breakfast cooked by a parent?" Harry asked confused.

"He read some story that included a mother cooking breakfast for her son and just sitting with him. Narcissa would barely be in the same room as him," Lucius sighed.

"He wanted something as simple as that?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I've tried but I think he has missed the presence of a bearer's care. He just wanted that connection," Lucius frowned. "He glowed because he was so happy. He's connected to you as much as I am through our bonds,"

"He's knows how to control the allure right? Because if he turns it on out there then there will be big trouble!" Harry asked worriedly.

"He knows how to control it as do I. His veela just told him it was safe to display his emotions to you. Now you had better go, you need to change and explain whatever you want to your friends before lessons. Are you still willing to have supper with me tonight?" Lucius asked looking unsure again.

"Of course I am. I'll see you in Defence," Harry smiled. Lucius's glow got stronger again causing Harry to chuckle before he leant down to brush a lingering kiss over Harry's lips in goodbye.

"I'll see you later," Lucius sighed against Harry's mouth, reluctant to let him go.

"Oh! Ew! Come on! I so do not need to see that first thing in the morning!" Draco's loud complaints were ruined by the bright shimmering glow his skin was giving off.

"Shut up kit," Harry and Lucius said in unison before Harry managed to tug himself away and slip out the door before he could change his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Heya everyonefirstly , Blackbolt, Thank you XD I'm actually a little stuck on a mate for Draco so suggestions from everyone will be welcome, as long as it is a male, though making no promises to anyone that your suggestion will be the one I choose!**

**Would like to warn that I likely won't be updating for a couple of days, I have my graduation today and then going out afterwards, so likely going to be spending tomorrow recovering lol. Thanks for all your comments, this story is becoming a favourite of mine so its good to know other people are enjoying it as well. **

**I'm glad so many of you are liking the protective Harry/ cute Draco was slightly worried how that would come across but glad people are liking it, I just love the idea of Harry having protective parental feelings towards Draco. **

**Elfin69's comments, sorry no veela from Lily, all the instincts that Harry is having is straight from Lucius, if wanted by the readers I will try and write *cough invent cough* a more detailed explination, though be warned may be slightly rambly. **

**Aisling-Siobhan - Yes XD **

**Leobutler - here you go XD**

**Henny1991 - glad I could convert you, really hope you continue to enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

Harry ran through about fifty nine different ways that he could handle and actually do this upcoming conversation with his friends. He had to tell them, and as soon as possible before they found out some other way…or saw him in second lesson cooing over Draco, petting his hair or just hugging him going by the way things had gone in the last twelve or more hours.

Out of interest the further away from Lucius's rooms he tried to find those old feelings that he had held for the two blondes. But he could come up with nothing except the warm, accepted, loved feeling of home and happiness that had been building since this morning. He could almost still feel Lucius's kisses against his lips, his mate's scent was still on him, surrounding him. He paused in the middle of the hallway. Apparently his mind was now not only supplying Draco as his young or kit, but was now highlighting Lucius as his mate.

Yup, he definitely had to tell them as soon as possible. As he started walking again he focused on the feeling of the twin balls of warmth and feeling that had formed in his chest, one for each of the Malfoy men. Everything had happened so fast, finding Draco, the pure anger and fury, the need to hurt, protect, stop. Severus finding him comforting Draco and leading him to his rooms and Lucius coming in. And then it clicked. Lucius was a fine thing to behold, handsome and basically breath taking. He had always known that, he had acknowledged it but buried it into the back of his mind.

And then the same place that was pulling the protective feelings for Draco and the need to look after him tugged him towards Lucius. Despite seeing the flurry of emotions that rolled through Lucius's eyes when he looked at Harry were put to the side, his own feelings and needs pushed aside to focus on his son when he was told what had happened. And that was when the last piece had clicked into place, the last reservation cleared from his mind and when it came to having to make the decision as to what relationship they could have, it had been shockingly and amazingly easy. His mind, or more likely his heart had told him that this was a chance, a chance to be totally and completely loved for exactly who he was, a chance at having a family, at having someone love him without being interested in his money, his fame or anything at all like that.

Lucius was offering him so much and all he wanted in return for it was for Harry to give him whatever he wanted, as little or as much as he wanted.

His chest felt a little tighter the further away that he got from Lucius and Draco, the worry that he felt for Draco and at being away from him so soon after he had nearly been…after what had happened, never mind the newness of his and Lucius's relationship. He could have quite happily have stayed in those rooms for the next few months.

When he stepped into the Gryffindor Common room it was completely deserted as he had expected, six o'clock in the morning was too early for any self respecting Gryffindor that hadn't found himself in bed at eight o'clock in the evening and actually going to sleep. Sucking in a deep breath he totally wasn't ready to do this but his time limit had him conjuring his patronus and sent it to get his friends.

He settled down onto the comfiest sofa in the Common room which was an over stuffed, battered, patch work red sofa right in front of the fire. He smiled as the fire burst to life before to his shock a timid looking house elf appeared. Going by what he knew about House elves this one seemed quite young.

"Gilly is being wanting to be congratulating Master Potter on his mating," Gilly curtseyed.

"Oh, thank you Gilly," Harry managed to smile despite his shock.

"A veela bonding is being a very special thing. Hogywarts is being shining brighter today because of it, even if she is being angry about what nearly be happening yesterday with the little veela," Missy squeaked.

Harry blinked at her words as she popped out before looking at the section of wall that wasn't covered by the tapestry. Sure enough the normally dull grey stone seemed to be shining and was a much lighter shade of grey. He had been so distracted and absorbed in his thoughts on the way up here that he had taken in but not acknowledged the brightness of the castle walls.

"What the hell was that about?" the voice from behind him startled him and he turned to see Hermione, Ron and Neville standing at the bottom of the staircase to the dorms in their pyjamas blinking at him. As normal when just woken Hermione had an amazing case of bedhead that put Harry's wild hair to shame, she started trying to tame it into its normal state even as she walked across the common room. Neville gave a jaw cracking yawn as he followed while Ron tripped over his feet about four times between the staircase and reaching the sofa.

Despite of everything and the growing ball of nerves that was rolling in his stomach and starting to make him feel a little more than slightly nauseous, he couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of his friends as they made their way towards him.

"Did that house elf say something about Veela? Where were you last night Harry? You don't come back from your detention and then two hours after you should have come back a painting from the Headmaster's office comes and tells us that your fine and a situation has come up! And…are the walls glittering?" Hermione's ramble was cut off as she gazed at the walls.

"Erm, yup those are all connected to one thing. I need you to sit down and hear me out," Harry sighed already feeling the migraine building. He froze completely when he felt a wave of worry that wasn't his own wash over him. Frowning he lowered his head and concentrated on the feeling, mentally following it back to the balls of energy in his chest that he had put down to his imagination. But as he gave them a mental poke he felt another wave of concern. Frowning in concentration he summoned up a sense of everything being ok mixed with nerves before lifting his head, deciding that in the grand matter of things the realisation that he could feel Lucius and Draco's emotions as well as they his apparently was further down on his ever expanding list.

"…ry…rry…arry…Harry!" Hermione's voice caused his head to snap up and he blinked to clear his head. He was unable to stop his smile when twin feelings of support washed over him before they receded.

"Sorry, thinking," He smiled weakly at them.

"What is it that you need to tell us that has you so worried?" Neville frowned concerned scanning his face.

"I need you to promise me you wont tell anyone without my permission, an oath," Harry said softly.

"You don't trust us?" Hermione frowned.

"I trust you, but not to act completely rationally about this. And I can't take the risk of the wrong people finding out," Harry said seriously looking between the three of them.

"Harry…"

"No, an oath or I'm not saying a word," Harry shook his head. Frowning at each other Harry listened carefully as they each made the oath.

"Ok, what's going on?" Ron asked sounding concerned.

Sucking in a deep breath Harry searched his mind for the best way to do this that would hopefully result in them freaking out the least.

"Ok…well…firstly…I guess…The first thing that you should know is that last night I found out I am the mate of a veela," Harry decided was the best way to start. He waited as the information visibly sank in for the three others.

"Merlin's hairy nuts! You're a veela mate? Mate that's amazing…except I can't call you mate anymore, veelas can be really possessive and jealous you know, your going to have to watch out!" Ron rambled.

"That's brilliant, I'm really happy for you," Neville grinned.

"I know some really good books on veela mates and relationships, I'll look them out for you, this is amazing Harry. Which student is it?" Hermione beamed.

"Its not a student. I came across my mate's son being attacked. He's a submissive veela, they…they were purebloods and they were trying to…to…to…" Harry bit off a snarl.

"Oh Harry! They…they didn't…" Hermione drew off covering her mouth.

"Its was damned close, too close! But I got there on time," Harry shuddered as the image replayed itself for the millionth time on his mind and the sound of Draco's sobs echoed.

"They still alive?" Neville asked uncaringly. He shrugged at the looks he got. "Doing that to someone, knowing what it would to them is unforgivable. If they survived they are going to wish you killed them when they get to Azkaban,"

"Yeah they're still alive, just. Anyway after I totally them I was sitting on the floor comforting my kit and…"

"Wait your what?" Hermione frowned.

"Veela mates will naturally adopt any existing children of the veela as their own and visa versa, its not a common thing for either to have children with others but when it does the veela makes the other see the child as their own. To veela children are incredibly important so it works to make sure that rejection isn't an option," To the other three's shock it was Ron that responded. "What? Bill is marrying a partial veela, I picked a lot up as well as what is told in those veela love stories,"

"That and your interested in magical creatures and beings," Harry smiled as Ron turned bright red.

"That as well," He mumbled.

"So you now see your mate's son as your own?" Hermione frowned.

"Pretty confusing, for both of us, but yes," Harry grinned, his stomach clenching when he saw the scowl on Hermione's face. "Anyway I was comforting my kit when Snape came along. He tried to take my kit off me, but my instincts had well and truly kicked in by this point so I, well I sort of bit him," Harry blushed when Ron and Neville started laughing.

"Harry! You _bit _a teacher! That is…"

"Hermione, Harry was flying on Veela instincts protecting its child after he had nearly been raped. Snape's lucky he didn't lose his head!" Ron interrupted the girl.

"Well anyway after biting him he put two and two together and realised that I had to be my kit's father's mate. He took me to his rooms and summoned my mate…"

"You went to Sanpe's rooms with him!" Ron choked.

"He manipulated me with my kit," Harry rolled his eyes still sore about that one. "Anyway my mate turned up and…knew. But he focused in on our kit first," Harry sighed happily getting more laughs from the two males.

"Oh Harry you are well and truly caught aren't you?" Neville chuckled as Harry pouted at them.

"We discussed the situation, he told me I was his mate. He's older than me, he thought his mate had died or that they had found out who he was and rejected him. He said that we could do this however we wanted, we could try a romantic relationship or just be friends it was…"

"What!" Neville, Hermione and Ron all choked at the same time.

"What what?" Harry frowned looking between them confused at the range of shock, horror and wonder on their faces.

"Harry if you had just had a friendly relationship with him he would have likely died in the next seven or eight years had you not decided to have a romantic relationship in that time, most likely a hell of a lot less if you had gotten with someone. Veela need romantic relationships with their mates or they just…fade," Ron shook his head.

"Right, hexing his arse for that one. Anyway I agreed to a romantic relationship., luckily for the idiot. I went back to his rooms as I couldn't let our kit out my sight yet and I slept with my kit. This morning the three of us had a chat and got to know each other a lot better. My mate has made it clear that this is all on how fast or slow I want to take things. There was a little spat when dealing with how we were going to protect our kit, L…my mate wanted to smother him practically," Harry chuckled amused hoping they hadn't caught his near slip.

"He doesn't know who his mate is yet? Ron asked in concern.

"Not yet, so me and my mate are going to be sticking pretty close to him for a while….geez I'm having an extreme case of parental dating worried without getting all the cute child moments!" Harry groaned rubbing his eyes. Neville and Ron chuckled amused as much as his reaction to the realisation.

"And your happy with him?" Neville asked once they had calmed down.

"Yeah I am. We just sat and had breakfast this morning, the three of us, it was…amazing, so relaxed and happy, its what I want," Harry said firmly. "I've not been pushed into it in any way, I made the choice before I knew what rejecting him meant, I want to give them a chance and my feelings are already developing for them,"

"Is there any reason why you haven't told us who you mate and his son is yet?" Hermione asked coldly causing Neville and Ron to look at her.

"Yeah, because I wanted you to hear me out and get the story before freaking out," Harry snorted.

"Oh Merlin's draws Harry, who is it?" Ron groaned. "Only you could make what little girls dream of, and little boys secretly, and make it complicated,"

"Hey! Its not my fault these things happen to me! And it could be a hell of a lot worse, I could be Voldemort's soul mate, or Greyback's! Or…or Snape could be a vampire and I'm his mate!" Harry huffed.

"Alright, well that is true but…Oh Merlin's balls! Harry please, please, please, please tell me that you mate isn't a Malfoy! Isn't Lucius Malfoy!" Ron choked staring at Harry with wide pleading blue eyes. When Harry winced and smiled weakly.

"Malfoy! Your mate is Lucius Malfoy! No, that's not acceptable!" Hermione snapped standing shaking her head.

"Hermione he's my mate, there is no acceptable or unacceptable about this. I'm not rejecting him," Harry said visibly trying to stay calm.

"No! They are lying to you, they've put a spell on you, you would never accept Lucius Malfoy as your mate, no matter the situation," Hermione sneered. "No, we keep you away from them and…" Hermione froze as the temperature in the Common Room sky rocketed, the fire in the fireplace roared up the chimney place and the people in the tapestries and portraits around the area all shrieked in panic and fled the common room.

"Oh goodie, he's connected to the elemental veela powers already," Ron said dryly as he started to fan himself. Suddenly a strange noise considering the situation broke through the room causing them to stare at the source of it blinking in shock while the room returned to normal temperature.

Neville was lying on the sofa holding his stomach and rocking with laughter so that tears were streaming down his face. "Only you….only you would…oh Harry…" Neville managed to snicker out.

"Its not my fault!" Harry whined.

"No it is the Malfoy's this is clearly a plot to kill you or get you to You know w…" Hermione stopped when the temperature rose again.

"Hermione it's well known that the Malfoy's are veela, the gene has been in their family for years! A veela wouldn't…couldn't lie about their mate. If Mal…Lucius is saying that Harry is his mate then Harry is his mate. Never mind Harry freaking out over D…Draco being attacked, and the clear access to the veela elemental powers, which only a mate can do through the Veela bond," Ron answered before Harry could.

"I can feel Lucius and Draco, constantly, and it hurts a little to be away from them," Harry rubbed at his chest where the pull was still lingering.

"You already have the physical connection? Ah geez Harry you really do want this," Ron sighed.

"Yeah I do. I'm not going to reject Lucius," Harry said firmly. "And will you stop laughing!" Harry threw his cushion at Neville.

"I…I need some time to think about this Harry…just…the Malfoy's and my family have been fighting for a long time and now…just…just let me think…." Ron stood shakily before spinning quickly and walking back to the dorm.

"I'm going to make you see sense about this, Malfoy is tricking you somehow, I'll prove it," Hermione sniffed before also leaving the common room. Harry gave a sigh and looked down at his hands as the temperature in the room dropped.

"Hey you have my support you know that right. I mean this is totally weird, and completely unexpected, not to mention you would have the most difficult mate considering the relationships around you. Plus your seeing Draco as you son. But if this is what you want and you think this will make you happy I'm completely behind you. Having a veela love you is an amazing gift, they won't leave you, hurt you intentionally or cheat. And Lucius will love you for being you rather than those gold digging, attention seeking tramps that trip over you," Neville clapped Harry on the back before wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

Harry smiled at Neville and wrapped his arms around Neville's waist before squeezing until he squeaked.

"Thanks Nev, I love you, you know that right?" Harry sighed dropping his head onto Neville's shoulder.

"I love you too, just please don't let Malfoy hear either of us saying that please!" Neville put on a shudder getting a smile from Harry.

"Indeed. Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you before first class," Harry and Neville turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in the portrait entrance way.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Neville asked softly.

"No its alright, you need to shower and change," Harry gave Neville another squeeze before standing and walking over to McGonagall.

"Come Mr Potter I will walk you to his office," McGonagall smiled thinly. As they made their way across the castle Harry waited for the moment he knew was going to come. "Are you really happy with this Mr Potter? Lucius hasn't forced you into this because I can…"

"I believe you are upsetting my mate Minerva," Lucius's smooth voice proceeded the temperature around Harry and McGonagall starting to rise dramatically. Harry spun around to see Lucius standing right behind them looking graceful and put together. The Malfoy mask was firmly in place, his features blank and cool, but when his eyes met Harry's a wealth of warmth and affection washed over him from the inside out. Smiling happily Harry relaxed the tension he hadn't realised was building in his shoulders. "Harry, you were upset is everything alright?" Lucius asked scanning over Harry's face.

"I'm fine, just told Hermione, Ron and Neville," Harry shrugged with a sigh as he started walking again, Lucius falling into easy step with him, McGonagall following forgotten behind him.

"Ah let me guess not happy?" Lucius frowned.

"I haven't changed my mind Lucius, I'm not going to. Hermione well…that didn't go well at all, she's convinced your lying and have me under a spell. Ron understands the bond and circumstances but its really the fact that you're a Malfoy. Shockingly he didn't explode or go off the deep end, he said that he needs time so…so its hopeful that I can make him see sense. Neville just found it funny that out of everyone we ended up mates," Harry rolled his eyes stepping closer to Lucius so that he could feel the warmth of Lucius's body through their clothes.

"I'm sorry," Lucius murmured softly enough for Harry to hear. Looking up sharply at the blonde's face he saw guilt written right across his features.

"Do not apologise, not for this! I'm happy Lucius, with what you are offering and what we can have I haven't felt happier. I'm not giving this up because one friend doesn't understand and the other doesn't like your name. Besides that I'm not letting you fade if I reject you!" Harry raised an eyebrow when Lucius looked at him slightly wide eyed.

"I…Harry…" Lucius winced looking guilty at the expression on Harry's face. "I did not want you to make the decision based on my safety. Your saving people thing is well known, I did not want you to feel pushed into being with me romantically," Lucius admitted softly.

"We will be discussing this later, but you don't make choices like that for me! Especially not when it comes to your safety!" Harry glared at him causing to blonde to smile for some reason.

"I promise I will not keep anything from you purposely like that again. I'm sorry love," Lucius's hand squeezed his, conveniently hidden by the heavy sleeves of his robes.

"Hmm, your not forgiven," Harry huffed as they reached the griffin statue.

"Mars bar," McGonagall said from behind them causing Harry to jump having completely focussed in on Lucius since he arrived.

"You were summoned too?" Harry asked as Lucius stepped onto the revolving stairs with him.

"Yes, I believe he wishes to speak with us to ensure there is no foul pay at work here. But Severus explained the situation to him yesterday evening after we left his rooms," Lucius told him as they stepped off and knocked on the Headmaster's door. "You haven't asked about Draco?" he added sounding surprised.

"I erm…I checked on him through that emotional thingy, he's content and amused right now so I figured he's safe. And I know you wouldn't leave him unless he was safe," Harry shrugged.

"I left him with Severus and his friends Blaise, Theo and Pansy insisting that you really are my mate and we did not just come up with this to torture them," Lucius smirked.

"That would be the amusement then," Harry snorted.

"Indeed my boys. May I offer my congratulations to you both," Albus's voice startled them out of their conversation and they looked up to see him looking between them smiling brightly. Rolling his eyes even as Lucius tightened his hand around Harry's and a feeling of worry washed over him Harry tugged him into the office.

"Morning Headmaster," He smiled. "And thanks,"

"Good morning Harry, Lucius. Please take a seat. Tea? Biscuits? A little too early for lemon drops I fear, but here you are Harry, for later," Albus beamed holding out a paper bag to Harry who took them with a smile of his own.

"I presumed that this meeting would be to make sure everything is legitimate," Lucius frowned looking between the two of them.

"Oh no, I have no worries about it being legitimate, I myself saw off the…boys from last night to the secure hospital wing in Azkaban. No, I merely wanted to ask if there was anything you needed from me, to make things easier, to say you have my complete support and of course to assure you that the student/teacher rules are not in place here and that Harry has permission to be in your rooms. Though someone else will have to mark his homework of course," He smiled at them both. Harry couldn't hold back his chuckle at the stunned look on Lucius's face.

"I'd like to ask that a few of the portraits keep an eye on Draco at all time when they can," Harry said as Lucius was still trying to absorb what the Headmaster had said.

"Of course, should there be anything to worry about they will come and find yourself and Lucius straight away," Albus nodded with a smile.

"You…you Slytherin! You planned to make sure Draco was watched all along," Lucius choked amused.

"Of course, I'm not going to let our Kit wander around in danger in a huge castle full of hormone driven teenagers," Harry snorted crossing his arms.

"And what happened to giving him space so he does not smother?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him, and besides that its not like it's a live person tailing him all the time, and we're not asking for a blow by blow account of his day, just someone to keep an eyes on him," Harry shrugged.

"Don't worry Harry, Lucius Draco will have an eye kept on him at all times. Though I don't think you really have to worry about the hormone driven anyone after word spreads that you are his effective bearer and what happened to the last ones to touch him," Albus was smiling but there was a hard edge to his eyes.

"Good!" Harry snorted.

"Well is there anything at all that you need my boys?" Albus asked looking between them.

"I would like to be able to take Harry on dates outside the castle, so permission for him to leave with me," Lucius said after a moments hesitation.

"Of course, Hogsmead while lovely is not really somewhere to spend all your dates, anything else?" Albus raised an eyebrow at the confused look Lucius shot him. "I trust you not to hurt your mate Lucius, you made the right choice when you came asking for safety for you and your son. If I did not truly trust you to your word I would not have allowed you within my school and near my students,"

"I…thank you Headmaster, I would also like the request that Harry and myself be allowed to eat in my rooms a few times a week, should he be agreeable," Lucius pulled himself back together, though the relief and weary happiness had Harry squeezing his hand in support.

"Oh of course, not really easy to have a meal together in peace in the Great Hall, either option for you to eat together would cause problems," Albus's eyes were twinkling with amusement at the thought while Harry started laughing.

"I think the Gryffindor first to fourth years might pass out from horror if you sat at the Gryffindor table, never mind what reaction you would have to it," Harry snickered.

"Yes, well that is all I have to ask right now," Lucius sniffed but his blue eyes were amused as he looked at Harry who grinned back.

"Very well then. As I said my congratulations. Now I believe you will just have time to get breakfast before lessons," Albus shook both their hands vigorously before letting them leave.

"That went much better than I expected," Lucius commented once they were in the corridor again.

"Were you expecting a rigorous questioning, perhaps including veritiserum?" Harry grinned wrapping his arms around Lucius's shoulders and standing close in a burst of Gryffindor courage.

"Yes actually," Lucius snorted. "Though I have been proven right on one thing, you really are his favourite, Severus will be pleased to know," Lucius smirked wrapping his own arms around Harry's waist and holding him close. Feeling the buzz of happiness and contentment from what he mentally labelled the Lucius ball in his chest he frowned slightly.

"Will I get any other veela aspects or things from the bond?" He asked curiously.

"There are only a couple of others, the veela bond forms quickly once both mates are accepting of it. I shall explain the rest tonight?" Lucius suggested.

"Yes that's fine, just want to know so I'm warned, was a little strange to suddenly feel things I knew wasn't my own emotions. I erm…are we hiding this from the general population?" Harry asked unsurely lowering his green eyes. He smiled when Lucius kissed his forehead gently.

"I do not wish to hide it, but if you would feel more comfortable doing so for a while I will. Though it will be difficult for you to hide your pull to Draco considering your previous relationship, that may be hard to explain," Lucius mused.

"I don't want to hide it. Something good has finally happened to me, and I'm not ashamed of you," Harry said insightfully causing a small smile to touch Lucius's lips. "How about we don't announce it, but if anyone asks we don't lie. It should be spread around Britain this time tomorrow that way?" Harry suggested dryly.

"Sounds fine to me," Lucius shrugged before claiming the lips that had been distracting him slightly since they had met.

"I'm going to have to write to Sirius, Remus, Bill and Mr and Mrs Weasley to let them know before this hit's the papers," Harry muttered as they pulled apart.

"I sincerely hope that is not what you were thinking about when I was kissing you!" Lucius said looking slightly offended.

"No it popped into my head before you kissed me. Don't worry my mind concentrates firmly on you when you kiss me," Harry laughed leaning up on his toes to press against Lucius's lips again. "I had better get back to the tower and pick up my things before breakfast," Harry sighed regretfully.

"I suppose I had better go and relieve Severus from Draco's torturing. I will see you in defence," Lucius huffed kissing the tip of Harry's nose and his lips one last time, lingering one the taste and feel of Harry before forcing himself away.

"And I will see you for supper tonight," Harry grinned dodging forward to steal a quick peck before hurrying off down the corridor leaving Lucius chuckling behind him. The sense of warm contentness and happiness echoing back at him from first Lucius and then Draco when the emotions rolled back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Heya guys, Firstly I will be going away today for a week so no updates, I also appologise for the ending, a little bit rushed but if you wanted it posted then it had to be done, I'm posting this at 1:15 in the morning, leaving for airport at 5. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Justpucky's comment, I haven't actually decided whether Voldie is dead or not yet, may work something different into the assylum asking part but also may go for the alive, but likely there won't be any horcruxes. I'm liking the Charlie or the twins for Draco's mate. **

**Rusticheart, thank you XD gald your liking my version of them and their relationship, always great to hear my stories are being so enjoyed and putting a smile of faces**

**Elfin69, love all your reviews and that you like my stories, but curse you for even putting the image of Lucius and Hermione in my head! *shudder* As to why she is acting the way she is, it will be explained later, after I come up with a reason for my choosing to Hermione bash in this story lol. **

**Everyone else thanks for reviewing but going to go so I don't end up snoring too loudly or for too long on the plane, drooling is embarrassing. Sirius and Remus's reactions in the next chapter, enjoy the teaser xxxx I appologise again for the rushed ending**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

Harry ignored the glares that Hermione had been shooting him all through Herbology and now through the corridor, while also trying to ignore the fact that Ron was avoiding him and shooting him unreadable glances since Harry had raced back into the tower.

"Ok, I have no idea how the hell I am going to phrase this without everyone flying off the handle and storming the castle to try and hex my…him," Harry groaned as he stopped mentally trying to compose the letters to inform everyone about him and Lucius.

"Why don't you write it at lunch when you have time to go over it?" Neville suggested.

"Yeah that might be a good idea, I can't concentrate with worrying about Draco and if he's ok and being away from…there he is!" Harry had Neville blinking as he stopped mid conversation and hurried down the corridor. He winced slightly and glanced around the busy corridor as he saw Harry hurrying towards Draco. Quickly stepping after his friend he reached him in time to see Harry wrapping Draco in what looked like a tight hug.

"Oh Merlin it was true," Pansy gawped from slightly behind Draco as the blonde nuzzled slightly into Harry's shoulder and hugged back.

"Are you alright? Did anything happen? Has anyone said or done anything inappropriate because I will…" Harry's rant was cut off by Draco's chuckle.

"I'm fine, no one did anything, no one said anything," he assured Harry cuddling closer to the safety and warmth that he could feel coming from his effective bearer.

"Are you sure? I was worried," Harry asked leaning back to scan over Draco making sure.

"He's been twitching," Neville agreed catching Draco's attention, he smiled as he looked back at Harry for confirmation.

"Come on L …your dad will get worried," Harry gave Draco another squeeze before wrapping his arm around his shoulder and leading the way to the Defence classroom. Pansy and Blaise followed fighting to not look stunned while Neville walked at Harry's side with a cloud of amusement surrounding him as they all ignored the looks that were being shot them. Draco was basking in the happy protective feelings emanating from his link to Harry.

When they stepped into the classroom the pair of them were hit with a wave of relief and happiness. Looking up they found Lucius standing at the front of the class with his eyes glued on them.

"Oh gross, so didn't need to feel that! Block! Block!" Draco groaned after Lucius's eyes flicked to Harry when he smiled at him. Lucius turned around to walk back to his desk quickly just as they caught his mouth twitching up. "I'm scarred for life," Draco groaned.

"I really don't want to know," Ron sighed shoving the crowd that was gathering around the row they had sat at out the way and sitting in a way next to Neville that blocked Harry and Draco from the crowd.

"I don't really want to know either," Draco nodded slowly, glancing between Harry and Ron. He smiled when he felt the waves of thanks and relief coming from Harry, the arm still wrapped around him squeezing slightly.

"Alright everyone sit down now or I'll start taking points by the 50's!" Lucius snapped just as the crowd seemed to consider giving it another go.

Harry sighed, tiredness washing over him despite the early night he had gotten the night before, he had been hounded on all sides for people trying to find out what was going on with him and Draco considering he had walked Draco to his next class after defence, they had ate lunch at the end of a stunned Slytherin table, and then sat next to each other in double potions where Snape had alternated from looking at them blankly, glaring at Harry and shaking his head exasperatedly.

He had barely been able to get back to the Gryffindor tower to shower and freshen up for supper with Lucius without being savaged by a hoard of Gryffindors, Ron and Neville had acted as a wall for him so he could get up to the dorm room.

Now he was standing in front of his wardrobe suddenly panicking slightly even as the tiredness from the day washed over him. A poke from his Lucius ball followed by worry had him taking a deep breath to calm down before he managed to send reassurance back.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked uncomfortably stepping into the dorm.

"I don't know what to wear, he's all…dressy and smart and and…"

"Whoa! Harry deep breaths, he's your mate he's not going to be worried that your not dressed right," Ron said quickly as Harry tugged on his hair in frustration.

"I just want to look nice," Harry sighed.

"Well Mum said that she got your dress robes in green because it was a good colour on you," Ron squinted into the wardrobe before tugging out a green sweater that had been Dudley's but Harry had looked up shrinking charms that wouldn't ruin the clothing so fitted him perfectly now.

"And I have these jeans, the twins said that they make my bum look nice," Harry grinned cheering up as he pulled the black jeans out.

"And Bill said you should always wear dragon hide boots with jeans," Ron added tugging out Harry's boots.

"Wow, we actually put together an outfit by ourselves," Harry laughed as he tugged the jumper on.

"Are you happy?" Ron asked softly as Harry tugged on the jeans.

"Yeah I am Ron. You know about the veela bond?" Harry asked turning to face his friend.

"Yeah…"

"Then you know I can feel what he feels? And visa versa, and Draco's," Harry added thoughtfully.

"You can feel Draco's emotions? That wasn't in any of the books, in fact there is very little about effective bearer/child relationships," Ron perked up before blushing when he realised he had gone off on a tangent. Harry smiled at his friend.

"Yeah I can feel his emotions as well. Its…I can feel what Lucius feels for me Ron, its honest and pure and strong. He's giving me a chance at honest love, happiness and a family and I could easily return all that…he…"

"He is offering you everything that you want most," Ron summarised.

"Wrapped up in a very attractive package, with a strong, dominant, intelligent, loyal to his family, sharp personality," Harry finished tugging on his boots and met Ron's eyes. "I know you don't trust him because he's a Malfoy Ron, but can vela's hurt their mates?"

"If your unfaithful to him then he would kill you out of the veelas fury," Ron tried.

"And how likely is it that I'm not going to be faithful to my partner," Harry raised an eyebrow. "Especially one that to all intensive purposes I have a kit with,"

"Kit? You are already thinking as a Veel…never mind. Ok, ok. I'll try by best to behave and get used to this as quickly as possible. I can't say that I'm thrilled with this, but its your life and your choice. You're my best friend, if this is what you want and he makes you happy then I'll support you," Ron sighed dropping onto his bed.

"I was expecting you to take this a lot worse, and take a lot longer to come around to this, if you would," Harry admitted quietly.

"Harry…as you said I know about veela bonds and mates, I can't argue about this relationship being real, about Mal…Lucius's feelings for you being honest, or try and deny you this chance at happiness, at spoiling you being happy. I…I learnt my lesson," Ron said looking up to see the confused look on Harry's face. "The Triwizard tournament, I learnt my lesson with not trusting you, at not backing you. I missed my best friend and I wasn't there to support you and be a friend to you when you needed me to be there most. I'm not going to make a mistake like that again. If this is what you say you want then you have my support, and a promise to be at least civil, to both Malfoy's," Ron grinned.

"Thank you," Harry lunged forward to hug Ron tightly.

"Yeah, yeah ok enough with the mushy stuff. Come on by the time we fight you through the crowd of dragons waiting below your going to be late," Ron clapped Harry on the back before he pulled away.

"Do I look ok?" Harry asked worried looking down at himself.

"You look good mate, come on," Ron chuckled tugging Harry to the door.

After battling his way through the common room he hurried to Lucius's rooms using all the short cuts he knew, but he was still nearly fifteen minutes late. To his shock he could feel nerves slipping through his Lucius ball and amusement from his Draco one. Sucking in a deep breath he tugged his jumper straight and steadied himself before knocking on the door.

Almost immediately it was tugged open, Lucius standing looking relieved and nervous locked Harry's attention, along with the neat ice blue form fitting shirt that he was wearing, fitted black slacks that left nothing to the imagination showing off the firm muscled thighs, a light sleeveless, open black robe sat over the top with ice blue stitching that matched his shirt. His hair was loose and falling slightly over one shoulder contrasting and complimenting both the black of the robe and the blue of the shirt. His keen silver eyes were dragging along Harry's form in much the same way Harry's was.

"I was worried you were not coming," Lucius said softly as his eyes locked Harry's within their gaze.

"I told you that I haven't changed my mind and that I'm not going to. Ron decided that a heart to heart was needed," Harry shrugged allowing Lucius to tug him into the room. As soon as the door was shut Lucius stepped back into his personal space and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pressing his face into Harry's hair.

"Is this ok?" Lucius asked that bout of nerves sparking from Lucius again.

"Yeah, been wanting this all day," Harry sighed wrapping his own arms around Lucius's neck and enjoying the contact with his mate.

"Me too, I just wanted to hold and touch you, kiss you in lesson and at lunch," Lucius sighed holding Harry firmer now he knew he wasn't going to be rejected.

"You…you could kiss me now," Harry said shyly, flicking his eyes up cautiously to Lucius. Lucius smirked at him before cupping the back of Harry's neck and pressing their lips together firmly. Harry sighed into the kiss as he fisted Lucius's hair and pressed back. Lucius's lips urged and directed his own, leading him into the kiss that quickly had a fire burning through Harry's veins and his mind centring firmly on the feel and taste of Lucius alone.

Lucius's tongue pressed against Harry's lips and ran along them askingly. Harry hesitated before opening his mouth and allowing Lucius entry, his head swimming at the pure taste of Lucius that hit him, when Lucius's tongue ran along the roof of Harry's mouth he was embarrassed by the groan that slipped from his throat. Lucius gently traced his tongue back along the roof of his mouth before he pulled back lingeringly.

"Was that what you hoped for?" Harry asked not opening his eyes as he just enjoyed the feelings surrounding him fro himself and from Lucius.

"Better. You do not mind?" Lucius asked as he took Harry's hand and led him to the sofa.

"Mind? Why would I mind?" Harry asked confused.

"I am just worried that I am moving too quickly for you, or that you feel you have to…"

"Lucius, I'm not doing anything that I don't want to do. Look at my feelings, I enjoy kissing you," Harry interrupted before Lucius could carry on, aware of the blush rising in his own cheeks.

"I'm sorry, my veela is still wary of loosing you, especially considering our past together. Its just unbelievable that you are accepting this, me so quickly and easily," Lucius apologised as they sat on the sofa. Harry took his hands and pulled them into his lap thinking over how to explain to him as he ran his fingers over Lucius's palms.

"My relatives… they didn't really want me, they resenting taking me in but for the bloodwards Albus made sure that they did. I've never really had a family. Its one of the things that I want more than anything, I want a family, and for someone to love me just for me, not because I'm the boy who lived, the chosen one. You…you are offering me everything that I want, and I want it with you. I'm not going to change my mind Lucius. The you that I have seen since all this, how you are with Draco, how you are with me, that with the Veela wiping all the bad feelings from before, you what I want Lucius," Harry said honestly raising his head as he finished to see Lucius's intense blue eyes on him.

Lucius absorbed what Harry was telling him, feeling the ball of worry in in chest easing almost completely with the words and the honesty shining in Harry's green eyes. Leaning forwards he kissed Harry, his thanks, relief and rapidly growing feelings pouring into the kiss. He felt his veela purring in delight as Harry's eyes fluttered shut underneath his touch, his body relaxing and moving into his body as Lucius's arm slipped around his waist.

"You want a family?" Lucius asked after a few moments of silence where they had just enjoyed sitting together.

"Yeah…I…do you…are you interested in more children?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, children are definitely something I would like, especially with you. I just wasn't expecting you to want to have them," Lucius said slightly breathlessly. Harry grinned slightly at the flicker of lust that he felt from his Lucius ball.

"Oh I want kids, a few of them. Brothers or sisters for Draco," Harry smiled edging closer to Lucius and shifting so he was curled up against Lucius's chest with his feet on the sofa after toeing off his shoes.

"That would be nice," Lucius sighed. "Narcissa really did not want any more children, but it was something that I wanted. And a child with my mate," Lucius smiled happily.

"Master, supper is being ready," A house elf said popping in.

"Thank you Primy. Come love, I wasn't sure what you liked so I went for garlic and herb chicken breast wrapped in bacon with boiled potatoes," Lucius told him nervously.

"That sounds delicious," Harry grinned. "It will be nice to eat a meal without sitting opposite Ron and getting to see it as he eats it," He added.

"He is willing to accept our situation?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"He stills struggles with the fact you're a Malfoy but apparently being my best friend comes first," Harry smiled as Lucius pulled out his seat for him at the small table. Lucius seated himself opposite Harry before speaking.

"I am glad, I can feel how much you care for him,"

"He was my first friend aside from Hagrid, and though he has a temper and he can be jealous and exceedingly self conscious at times, he's also a good friend who has stuck by me through the really difficult times," Harry explained unsurely as their meal popped in front of them. Harry breathed in the scent of the meal happily.

"And Miss Granger?" Lucius asked, frowning when he felt the pang of anger and worry from Harry.

"I can understand her being upset but I thought she would at least understand the Veela part, but she just seems to be refusing to acknowledge it. It hurts, she has been and good friend and supportive for so long, but she has a tendency when the situation is out of her control and its not something she can organise or dictate really in being snappy about it," Harry found himself admitted.

"And I must admit I was shocked about Mr Longbottom's reaction to this, out of them all I was expecting him to find difficulty in accepting it, in spite of the veela situation and him being a pureblood," Lucius pushed lightly. Harry could feel curiousness and the desire to understand coming from Lucius. Desire to understand him better.

"Neville is an amazing friend, there wants and happiness goes ahead of any preconceived notions and grudges. If I say that you are good for me and that you are what I want, then as long as there is no sign of danger to me he'll support me. People underestimate Neville, but he is a strong wizard and a good person, he just lacks confidence because of his grandmother," Harry shook his head.

"Augusta always was an incredibly intimidating woman, I can understand someone who is naturally shy and… maybe…a bit tentative…not really thriving under her care," Lucius said slowly.

"Exactly, and she was always comparing him to his father, not something that was good for him. He just needs a little support and for someone to believe in him," Harry nodded.

"And you have given him that?" Lucius guessed.

"I try. Sorry I have ended up going on," Harry blushed, he also realised that he had finish half his meal in between talking.

"I want to know Harry. I want to know what makes you happy and want makes you sad, what you think and what you hold important," Lucius smiled.

"What about you, from what I can guess Sn….erm Professor Snape is a friend of yours?" Harry asked, curiosity flaring in himself now.

"Yes Severus is a good friend, he was in the year below me, I sort of took him under my wing when I was in my fifth year. He didn't really fit in and…" Lucius cut off, hesitancy clear even without their link.

"I know about my dad and Sirius, its ok," Harry guessed at what the problem was.

"Then you know that his life was difficult," Lucius said tactfully. "We became good friends. I am also good friends with Theodore Knott, the elder, we were in the same year and got dragging to the same parties together with our parents," Lucius explained.

"Alright, I promised to explain about how the bond should affect you," Lucius said once they had finished their meal with light chatter about the day and then moved to the sofa in front of the crackling fire. They had started sitting awkwardly beside each other unsure whether their move would be welcome until Harry had put his feet on the sofa and curled against Lucius again, tense until Lucius had wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Yup, I don't want something to happen that I wasn't expecting," Harry chuckled.

"Well you know the taking on veela aspects, especially in protecting our kits, you are also going to be more prone to quick anger when someone insults our family. You have the emotional link and awareness of me as your mate and our kit, and any future kits. Veela have control of two of the four elements, its especially displayed in our anger, considering earlier I would say you have control of fire and water. The last is you are able to sense our kits location and you can use the veela version of apparation to get to him, I can sense you and our kits," Lucius explained. Harry sat thoughtfully for a few moments going over everything and absorbing it, Lucius just sat and waited patiently.

"So really there isn't much left for me to take on," Harry finally said.

"As the bond strengthens so will you control of the elements. That is why I am so shocked, you've clearly truly accepted the bond for you to take on the veela aspects so quickly," Lucius explained softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. Harry tilted his head in askance and with a warm smile Lucius bent down and pressed their lips together, the kiss saying everything of the time they had to look forward to, the future that they had together. It was full of promise, hope and a growing relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Alright I think its safe to say that this fic has been eagerly awaited for a next update, I'm afraid that it might not be the longest update, but its an update, so I hope it lives up to expectations. Also there is a poll up as to who Draco's mate should be, so please place your votes! Please enjoy. **

**Shadowdweller25's comments, Lol no not bad at all, that's what I'm trying to get you guys to feel for her character, so yay!**

**I love cute things, I know that its going a little fast, but I got really fed up of the whole someone's a veela, Harry's the mate, Harry spends 25 chapters not really wanting to be the mate but not wanting them to die before suddenly realising he's in love with them and in two chapters they get together, have sex and bond...erm that was a little bit of a rant sorry.**

**917brat, sorry you had to wait for so long for an update to this one lol, hope it was worth the wait and you enjoy it, I really liked the idea of an automatic, parenting bond between Draco and Harry XD**

**Kandakickass, I really apologise, if your mouth was foul realising you had to wait for a chapter I can't imagine what its like after having to wait so long XD Thank you so much for your review, and I apologise for the mistakes, I can write...just not well lol.**

**Justlookingforupdates, such a good, good name! Thought it was about time we saw a sensible Ron in one of these situations**

**WyrdSmith, Draco/Bill is a really interesting pairing, totally would have done that one if I hadn't already indicated that Bill and Fleur are together...damn it! **

**Elfin69, erm still trying to come up with the reason for Hermione's behaviour. But you'll have it soon!**

**Leobutler, ah you'll have to vote on it XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five <strong>

Neville and Ron had to hurry to stop themselves from tripping as Harry dragged them down the stairs by their hands at a rapid pace, he was practically flying down the main staircase and towards the Great Hall. Their ties were only partly done and their robes were crooked from where they had been dragged out the dorm room by an impatient Harry.

"Harry my shoes lace has come undone! Seriously I am in imminent danger of tripping and breaking my neck here! I'm clumsy enough as it is!" Neville squeaked as they hurtled down the stairs. However Harry's attention was firmly on the little ball in his chest that was feeling slightly anxious.

Neville and Ron breathed identical sighs of relief when Harry released them just inside the hall and hurried his way across the hall to where Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Oh Merlin's frilly knickers!" Ron groaned and started quickly after Harry, Neville looking up and followed swiftly as they saw Harry aiming towards the small group of boys who were clearly trying to flirt with a slightly uncomfortable looking Draco.

"Harry!" Draco perked up at the sight of his effective bearer heading towards him, the group surrounding him backed away so rapidly they were practically falling over each other to get away from the thunderous look on Harry's face.

"Boo," Blaise's soft murmur from behind them caused the group of boys to scream as they scrambled to flee the hall as quickly as was magically possible. Harry sat quickly sat down beside Draco and pulled him into a hug, breathing in the scent of his kit as he felt his own anxiety fading away.

"Well, that's really not a sight I have expected to see, for any reason at all, never mind this one," Ron mumbled shaking his head as he plopped down opposite them and started piling food onto his plate. Neville snickering sat beside him while Blaise took Draco's free side.

"What the hell is going on, in case you had not noticed this is the Slytherin table!" Millicent Bullstrode sneered at them. Though there was slight panic on her face at seeing so many Gryffindors seated at the Slytherin table.

"Its good to know that you have finally figured out what table your sitting at after six years, congratulations. However they can sit where ever they want to," Draco snapped at her from where Harry was still hugging him.

"Is he ok?" Pansy asked concerned sitting next to Ron.

"I think the bond between him and Draco stretched a little too far, he was really anxious to get down here," Neville said quietly, all of them watching, with a little concern as Harry's attention seemed to be purely focussed upon Draco, who was preening under Harry's attention happily.

Ron, Neville, Pansy and Blaise watched with slight bemusement as Harry started stroking Draco's hair. Their breakfasts were forgotten as they stared at the strange image in front of them.

"This…is bizarre," Pansy murmured.

"Do you have all your homework?" Harry was busy asking Draco as he started putting more food onto his plate.

"Yes,"

"And do you have your jumper with you, because we have Care of Magical Creatures later and it is getting a little nippy outside," Harry said worriedly. The four on lookers raised their eyes to the enchanted ceiling where the sun was shining brightly.

"I didn't bring it with me no," Draco however was smiling happily.

"Well you can borrow mines if you get cold, you just tell me if you do ok?" Harry said firmly putting another piece of toast on Draco's already fullish plate.

"Is everything ok here? You seem more intent on filling ou…Draco than you do with eating yourself," Harry couldn't stop the shudder that went through his body at the rich, rumble spoken into his ear, or the large, warm hand that discretely wrapped itself around his waist in a greeting as Lucius bent over in the pretence of speaking to them.

"Don't need to see that, so don't need to see that," Severus mumbled stalking passed them.

"Don't need to feel that, so don't need to feel that," Draco shuddered for a completely different reason.

"Sorry still getting used to blocking out one or the other of you," Harry winced as he tried to suppress the feelings that came with the memories of drugging, luxurious kisses that had been exchanged last night in front of the fireplace, leaving his lips feeling puffy and delightfully bruised this morning.

"I'm going to be scarred for life," Draco moaned pitifully covering his face with his hands. Nearly everyone blinked when Ron reached over the table and patted Draco's shoulder in a clear show of sympathetic companionship.

"Its alright Harry talks in his sleep, its not so bad when he's speaking Parseltongues, it's the English that's the problem," He said emphatically as Harry turned an amazing shade of red.

"I didn't…" He pleaded looking between Neville and Ron, elbowing Lucius in the side as he started snickering.

"Oh you did. Why do you think we were running so behind this morning? We were swearing Seamus and Dean to secrecy while explaining it to them. We managed to get silencers around your bed after 'oh yes Lucius, you smell so wonderful,'" Ron shivered.

Harry lifted his head to look at the Gryffindor table and sure enough found Dean and Seamus staring over. Dean was looking stunned and disbelieving, probably at the fact that Ron and Neville had been telling the truth about it all, Seamus was grinning widely and seeing that he had Harry's attention stuck up both his thumbs.

"Oh Merlin," Harry dropped back against Lucius's handily placed chest as he covered his face feeling his face burning an even deeper shade of red. Sometimes he cursed his mum's fair complexion that he had inherited.

"So…what exactly where you dreaming about love?" Lucius murmured deeply into his ear, the hand resting on his hip squeezing slightly.

"Harry my dear boy, you are doing a wonderful impression of a tomato, have you been cursed?" Albus asked concerned stopping beside Lucius and peering down at Harry.

"Yeah, with talking in his sleep," Blaise snickered.

"What…oh I see, shall we go to my office, I know so heavy duty silencers that should work even through your sleep magic. Lucius do join as well, we have something to discuss. Young Draco you are more than welcome to accompany us," Albus smiled warmly around the group. Nodding abashed Harry quickly grabbed a slice of toast and grabbed his bag, glaring at Draco until he with a sigh also grabbed a piece of toast.

"We'll see you later," Neville waved pleasantly as Ron and Pansy started what looked like an intense conversation about memory spells.

Once they were out of the Great Hall and in the quieter corridor leading towards the Headmaster's office Lucius's hand once again found his, wrapping his fingers around Harry's smaller palm and squeezing it gently. Harry smiled contently up at him as Draco drifted along beside them, wrapping the feelings of contentment and variations of love and care rolling off of his parents around himself.

"Is there actually something you need to speak to us about Headmaster, or were you just attempting to rescue Harry from combusting," Lucius smirked at the huff Harry let out as a little of the red returned to his cheeks at the memory. "You blush rather fetchingly," he added watching delightedly as the red deepened at his admission, Harry able to feel the truth in his words and know he wasn't just teasing.

"Son, present, son present! Please keep the flirting to a minimum!" Draco grumbled, but it was ruined by the happy little buzz both of them could feel coming from Draco.

"Adopted grandfather present also!" Albus chuckled, his eyes twinkling wildly as he took in the happy glow coming from Harry, metaphorically, his green eyes shining in a way Albus had sadly never seen before. Yes, any doubts that he may have had about this whole situation was wiped away with the images he had seen this morning. He had never seen Harry so happy, and Lucius had managed to do that in only two days.

"Oh shut up you or I'm not telling you about any more muggle sweets," Harry threatened him with a grin. While Draco and Lucius stared rather stunned at the way Harry had spoken to Albus, the headmaster placed his hand over his chest to speak in a rather melodramatic way.

"My dear boy, how could you threaten to take away the pleasures of an old man, one of the few he has left as he falls into his declining years, such a cruel, cruel, cruel thing to threaten!"

"Declining years my arse, your 148 and still as sneaky, manipulative and wily as ever Albus Dumbledore," Harry snorted unimpressed.

"Now there was no need to say my proper age out loud my boy," Albus huffed.

"Albus, you're pouting again," Harry grinned. "Skittles," He added to the Gryffin.

"Really there is no need to say it out loud, never mind writing it on my birthday card as you did last year my boy, people will think I'm old," Albus grumbled as he followed Harry, and so Lucius who was still attached to Harry, up the stairs.

"Ron thinks your 150 plus, I'm doing you a favour!" Harry snickered.

"150! Do you think perhaps I need to invest in one of those muggle…what do you call its…lift faces?" Albus asked stretching the skin of his temples with his fingers.

"Its face lift, and no Albus you don't. You're fine just as you are," Harry shook his head, leading Lucius through a door at the side of Albus's office and into what looked like a living room area that Lucius had never been in before.

"Its Slytherin colours!" Draco blurted out surprised before he could help himself as Harry sat down on the green sofa that had silver flowers embroidered onto it, the walls were a beautiful emerald green, the fireplace an impressively large, ornately carved one in a silver marble, a silvery grey carpet covered the stone floor with a green rug underneath the mahogany coffee table.

"Of course it is, Harry and myself both have our Slytherin sides to match our Gryffindor ones, so I wasn't shocked when he chose this colour," Albus chuckled taking the armchair on the other side of the fire and rung a small bell sitting on the nester table beside him.

"You decorated this?" Draco asked surprised as he made his way across the room looking around wide eyed. Ignoring the second armchair he placed himself at Harry's feet leaning against both Harry's legs and the arm of the sofa.

"Harry stayed here over the summer, when he found out I was just using this as a storage area he suggested I converted it so I had someone more comfortable to go and talk to people privately, or sit when no one was in my office," Albus beamed proudly.

"Of course he then used the fact it was my idea to get me to decorate it," Harry snorted amused reaching down to run his fingers through Draco's hair.

"While I have a free period is there a reason Draco and Harry are missing a lesson?" Lucius tried asking again.

"Oh yes, I have a rather…irate animagus and werewolf on one side and an equally incensed Weasley family on the other," Albus smiled as tea, coffee, juice, toast, eggs and sausages popped onto the coffee table.

"Ah they got my letters then?" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Yes they did, it was all I could do to stop them from storming the castle, I have tried to explain to them but I'm afraid after the fifteenth 'mad old coot' and accusations that I am using you to try and gain control of Lucius I left them to it and informed them they were barred from the castle until they all calmed down, and that no howlers would be getting passed my gates. I thought you should know," Albus gave Harry a small smile as he slumped slightly against Lucius's side already imagining the reaction.

"I sent them a letter yesterday, I thought it was better for them to hear it from me, at least through letter, rather than through rumours, the paper…or Professor Snape," Harry added with an apologetic look at Lucius.

"Its probably true," Lucius shrugged.

"Not probably," Draco snorted from where he was nearly purring underneath Harry's petting hand.

"How bad are they freaking out?" Harry sighed, reaching down to link his fingers through Lucius, looking for the support of his mate but also giving it as he could feel the slight worry building in his Lucius ball.

"Well Sirius is requesting that I run every spell under the sun on you to find out which spell or potion Lucius has used on you," Albus winced at the snap of magic that cracked through the air.

"Calm down love, its nothing that I did not expect. I'm amazing you have not requested…never mind," Lucius quickly stopped himself from finishing his sentence as sparking emerald green eyes turned to him.

"I of course informed Sirius that mind spells didn't work on you, that we had your occulamency barriers set up so most potions will not work. Then I reminded him of the veela bond, and the fact that Lucius had come onto our side long before Voldemort's defeat," Albus tried to calm him down as the temperature in the room heated up. "That of course made Remus pause, and hopefully will allow him to think things through and then calm Sirius down,"

"Merlin I knew he wasn't going to be adult about this!" Harry huffed slumping in his seat. "And the Weasleys?"

"Well…Bill and Fleur have taken in pretty well once the Veela part was explained," Albus tried to smile.

"And the rest?" Harry said dryly.

"Ronald seems to be taking it very well perhaps he could talk to them and explain things and reassure them that things are above board and that you are happy," Albus suggested.

"That well," Harry rubbed his eyes. He blinked when a pair of arms wrapped around him and hugged him tightly, the ball in his chest giving out comfort and concern. Turning he wrapped his arms around Draco to return the hug being offered to him.

"What do you want to do about this?" Lucius asked softly rubbing Harry's back gently.

"Its probably best to let them cool down a little," Harry huffed. "Give them a week and then try speaking to them. Erm…probably alone," Harry winced as he looked back at Lucius.

"I understand, really Harry. I think my presence there would exasperate the issue rather than help you," Lucius smiled brushing Harry's hair out of his face.

"Don't worry, I will stay with you to help my boy," Albus reached across to pat Harry's leg. "And I will speak to them through out the week to try and calm them down,"

"I'll write to them again, and get Ron to write," Harry bit his lip before wrapping his arms around Draco again when he nuzzled into his chest.

Albus smiled to himself as he watched Draco squashing himself onto the sofa and curled into Harry's chest, despite the fact that he was a couple of inches taller than Harry, Harry pressed back against Lucius's chest as the older blonde ran his fingers soothingly through Harry's hair.

Sirius, Remus and the rest of the Weasleys didn't stand any chance but to accept this, especially if Albus had anything to do with it. If they tried to make Harry feel guilty for finally, finally having a piece of happiness in his life then Albus would have to take matters into his own hands. Perhaps it was time to pull out the book of hexes and pranks that he and Gellert had created as teens, the singing one aught to be a good start for Sirius….


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Ok, next chapter up, finally get to see some reactions and a little lemon. Not your cup of tea leave now. Also will be closing down the poll on who Draco's mate should be on the 11th, so if you want to get your vote in please do so soon. Hope you enjoy! XD**

**Once again I have had an amazing number of reviews and as I like to respond to any questions or comments made I have put my responses down at the bottom, so if you reviewed or want to read my responses they will be after the chapter. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews I recieve! And Happy New Year to everyone. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Harry yawned widely as he turned the corner towards the Gryffindor tower, the last five days events catching up on him. Not only was he having to deal with the stretched bond between himself and Lucius and himself and Draco when they couldn't be together, getting used to having the emotions of two other people mingling with his own, dealing with fact that he was in fact a veela mate, that that mate was older and was still worried that Harry was going to change his mind at any time despite the fact that he had taken on all of the veela traits that mates took on, dealing with Hermione's icy behaviour and snide remarks and snaps that she made every time he was in the general vicinity of her, Ginny giving him the cold shoulder and glares whenever they were within 600 feet of each other, then the fact that her and Dean had split up because of her behaviour and clear jealousy. Her behaviour also gave him a horrible feeling for the potential of the way the meeting with the Weasley's was going to go the next day. Added onto _that _he had the worry of the way Sirius and Remus were going to be taking this news, and how long he was going to have to argue with them over Lucius.

Because he was not letting the blonde go. Over the last four days Harry had seen exactly who Lucius could be, he was gentle and caring, watching out for Harry and looking after him without smothering him or coddling him and treating him like a child. But he had also never had anyone look at him in a way that made him feel so wanted and desired, that made him feel as though he wasn't expected to be someone or something other than exactly what he was. When Lucius looked at him Harry could see and feel that he was everything to Lucius, and the blonde was swiftly becoming the same in Harry's eyes. His heart beat faster at the mere sight of his mate, each touch sent Harry's body alright like nothing he had ever felt before, each kiss was drugging and like a shot of adrenaline at the same time making his body sing and his magic dance for Lucius.

The last three days since their meeting with Albus they had struggled to get some time together, Lucius had been busy contacting the council of veela informing them of their mating, then he had been called away to deal with an issue with the Malfoy estate forcing them to cancel the second meal they had had planned in his rooms. Last night they had managed to spend lunch time together and the evening after they had finished supper, they had simply sat chatting and getting to know each other better.

For example Harry now knew that Lucius had a keen interest in the mythologies of their people, the founders particularly, that he enjoyed listening to classical music, operas and enjoyed the ballet. And that he particularly enjoyed reading Shakespeare, who it turned out was pretty much nearly a squib. Explained a lot about his plays though.

As he turned one of the last corners he froze staring at the sight waiting at the end of the corridor. He had thought that he would not be getting to see Lucius tonight. Albus had requested that he go to his office an hour after supper, meaning that Harry had had to cancel going to see Lucius as he had only had that hour free before he needed to go and finish up the business with the Malfoy estate. He had stayed with Albus perhaps a bit longer than he would otherwise have, the knowledge that he had missed his time with Lucius and the tugging bond that told him Lucius wasn't even in the same building as him anymore. Only Draco's soothing waves of warmth and growing affection had stopped him from twitching like a mad person for most of the evening. Albus had of course just smiled understandingly and allowed Harry to talk through everything.

But he had resigned himself to not seeing Lucius till tomorrow, now however there was a very familiar figure standing casually in the corridor, his crimson and black robes fitting his form delightfully, displaying his deceptively broad and strong shoulders, his firm chest that was sadly hidden slightly still by his robes - when he finally got to see Lucius naked he was sure he was going to have a heart attack the blonde was too delicious with his robes on and from what Harry had been able to feel innocently underneath them his robes did not do him justice.

Harry stopped where he was watching Lucius making his way towards him, the moonlight glinting off of his pale skin, his silver blue eyes looking more like molten silver in the light as they remained locked on Harry's face while he closed the space between them. His blonde hair was tied back into his normal low ponytail when in public, but a few strands had come loose to frame his face.

Harry let out a gasp when instead of stopping once he reached him Lucius urged him backwards until his back met the wall, Lucius hands slammed on either side of his face before hot, insistent lips were pressed over his demanding a reaction and getting one. Harry eyes slammed shut and he wrapped his arms around Lucius's shoulders, clinging on tightly and tugging him closer forwards as he raised himself onto his toes to get closer. Pleased with the reaction he got Lucius pressed his tongue into Harry's mouth, searching through it tasting and dominating it as one of his hands slipped into Harry's black hair.

Harry could feel his own arousal heating through his body and he could feel Lucius's echoing into him, the hunger and desire pooling from both of them and meeting in the middle with their explosive kiss. Harry couldn't get enough of Lucius's kisses, when they were kissing he never wanted him to pull away from him. And now he had the feel of Lucius's firm, hard body pressing his own against the wall, his hand holding tightly onto Harry's hair to tilt his head at the angle he wanted. Before he could stop himself Harry wrapped one leg around Lucius's hip and gave a little jump to wrap his other around him.

Lucius let out a small groan shifting his other hand underneath Harry to support him even as he took another step and braced him fully against the wall. Trusting Lucius to keep him up Harry quickly meandered his way to his new obsession it would seem, Lucius's chest. His fingers fluttered over the planes of Lucius's chest through his shirt, his lips busy meeting Lucius's ravenous kisses as his other hand slipped underneath Lucius's robes to dig his fingers into the shirt covered muscles of Lucius's back. Harry loved the feeling of having Lucius's hips pressing against his thighs, his clearly male body pressing against him, His body larger and stronger than his own, but with his own body wrapped around Lucius's and Lucius's body blanketing his own he had never felt so safe.

"I…missed…you…so…much," Lucius mumbled between kisses as he moved them along Harry's jaw line and down his throat where he settled to suckle a mark into the skin there. Harry gasped in delight, his head automatically tipping back as off shoots of fire seemed to echo through his body from Lucius's lips.

"I missed you too, so much," Harry groaned out his confession when at a particularly hard suck his hips thrust forward of their own accord, brushing the arousal that had been growing there against Lucius's firm stomach, the feeling of Lucius, hard and needing pressing up against Harry's arse caused more flashes of arousal to fire through him and curled his toes.

"I'm sorry I can not…missed you…" Lucius panted against Harry's neck, no longer sucking but pressing little nips and licks against the rapidly bruising skin, his hips were now thrusting upwards, pressing his arousal almost desperately against Harry's arse. With each thrust he tugged Harry forward, his mate's arousal pressing against his stomach and pulling delightful little mewls and groans from Harry's lips which only served to tug Lucius deeper and deeper into the haze of arousal that had fallen over him at having his smaller mate in his arms.

"Don't…apologise…" Harry panted out incredulously as he thrust himself against his mates body, the delirious feeling of lust washing through his system only just letting him speak with some form of coherency. When Lucius gave a low, deep groan of his own that Harry could feel against his chest and gave a sharp little nip to the already abused flesh of Harry's neck he couldn't prevent the shout of arousal he gave out as he tightened his arms and legs around Lucius, cumming in his trousers. Lucius hearing and feeling his mate's completion, the feeling of Harry holding onto him tightly as he dropped his head back and shouted out his pleasure to the emptiness of the corridor, his beautiful pale skin flushed with arousal, Lucius couldn't hold himself back. He thrust against Harry one last time and held him there, breathing in the enticing scent of Harry as he himself came.

"I can not believe…I just rubbed off against…my mate and came in my trousers….like a teenager," Lucius panted in disbelief against Harry's shoulder where he had dropped his head as he tried to pull his mind back together from the most intense orgasm he had ever had.

"I am a teenager…its no worry for me…except that it doesn't feel very pleasant right now," Harry scrunched his nose , chuckling when Lucius kissed it after raising his head.

"You have that excuse. You're too tempting," Lucius sighed. "I'm sorry I did not mean to…attack you like that," Lucius apologised before blinking at his mate when he smacked his arm.

"Don't be an idiot. Does it feel like I mind being attacked like that?" Harry huffed scowling at his blonde idiot.

"Well…no. But I did not mean for our first… encounter together to be in a corridor," Lucius frowned.

"It doesn't matter where it was. I liked it, and as long as its you, it doesn't matter," Harry smiled tugging Lucius forwards for a gentle kiss. "Now stop feeling guilty, your intruding on my happy buzz,"

"Then I will stop. But are you sure you are ok?" Lucius couldn't stop himself from smiling when Harry groaned and dropped his head back against the wall. However when he lifted it with a glint in his green eyes Lucius wondered what plot was going through his mind.

"If you really feel that guilty there is something you could promise me," Harry said seriously, but his eyes were still glittering.

"What?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"You could promise me that we can do that again…I…I'm not ready to go all the way but that…that way nice," Harry turned from mischievous to shy so rapidly Lucius had to blink a few times as he took in what Harry had just said.

"You want to do that again?" He smirked leaning closer so their mouths were inches apart.

"Yes," Harry nodded slightly breathlessly.

"Good, because I think I may have worn out my right hand had I had to wait after getting to see you looking so perfect," Lucius admitted before pressing their lips together again. "Come back to my rooms for a little to talk and so I may just hold you?" Lucius asked breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"That would be nice, I really did miss you today," Harry sighed nuzzling into Lucius's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Harry…Harry….Love you need to wake up," Lucius's voice tugged Harry to the realms of consciousness making him grumble and snuggle closer to the warmth that was surrounding him. He grumbled again when the warm though a little firm object that he was using as a pillow started shaking and a low rumble formed under his ear.<p>

"Go back to sleep," Harry huffed patting the shaking object.

"No, we need to wake. Come on my love open your eyes," Lucius encouraged. Suddenly realising that he was sleeping on top of Lucius his eyes snapped open and he blinked confused at the blonde before looking around the living room of Lucius's quarters sleepily. "We must have fallen asleep last night," Lucius explained seeing the sleepy confusion written across Harry's face.

"Hmm, its your fault for being so warm and cuddly and having a comfy sofa," Harry yawned dropping his head back onto Lucius's chest. He was lying on his side pressed between the back of the sofa and Lucius's body, his head resting on Lucius's chest, his mate's arms wrapped tightly around him while he had his right arm thrown across Lucius's waist. Their legs were tangled comfortably with each other, though he was glad that had managed to convince Lucius to take his boots off.

"Cuddly? I believe of the many things that I have been called over the years, cuddly is not one of them," Lucius snorted amused.

"Well you are," Harry chuckled into Lucius's chest.

"Do not go back to sleep, you have your meeting today," Lucius said seeing Harry's eyes flickering shut again. Feeling the pulse of worry from Harry Lucius ran his fingers gently through the messy black hair of his mate in a soothing manner. "It will go fine," Lucius said gently.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Harry snorted listing himself up and laying himself fully on top of Lucius after poking him in the side so he would shift to lie on his back. "I don't want to loose them," He admitted with a sigh.

"You do not have to," Lucius frowned returning to running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I will if they won't accept us. I'm not giving you up now, you or Draco, I won't loose this…its too late now anyway," Harry sighed closing his eyes as he pressed nuzzled Lucius's cheek feeling the shock…awe and love radiating from his Lucius ball.

"Too late?" Lucius breathed out, his hand pausing in Harry's hair.

"I'm falling in love with you already Lucius," Harry admitted burying his face into Lucius's shoulder feeling horribly exposed after that confession. Lucius lay for a few moments wondering whether Harry could feel his heart thumping against their chests.

"You…I…Merlin Harry!" Lucius groaned out before tightening his grip in Harry's hair and using his grip to tug Harry's head up where he devoured Harry with kisses, the kisses and emotions rolling from himself to Harry telling the teen that his confession had meant the world and more than the gold in Gringotts to Lucius.

"Oh Merlin my eyes!" The groan separated them quickly. Unfortunately Draco and Severus had chosen the moment to walk in when Lucius had decided to cup Harry's arse. Blinking sheepishly the two on the sofa turned to look at the two perplexed as their still sleepy/aroused minds tried to catch up with what they were seeing.

"Draco," Harry smiled up sitting up on Lucius's lap. Severus was still standing by the doorway with his hand over his eyes looking exasperated after his exclamation.

"I thought you might be together, I could sense your contentment even through the block father put up," Draco smiled walking over to the sofa and wrapping his arms around Harry who quickly hugged back placing a kiss on his temple.

"Did you eat breakfast?" he asked pulling back to look over Draco.

"Yes," Draco smiled wider.

"Good, are you busy today?" Harry asked resting his hands on Lucius's chest where he was still lying on the sofa looking more than a little bemused.

"We're going to wait here for when you come back love," Lucius answered instead wriggling his way to sit up propped against the arm of the sofa. When Harry moved to get off his lap, a blush spreading across his cheeks, Lucius held him there placing his large, warm hands onto Harry's thighs and squeezing lightly.

"You don't have to wait, Merlin knows how long I could be," He argued wrapping the ends of some of Lucius's hair around his fingers and tugging lightly.

"We'll wait, you might need us," Draco said softly reaching out to touch Harry's shoulder. Harry lowered his head and stared down at where his hands were still resting on Lucius's chest feeling his nerves and worry at the meeting to come rising in his chest.

"Just remember, we're still with you," Lucius smiled cupping Harry's cheek even as twin feelings of warmth and comfort wrapped around him from both Lucius and Draco's balls in his chest. Lifting his head he smiled, a small but honest smile at them.

"I'm just worried how this is going to go, I don't…I don't want to have to fight with them," Harry sighed dropping his head onto Lucius's shoulder with a small sigh.

"You're not going to leave us are you?" Draco asked, nerves of his own slipping from his ball. Harry looked up quickly already shaking his head even as Severus snorted from the corner. Harry turned around wide eyed before snapping back around to look at Lucius when he let out a low growl.

"You truly believe he is going to stay with you the minute those Gryffindors get started? I will be the one cleaning up the mess, dealing with a rejected veela!" Severus snapped out. Harry blinked as he found himself gently lifted from Lucius's lap so that the blonde could stand up and make his way over to Severus. He would have worried about what his mate was about to do, and somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledged that he didn't really need any added drama today, but he was focused on Draco when he spotted the wide, hurt eyes staring at him pleadingly.

"Draco, no matter what happens today I am not leaving you or Lucius. Lucius is my mate, you are my kit, that is final and nothing is going to drive me away from you," Harry vowed, taking Draco's hand and tugging him down onto the sofa so he could wrap his arm around Draco's shoulder and hold him close to his chest.

"But…but they are your family…and…and we've not had…our past…you could decide we aren't worth losing your family over…you've been through the war together and…"

"Draco!" Harry gently but firmly cut off Draco's rambling worry, squeezing him a little tighter as tears started to form in Draco's eyes. "Draco look at my feelings. I am not leaving you! You and Lucius are my family and my opportunity at having a family. I refuse to lose you," Harry said firmly.

"As much as I want brothers and sisters, I really don't want to hear that your planning it," Draco sniffed with a weak grin.

"Alright, we won't tell you till their on their way," Harry grinned.

"You really want children?" Draco asked eagerly perking up slightly.

"Its definitely something I would like, and from what we have said to each other Lucius too. Obviously there is still a lot to happen first, but I think its something in the not too distant future. You're really ok with it?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'd like brothers and sisters, a bigger family," Draco admitted quietly.

"….Do I make myself clear?" Lucius's slightly louder snarl caught their attention making them look up to see Lucius holding Severus by the lapel of his robes.

"Very well, we shall just see won't we," Severus snapped glaring at Harry over Lucius's shoulder causing twin growls to break through the room as the temperature carried on creeping up dramatically.

"You can see all you like Professor, I have no intentions at all of leaving Lucius and Draco, no matter what the rest of the 'Gryffindors' say," Harry said sharply feeling Draco tensing slightly at his side, though thankfully there was no doubt in his feelings.

"Hmm," Severus frowned.

"I'm going to have to get going, I'm going to be late as it is," Harry sighed glancing at the clock.

"We'll be right here when you're done," Lucius smiled walking over to him and holding him firmly against his chest. Despite knowing that he was going to be late as it was Harry couldn't stop himself from burying himself into his mate's chest, breathing in the calming scent that made up Lucius as he clenched the fabric of Lucius's robes in his hands.

Lucius stroked his fingers through the short hair at Harry's nape, just squeezing with enough pressure to send a shiver through Harry's body before he tilted Harry's head back and swallowed him in one of his drugging, mind spinning kisses that stole Harry's breath and lit his body on fire.

When they pulled apart after several lingering kisses Draco was grinning as he looked away from them while Severus had a scowl on his face, but there was also a thoughtful look there.

"I…I have to go," Harry sighed.

"Come back when you're done," Draco demanded nudging his father out the way to tug Harry into a hug, affectionately nuzzling Harry's cheek in a way that reminded Harry of a puppy giving its mother affection.

"I will. I'll see you in a bit then, wish me luck," He managed a slight smile. Lucius kissed him firmly again one last time before he allowed Harry to leave the room, Draco's concerned 'good luck' following him out.

* * *

><p>He quickly put to use the spells that Hermione had taught him to straighten and freshen up his jeans and jumper, casting a spell to at least try and flatten his hair down a little as he hurried through the corridors towards Albus's rooms as he cursed the fact that he was fifteen minutes late. Just as he was hurtling around the second to last corner Ron barrelled into sight from the other end of the corridor.<p>

"Bloody hell mate where the hell have you been? They're going spare up there I was sent to try and track you dow…Are you wearing last nights clothes?" Ron looked torn between slapping him on the back and horror.

"We just slept! He met me before I got to the tower and we went back to his rooms to chat a little, we fell asleep on the sofa," Harry smacked on the chest when he settled on leering at Harry.

"Yeah well wait until you see what Dumbledore did to Sirius!" Ron snickered as they hurried up the staircase to Albus's rooms.

"What's he done?" Harry asked intrigued as they slowed to a walk as they made their way through the main office to Albus's sitting room.

"Oh no I won't deprive you of seeing this," Ron started chuckling.

"I hope its amusing because I have a feeling I will need a little humour before this is done," Harry sighed stopping outside the door to pull himself together.

"Don't worry mate, I'm backing you in there and so is Dumbledore, Bill is here as well," Ron clapped Harry's shoulder before they both nodded and walked into the Lions den.

"Harry! Where have you been you're late! Did something happen has that…that man hurt you!" Molly Weasley's shriek got things off to a nice start, the heat in the room climbing rapidly higher as Harry felt anger washing over him.

"Woah Harry! Already!" Bill Weasley grinned coming over to Harry and hugging him tightly despite the furious look on Harry's face. Blinking shocked he hugged Bill back.

"Good to see you Bill. Already?" Harry asked confused.

"Elemental control, well not in this case," Bill clapped Harry on the back with enough force to send him forwards a little.

"Wearing yesterdays clothes tut tut my boy," Albus murmured in his ear as he came over to hug him as well causing Harry to blush.

"We just slept," He hissed back.

"Harry…" Remus walked over hesitantly causing Harry to look at him worriedly. "I…I really don't know what to say," he sighed.

"You can't just say your happy for me and leave it at that?" Harry asked hopefully already knowing the answer.

"Its Lucius Malfoy Harry!" Arthur said as though the name itself was distasteful.

"I am aware of that. Can we at least sit down before you start insulting my mate!" Harry snapped looking around. Sirius was sitting rather sulkily in an armchair, surprisingly quiet. Remus was standing halfway between Sirius and Harry looking completely unsure. Molly and Arthur were standing in front of an armchair.

"Of course, we are all going to be completely civilised about this. Aren't we!" Albus said, his tone booking no argument. Harry found himself sitting in the middle of Ron and Albus with Bill standing behind him while the others reluctantly retook their seats.

"Have you been with him?" Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I needed a little comfort and time with him before facing the Spanish inquisition," Harry said coolly meeting their eyes unblinkingly.

"Lucius Malfoy comfort! Ha he has about as much comfort in him as a…. Some day my prince will comeSome day we'll meet againAnd away to his castle we'll goTo be happy forever I know Some day when spring is hereWe'll find our love anewAnd the birds will singAnd wedding bells will ringSome day when my dreams come true!" Harry blinked at Sirius as his words suddenly broke out into a warbling song that was very familiar.

"Erm…."

"Albus take this damned spell off me! I'm just telling the truth about that…A whole new worldA new fantastic point of viewNo one to tell us noOr where to goOr say we're only dreamingA whole new worldA dazzling place I never knewBut when I'm way up hereIt's crystal clearthat now I'm in a whole new world with youNow I'm in a whole new world with you!" Harry blinked twice before he turned his head and started to snicker into Ron's shoulder.

"Albus do you think maybe you could take the spell of Sirius now?" Remus asked slightly exasperatedly.

"Not really no, I would rather not have to deal with heat levels with an angry veela mate reacting to his mate being insulted," Albus snorted. "Tea my boy?" He smiled at Harry.

"Please," Harry nodded sobering up slightly.

"You can't really believe that this isn't anything but a trick!" Molly huffed just as Harry was taking his tea.

"Lucius is a veela, a veela can't lie about who their mate is, they're magic simply won't allow them to, just as a their magic wouldn't allow them to do that to their young," Bill responded before Harry could.

"Plus Harry is already displaying compete levels of being a veela mate, he has all the magics that a mate receives, he can feel Lucius and Draco through their bond, he sees Draco as his child and Draco sees him as his parent," Ron added.

"And I'm immune to the Veela allure," Harry said before taking a sip of his tea. Speaking of the bond, Lucius and Draco were sending constant waves of affection and care to him separately from their balls.

"You're immune to the allure?" Remus asked.

"The more I met veelas the more immune that I became immune to them. But Lucius and Draco have both turned the allure on in my presence and all I saw was them glowing," Harry shrugged.

"They just glow to you?" Ron turned to Harry looking fascinated. "There is not real reported accounts on whether mates are affected by the allure or not, if they can tell that the allure is turned on. Though its true, you did become less and less affected by veela the more that you were exposed to them. After the display in the quidditch…erm never mind," Ron paused mid spiel seeing the looks that he was getting.

"This…this just isn't possible I refuse to accept that you are the mate to…to…to Malfoy!" Sirius spat out, clearly wanting to say something else but remembering the spell.

"I don't really care what you want to accept or not Sirius, basically while I respect your opinion and I love you this is absolutely none of your business, any of your business. You either accept it or you don't, but I am warning you now that I am not giving Lucius and Draco up for anything so if you try and fight me on this is will cause friction and difficulties between us…." Harry slammed down his mug before fixing his eyes on the four of them, when Molly opened her mouth, clearly to say something that would no doubt infuriate him he flicked his hand at her silencing her. "No! I am well aware that they are Malfoy's thank you, I am not stupid or an amnesiac! However none have you have really seen the real Malfoy's, while they put up a front I have been allowed to see them how they really are, I can feel what they feel. Lucius cares for me and loves me, he is gentle and considerate, he wants to look after me and love me, and he sees me for me, not as the boy-who-lived or the chosen one, or even the last Potter heir! He loves me! Have you considered how difficult it would be for me to find someone like that? Lucius is offering me so much and demanding nothing in return, we are moving at a speed that I am happy with, he just wants to make me happy. He even lied and told me that we could have a friendship relationship instead of a romantic one so that I would make the choice because I wanted to and not because of my saving people thing!"

"He was a Death Eater Harry!" Arthur argued.

"I am well aware of that fact thank you very much, I will repeat I am not stupid or an amnesiac and before any of you suggest it I am under no spell or potion! We haven't discussed it yet, but the key word to that sentence is was! Lucius brought himself and Draco into Albus's protection eight months before the end of the war, he fought in the Final Battle, he took that cutting hex to his stomach to protect Draco if you remember!" Harry snapped.

"That…that doesn't mean he is good all of a sudden!" Remus said hesitantly.

"He could still hurt you! He's a cruel man…" Arthur's words stilled when the heat in the room suddenly exploded upwards.

"Bloody hell Harry cool it down please!" Bill groaned stripping his outer robes off quickly.

"Dad Lucius couldn't hurt Harry even if he wanted to! His veela just wouldn't allow him to. He, Draco and Harry can not physically or mentally intentionally hurt each other! And you haven't seen them together. Lucius looks at Harry like he's his entire world, he treats him like he's the most precious thing he's ever seen," Ron said quietly from his seat beside Harry. The room was silent after his words as the four others took in Ron's defence of the Malfoy's and the room cooled back down to a normal heat. "Harry is clearly Lucius's mate, and I haven't seen Harry happier than he has been in the last week. I wouldn't be so selfish as to try and take that away from Harry simply because of a name and previous experiences, I trust Harry more than I distrust Lucius. Harry says he isn't what he appears and I trust that. And besides that since we have found out Lucius and Draco have both been civil to me, even friendly," Ron added, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment as the tips of his ears turned red.

Harry smiled at his best friend feeling a wealth of affection and warmth for him welling in his chest.

"You are telling me that you accept this?" Sirius choked.

"And support Harry, yes!" Ron nodded firmly.

"You…you want to be with Lucius?" Remus asked Harry unsurely.

"Remus…"

"No Sirius be quiet!" Remus snapped at the animagus before turning to look at Harry.

"Yes, I want to be with Lucius…I'm falling in love with him. I'm not going to change my mind Remy," Harry said quietly meeting the werewolf's eyes.

"Oh Harry. Why can't you ever do things simply Cub?" Remus sighed standing and going over to Harry. Tugging him to his feet Remus gave him a tight hug that smelt of tweed and books as Harry hugged him just as tightly back.

"Remus I can't believe that you are actually supporting Harry being with that none good son of a…Whether you're a brotherOr whether you're a mother,You're stayin' alive, stayin' the city breakin'And ev'rybody shakin'And we're stayin' alive, stayin' , ha, ha, ha,Stayin' ' , ha, ha, ha,Stayin' alive!"

"Sirius Black you will get over your Gryffindor pride and arrogance and you will listen to what your godson is telling you! He is falling in love with Lucius, who from what Ron says is already in love with Harry. Lucius is a veela, there are few bonds and mates that offer the love and support that a veela does. It's a dream for any parent for their child to be the mate of a veela, and espically for Harry who would struggle to find someone who could look passed all the crap that the wizarding world puts upon him! And Lucius can protect him from the wizarding public and the press, he can look after him and give him the peaceful life that he desires! Harry has chosen this, you need to decide whether your pride or your godson is more important," Remus said sharply.

"Remus…" Sirius choked staring at them open mouthed.

"Srius I don't want to have to fight with you over this, I'm not giving Lucius up, if you can't accept that then that is all we're going to do, I'm going to be pulled in two directions," Harry said softly, deciding now would be a good time to allow tears to well in his eyes. Mentally grinning as he watched as Sirius broke down.

"Pup…" He whimpered covering his eyes before standing and walking over to wrap himself around Harry as well, squishing him between himself and Remus.

"Please Sirius, I'm not asking you to be best mates, but just try and be civil for me, accept that this is what I want," Harry asked moving so he had an arm wrapped around each of them.

"You really want this? This..,.Malfoy…he…he's really truly what you want?" Sirius sighed.

"Really truly. Lucius is who I want, and that's not going to change Padfoot," Harry decided to bring out the big guns, calling Sirius by his nickname and staring up at him wide eyed.

"And you're already falling in love with him?" he huffed.

"Yes, I'm already falling in love with him. And I already think of Draco as my own…Albus told you what happened with the boys who attacked him?" Harry asked.

"Oh…I'm going to have to spend Yule with them aren't I?" Sirius groaned closing his eyes.

"It won't be that bad Siri, his house elves make amazing apple pies," Harry laughed. "I love you guys," He said quietly squeezing them.

"I'm sorry but I simply cannot accept this! I…I shall speak to the Ministry, the press! This is not happening!" Molly snapped interrupting the moment.

"I'm afraid that should you try and make this public before Harry and Lucius are ready to reveal the matter then I shall block you at ever turn, as will I am sure Lucius," Albus said with a smile, but his blue eyes were icy sharp.

"Lucius has already informed the Veela council of our relationship, there is nothing that the Ministry can do without infuriating the Veela nation," Harry added coldly.

"Mum you're not going to win here. What Harry won't say that is if it's a choice…you will lose," Ron said firmly moving to stand beside the threesome.

"No…we are like family," Molly gasped.

"And Lucius is Harry's mate, Draco his kit…it doesn't matter whether it is by blood or not!" Ron spoke louder as Molly went to speak. "You, we, can't compete with that,"

* * *

><p><strong>Review responses:<strong>

**TwistedSavior's comments, Firstly thank you for your review, amazing to hear that my stories are being enoyed XD As I've said I wanted a story where you didn't have the predicatble line of them not liking each other but Harry felt he had to storyline. Erm the breakfast thing really is just Harry mothering Draco, no other back story there. Stay tuned for Draco's mate and hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Mystical-Elf-Of-Sorrow, *blushing* thank you that is totally amazing to hear! Thank you so so so much!**

**Grim1989, thank you XD I thought so too, clearly lol. **

**Tati1, hee hee oops, thanks for pointing that out, and your more than welcome, any questions asked in reviews I do my best to answer, unless I want to torture you all by making you wait and see XD**

**GreeneyedAlice91, Glad your enjoying my version of the plotline, thought it was time to shake it up a little, do love Harry/Lucius Harry/Severus myself XD Glad your enjoying my interactions between characters and that I'm clearly writing Draco the way he is in my head. Hee hee loved writing the Harry and Albus interaction, I was snickering away to myself, hope you enjoyed Albus's plan in this chapter XD**

**Elfwyn, Thank you XD I thought it was time I wrote a supportive Albus, your right there are more and more manip!Albus stories out there. Thank you for your review I had an amazing holiday, Hogmanay in Scotland is always an event lol. Hope you had a good holiday yourself and Happy new year!**

**She-who-waits-in-darkness, I sincerely apologise! I hope this was worth the wait! XD**

**WyrdSmith, Happy that my Albus went down well, thought it would be a nice change to see. You have me grinning like mad every time I read your reviews, thank you so much for them and for taking to time to be so supportive, it really is amazing XD Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will definetely keep a Draco/Bill pairing ready in the sidelines for where it will fit!**

**TheAPDumbass, That's the point though, the veela wipes away any previous relationships, so Harry and Draco are starting from a clean slate where they see each other as parent/child. **

**sm1982, Thank you so much for that amazing review, hope you enjoyed XD**

**Yngoldfogee, Glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you liked the reactions and results in this one. Thank you for pointing out that spelling will try and get it fixed. Thank you for reviewing so regularly, is amazing to see, hope you enjoyed XD**

**Akaluan, Thank you for review, its brilliant to hear that my stories are going down well and being enoyed, sorry about the wait but hope it was worth it. **

**END! Of reviws only, don't panic! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N Ok, another update for this story, some more interaction between Harry and Lucius while the Malfoy's meet some of the family. Also the poll has closed down, Draco's mate has been decided, and shall be meeting him soon. Enjoy XD**

**Vicky-lou98's comment, Thank you for your review, it is brilliant to hear you are enjoying the story. As for Draco's mate, that has been picked out in the poll and he shall be showing up soon**

**Bluetoads, Lol I thought it was time to show some loving between Harry and Lucius, and to put a little more about the bond in. Glad you are enjoying it and hope this chapter is as good. **

**akj, thank you, I wanted to do something different to the main type of veela stories you tend to get, so it is good to hear that it is going down well XD Also just loved the idea of Harry mothering Draco lol. As for the mistakes I am sorry about those, I don't use a beta and unfortunetly no matter how often I check the mistakes slip through. **

**gsferal, Ah so you picked up the connection between Ginny's reaction and Molly's, explained a bit more in this chapter, along with a bit more Severus. As to your questions, Harry is sixteen so this is his sixth year, Voldemort was defeated at the Department of Mysteries. **

**The Future Mrs Tom Riddle, Have to say totally loving the name! Also thank you for your review, as I have said before thought would be a nice difference not to have them fighting the bond until the very last chapter. Ah yes, the damned your and you're I am working on that and checking closer for it, hopefully it will be under control soon. Believe it or not it stems from not being allowed to use abriviations for three years. I don't take it as being negative at all, constructive criticsm is always welcome!**

**Nathy-666, thank you so much for your review, I am glad you are enjoying it and hope you enjoy this chapter XD**

**MrsSnape2u, I am glad to hear that you are enjoying the story, and that you like the direction it is going in, lol I am afraid that most of my stories end up with at least a little Molly bashing, the woman annoys me quite a bit :s As to your questions, 1) Yes Harry knows that he can have children. 2) I will explain about Narcissa at some point soon, but she has gone away. 3) Not really sure how many children they will have yet. 4) Sorry, I did consider Ron being Draco's mate but decided to put him with someone else. Draco's mate was voted on in a poll and will be coming up soon. Thank you for your questions XD**

**Remeyqueen97, You're right there aren't enough Lucius/Harry stories, I don't think there ever could be lol. Have you checked out my other Harry/Lucius fic Unexpected Developments? And Bittersweet Alias's Hanging By A Moment?**

**Sgw127, lol, and you have a bit more action for Harry and Lucius in this chapter. **

**, lol thought it was time we saw some of Lucius protective instincts coming out. **

**MYChakram08, Glad motherly Harry is going down so well XD Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Justlookingforupdates, I did consider Ron, but I am afraid he won't be Draco's mate, they would have known by now. **

**she-who-waits-in-darkness, I always try and respond to any reviews with questions or comments, thank you for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter XD**

**ShadowofaDarkSlytherin, Glad you are enjoying the story, Draco's mate has been picked and will be showing up very soon!**

**hmbcottrell, Lol I am glad you are enjoying the story and the way I am writing Lucius, this is how I like to imagine he would act away from the public eye. Sorry Draco's mate won't be Neville, his mate is however picked.**

**WrydSmith, as usual your review had me grinning and very happy. Very happy you are enjoying the way I am going with me story and characters, thought it was time we saw a different Ron. Lol with the way your stories are going you will be gathering a rapid growing fan base.**

**Brebaby, hee hee hee glad you enjoyed the spell, enjoyed writing that. **

**Fire Dolphin, I am afraid Arthur won't be our ally in this!**

**Grim1989, lol you're starting to predict me!**

**Rokkis, clearly I live to grant your wishes, I give you more Harry Draco moments and Harry Lucius snuggling XD Thank you for your review, enjoy! **

**Shadow Eclipse, wow that is an amazing review, thank you so much!**

**Elfin69, I'm probably going to have it as the bond being made when they mate. The Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Hermione bit will show up throughout the story, and what they plan to do. Severus is still just having difficulty letting go of his grudge. **

**FantasyLover74, hee hee I loved writing that bit. The roadblock will come up along the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven<strong>

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Bill asked quietly as he and Ron followed Harry along the corridors.

"No he won't, don't worry. Besides I hardly get to see you, I want to get to spend lunch with you but…" Harry drew off biting his lip.

"But you need Lucius right now. There's nothing to be embarrassed about Harry, you are mates, that was a stressful situation, you need your mate right now," Ron smiled shaking his head.

"What about Fred, George, Percy and Charlie?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well Charlie, Fred and George are totally on your side once they heard that Lucius was a veela, heard what you did to those boys and after the letter Ron sent home basically saying he supported you and thought that this was the right choice for you to make. To all our shocks Percy is also firmly on your side and went off on a long lecture about what he knew about mates and veela mates in general," Bill laughed.

"Ginny isn't happy," Harry sighed.

"Ginny's head was filled with stories of you by mum when she was younger, when she met you you became a real fairytale, then when you saved her her night in shining armour. She had it in her head you were suddenly one day going to realise you were in love with her, marry her and make her Mrs Chosen One. Which is why we're so so supportive of this, we live with one of the harpies that would be trying to seduce you and marry you," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Here we are," Harry smiled before knocking on the portrait. Seconds later it was opened by a confused Draco who paused mid hug to blink at Bill.

"Harry, you know you have two Weasleys trailing you right?" Draco said without letting Harry go as Lucius hurried to the entrance.

"I'm aware of that yes as I brought them here. I hoped we could have lunch together?" this was aimed at Lucius.

"Come in, I know Ronald but I'm sorry you are…" Lucius looked at Bill cautiously.

"Bill Weasley, the eldest one," Bill held out his hand.

"Oh, the curse breaker, Harry has spoken a lot about you. Pleasure," Lucius nodded shaking the offered hand. As soon as he let go he seemed to have had enough of waiting as he gently pried Draco off Harry and nudged him out the way so he could tug Harry against him himself. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, can we sit down?" Harry asked feeling the tiredness seeping into his bones already. It had only been two hours since he left.

"Come on my love," Lucius easily guided Harry inside leaving Draco to motion an uncertain Ron and Bill in. Severus was perched in the armchair scowling slightly as Lucius led Harry to the sofa they had slept on the night before. Sitting down Harry quickly toed off his shoes and tugged Lucius down so he could bury his face into his shoulder.

Quietly Draco, Bill and Ron came over, Bill perching at the end of the sofa while Draco motioned to the other free armchair for Ron before moving to sit on the floor between Severus and Lucius. Harry sighed as he felt his body relaxing at being surrounded by Lucius. Without really thinking of their company he raised his head, tilting it towards Lucius in askance which was quickly answered. Lucius kissed Harry gently and deeply, slowly enjoying the taste of his mate and providing comfort and warmth. Harry was amazing each time they kissed by how much Lucius could show with his kisses, always understanding what the man was trying to say and give Harry with them.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lucius asked when they pulled apart.

"Am now," Harry sighed dropping his head onto Lucius's shoulder even as he kept his arms around his stomach, snuggling closer. He laughed however when he realised the four others in the room were all looking pointedly elsewhere. "Sorry,"

"I so didn't need to see my little brother being snogged," Bill laughed teasingly.

"How did it go then?" Severus drawled making Harry tense in Lucius arms. Sensing the rising tension a nervous and slightly uncomfortable looking Ron quickly summed up the meeting.

"Dumbledore cast a song on Black to make him sing whenever he tried to insult me?" Lucius snickered causing the two Weasley boys to blink at him.

"Two were muggle children's songs that I remember from when Dudley watched them, and one was a muggle dance song," Harry grinned. "Remus and he are going to try though," He added leaning up to kiss Lucius cheek.

"I thought you were going to melt us when dad accused Lucius of going to hurt you," Bill sighed shaking his head.

"I got angry," Harry pouted blushing.

"Your temper flairs were scary enough before you could control the elements along with them," Ron snickered, grinning when Harry scowled at him.

"I did not think Molly and Arthur would be accepting," Lucius sighed.

"They're stuck in their ways. Dad with his obsession over the feud, mum mainly because she believes no one is good enough for any of us, but she particularly had in mind Harry and Ginny getting married. They really don't like Fleur either, they insult her behind her back - though not quietly enough for her not to hear all the time - mum is constantly going on about how it's a little quick to get married in front of Fleur, she glares at her, and makes snide comments. At least me and Fleur aren't alone now in being the rebellious lovers," Bill grinned holding his hand out to Harry. Laughing amused Harry high fived him.

"Fred and George will make their lives hell, I think that's probably the only reason Dumbledore left mum and dad alone," Ron grinned.

"Oh, they're pissed alright," Bill nodded.

"Why?" Lucius frowned.

"Harry's a little brother to all of us, and like with you, family matters more than anything else. It doesn't matter that Harry isn't blood, we all adopted him. Fred and George while they may come across as being light hearted, fun loving, easy going guys, heaven forbid you do anything to one of their brothers or sister. They are scary when they even think one of us has been hurt," Bill explained.

"Like the time that guy teased Percy about being a bookworm, the twins pranked him for four weeks solid. He was losing hair by the end of it," Ron shook his head though he looked a little proud.

"And you are really ok with this?" Lucius asked unsurely, even as Harry wriggled across him so he was sitting with his back against the arm of the sofa, his legs now over Lucius's lap so he could run his fingers through Draco's hair gently.

"Harry's happy, he has a good future with you, and he has a love that is purely about him and not any of the shit the wizarding world lumps on him. We know that you will love him above anyone else and will look after him. How could we not want that for our little brother? Plus I am engaged to a part veela, I know something of the bond you guys are sharing," Bill smiled.

"Does this mean I'm uncle Ron to Draco?" Ron grinned suddenly. Harry burst out laughing along with Bill while Lucius looked amused, Draco stared at Ron horrified however.

"I am not calling him uncle! Its bad enough my bearer is younger than me without calling someone a few month older than me uncle!" Draco pouted. "Harry tell him!"

"Its alright Kit, you don't have to call him anything you don't want to," Harry laughed resuming his petting which quickly had Draco relaxing.

"Well, you will be joining us for lunch yes?" Lucius asked.

"If you don't mind," Bill nodded, clearly testing the waters.

"You are Harry's family, I would like to get to know you and for us to get on. Come love, you are probably best to order for us," Lucius smiled urging Harry to his feet and then quickly hustling him across the room.

"Put up blocks!" Draco yelled over his shoulder before they could leave the room making Harry blush darkly.

"Order lunch huh?" Harry grinned as Lucius closed his study door behind them. He let out an embarrassing squeak when he found himself scooped up and sat on the desk with an intense veela pressed between his legs and holding him against his obsession. Snuggling into the warm chest in front of him he peered up at Lucius.

"I could feel how upset and angry you were getting and I just wanted to be at your side," Lucius admitted bending to nudge aside Harry's collar so he could mouth the mark he made the night before.

"Next time I don't want to do it alone. I've met with them and made my choice clear. You weren't worried I would let them change my mind?" Harry asked concerned, though slightly breathlessly as his fingers played with Lucius's shirt.

"Had you not told me you thought you were falling in love with me I probably would have, however hearing that has settled my veela a lot," Lucius smiled against the skin of his neck.

"I don't think I am falling in love with you Lucius," Harry said softly. "I know I am. I don't think I could do without you and Draco in my life now and it has been such a short amount of time,"

"Does it scare you?" Lucius asked concerned.

"There is a small part of me that says I should feel that this is going so fast, but I just can't feel that, it feels right, and I don't want to fight it, at all. If anything it scares me how little it scares me, if that makes sense?" Harry answered.

"It makes sense, it feels so right to me as well," Lucius smiled lifting his head to kiss Harry tenderly. "My little mate," He sighed.

"Does that make you my big mate?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you had a feel last night what's your opinion?" Lucius smirked.

"Lucius Malfoy! Was that a dirty joke I heard?" Harry gasped mock horrified, but his glittering eyes gave it away.

"I was just answering your question," Lucius shrugged trying to look innocent and making Harry smirk.

"Come on we need to order lunch, Weasley boys get hungry. And as for your answer, I think I need a closer look before I can reach any decision, things may have been…padded out," Harry grinned at the affronted look he got.

"I can assure you that was all me!" Lucius growled leaning forwards with the clear intention to attack Harry's mouth. Only to blink when he found a hand pressed against his lips.

"Food lover boy, we'll confirm your claim later," Harry teased dodging nimbly out the way of Lucius's hands.

"The more used to this situation you get, the more trouble I am in," Lucius growled lowly, moving across the room swiftly and boxing Harry against the wall with his arms in a similar manner to the night before in the corridor. At that thought a small shudder ran through Harry's body was Lucius's liquid silver eyes trapped Harry sparkling emerald ones.

"Trouble? You make it sound like I am dangerous," Harry breathed out, cursing himself as he realised that his hand had tangled into Lucius's hair without his permission or realising it.

"Oh you are, incredibly dangerous. I hope you know, that when we finally seal the bond between us, neither of us will be leaving the bedroom for a few days at least," As Lucius spoke his lips were brushing feather light down Harry's neck, his hot breath teasing the flesh that it passed and causing goose bumps to mark his trail. Harry was finding it difficult to take a proper breath as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes at the feelings Lucius's body and words were coaxing from him.

"Days?" Harry breathed out, his breath catching at the implication. "Not even for necessities?"

"I have an en suit and house elves, there will be no need to leave our room. When we are not eating and sleeping…we will be enjoying each other," Lucius breathed out the last bit before sealing their lips together. Harry couldn't stop himself. His fingers clawed at Lucius's shirt, his lips moving with Lucius's as his veela dominated and controlled the kiss, his large hands stroking up and down Harry's sides before slipping down to cup his bum. Lucius had just pressed their hips together in a toe curling thrust when there was a loud hammering on the door to the study.

"I don't know what you two are doing and I don't want to, but you can finish it later, get out here! We can hear thumps!" Draco yelled through the door.

"Urgh," Harry dropped his head against Lucius's chest with a barely heard groan. He could hear Lucius's own groan of disappointment, but the stroking of his hands became soothing instead of arousing.

"We'll be a moment!" Lucius called to Draco at another knock. "Come back here this evening? After supper to spend the evening together?" Lucius asked hurriedly.

"And continue this?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I did not want to push you, but yes hopefully we can continue and finish this," Lucius smiled before kissing Harry softly. "Come on love,"

"What about ordering lunch?" Harry asked confused as Lucius took his hand and led him to the door.

"Oh that, my elves were already making it from the moments I asked if they were staying," Lucius shrugged.

"I don't know whether to feel coerced or pleased you tricked me in here," Harry chuckled before they stepped out.

"Have fun?" Bill grinned. Severus and Ron were sitting opposite each other looking highly uncomfortable and unsure of the situation, Bill was just sitting on the sofa smirking at them, Draco was grinning amused.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled, his face turning red, only deepening when Bill started snickering.

"So Black and Lupin were accepting of this situation?" Draco asked curiously as Harry settled himself back into the position he and Lucius had been in, after the morning he had the part inside him he had isolated as the part of himself that was taking on Lucius Veela instincts was calling for him to be near Lucius, he needed the contact between them, he needed to be close to Lucius and feel his reassuring warmth and strong body. And from the feelings he was interpreting from his Lucius bubble Lucius was needing the contact between them as well, needing Harry close.

Sure enough Lucius's arms wound around his waist and secured him close to his body even as Harry made himself comfortable and settled his head against Lucius's shoulder. When Harry lifted his eyes to answer Draco he met Ron's. The redhead was watching them with a warm, happy smile and when he saw that he had Harry's attention he gave a nod that told Harry everything. He finally, fully believed that this was what Harry wanted, that Lucius and Draco made him completely happy, and that Lucius loved him and cared about him. Grinning Harry nodded back.

"What was that?" Lucius asked looking confused between the two of them.

"Huh?" Harry looked away from his best friend to look at his mate.

"You two stared at each other for a bit before you suddenly gave a big burst of happiness," Draco explained also looking between the two Gryffindors.

"Just coming to a final agreement about something," Harry laughed.

"But you didn't say anything," Draco frowned.

"Oh they do that every now and then, its completely creepy to watch," Bill laughed. "Fleur finds it fascinating to watch,"

"You are to be married yes?" Lucius asked.

"This summer," Bill nodded with a happy grin.

"Do not be getting any ideas," Severus drawled. Harry raised his head blinking when he heard the angry hissing growl that came from Lucius's chest. Carefully he placed his hand onto Lucius's chest tentatively pushing feelings of warmth and calm into his mate.

"According to you Harry wouldn't be coming back here after the meeting, but he's sitting here and he brought two of his family to meet us," Draco scowled at the potions master as he shuffled closer to Harry and his father. Once again Harry's hand fell onto Draco's head to soothingly run his fingers through his hair.

"I know you don't think much of me, and I know a lot of that stems from who my father was. And I won't defend him, we both know I saw what he did to you, that I saw he was a bully. But I also know you were friends with my mum. I am not my mum or my dad, the only thing I remember about them is their deaths, I didn't know what the looked like until I was eleven, so how can I be like either of them except in looks? I know what it feels like to be bullied, so I would never do that to anyone, I don't like my fame, why would I? I am famous for the night I lost my parents and have been judged and had expectations that I can never live up to placed upon me since I was a year old. All my 'fame' has brought me is pain, misery and death. You can call me arrogant all you want, you can delude yourself that because I used to look like my father and still have similarities to him that I am him. But you are the bully and arrogant one who saw what he wanted and blinded himself to all other possibilities, you are the one who bullied and picked on a child from the moment I entered Hogwarts, going so far as to try and get me expelled from the only place I have really been able to call my home besides the Burrow where I spend a few weeks a year. I won't allow you to disrespect mines and Lucius's relationship or the relationship I have with Draco. You do not know what I feel for Lucius and Draco, but they do. I would prefer you keep your opinions to yourself about a relationship you have a biased idea upon and have no idea about as you won't see it clearly," Harry spoke calmly but the coolness in his voice matched the lowering temperature that battled with the random spikes of heat.

Draco and Ron were staring at Harry completely stunned and a little awed, Bill looked like he was battling not to laugh, Severus looked shocked and unsure whether he wanted to shout at Harry and take points or argue with him. Lucius however had a faint smile on his face as he took Harry's chin and turned his face to press calming, soothing kisses over his face and lips.

"Harry is right Severus, he did not know James or Lily, how could he be like James? You do not see Harry, you do not see my mate, you merely see the shadow and ghost of James. And it will stop. You are my best friend and my brother, but you must understand Severus Harry is my mate. You alone know what it has been like for me while I waited to find my mate and when I thought that perhaps my mate had rejected me or died," Lucius spoke with silver blue eyes closed as he rested his face against the side of Harry's face, his hand cupping the other side.

"I…I need time…I need to think. I will speak to you later," With a frown on his face Severus hurriedly left the room causing Harry to sigh and close his eyes.

"I am sorry, I lost my temper. I shouldn't have said anything," Harry bit his lip as he looked at Lucius as well as searched his bubble to check if he was angry with him.

"No, you said what Severus had to hear, and nothing that wasn't the truth. It is probably a good idea that you said something, as had he carried on I probably would not have controlled my Veela side for much longer," Lucius shook his head. Feeling the sadness and anger within Lucius Harry gently brushed his nose along Lucius's cheek and brushed his lips along his cheek.

"He loves and cares more for you, more than he hates me. He will come around," Harry said softly.

"He can be stubborn though," Lucius shook his head.

"Lunch is being ready Master," The house elf popped in with a small bow.

"Thank you Tizzle," Lucius nodded before helping Harry to his feet. Linking their fingers together he and Harry led the others into the small dinning room Lucius had in his rooms. Settling down Harry sat in between Lucius and Draco, Ron and Bill sitting on the opposite side.

The house elves had put together a meal that Harry knew Ron would be in heaven with. Scotch broth, chicken soup, ham sandwiches, chicken sandwiches, cucumber sandwiches. And they had an amazing looking sponge cake with what looked and smelt like lemon icing in the middle of the table.

"How did you find that out?" Harry gasped looked at Lucius wide eyed. Lemon sponge cake was his favourite dessert, he had tasted it the first time during second year and had immediately fell in love with it.

"I have my sources, I thought you could do with a treat," Lucius smiled at Harry sparkling eyes.

"You're going to be spoilt," Bill chuckled shaking his head.

"Of course, what else would I do with my mate?" Lucius asked with a smirk as Harry flushed but couldn't stop the happy swell in his chest.

"Don't even think about it," Harry gently smacked Lucius's arm.

"That is a fight I think you will lose," Ron laughed even as he eyed all the food.

"Miserably," Lucius nodded. "Tuck in," He added.

There was mostly silence for a little while as they all filled their plates and started eating, Harry realising how hungry he was after not having anything yet. There were small hums of satisfaction and murmurs of compliments between bites, Ron looked like he was in heaven.

"You didn't answer my question about Lupin and Black," Draco pointed out while trying to fend off Harry sneaking another sandwich slice onto his plate. Though it was half hearted at best and he was smiling happily as he did so.

"I knew Remus would be the most likely to give in, and once he actually listened to me he would be able to convince Sirius to calm down," Harry shrugged.

"Nice working of the crocodile tears by the way," Ron chuckled.

"I thought it was the right time to bring them out, Sirius can't stand it when I cry. He was already giving in, that broke him," Harry shrugged managing to slip another bit of cucumber sandwich onto Draco's plate.

"Wait, those were fake?" Bill choked looking between them.

"Of course, you didn't know?" Harry asked tilting his head slightly. He blinked and turned to Lucius as a familiar emotion washed down their bond at the same time as Draco groaned out loud.

"Father! Please I am trying to eat, block! Block!" He grumbled. Harry raised an eyebrow at Lucius who had coughed and looked embarrassed, glaring slightly at Harry's amused look.

"What just…oh…oh never mind," Ron flushed to the tips of his ears.

"You didn't have to feel it," Draco grumbled.

"You faked crying to win your godfather over?" Lucius decided to get the conversation back on track as the amusement Harry was feeling doubled.

"Yes…he was breaking with Remus pushing him, it just needed a little extra," Harry said as though it was obvious.

"That's a Slytherin thing to do," Draco pointed out.

"Of course it was, Harry could have been sorted into Slytherin just as much as Gryffindor after all," Ron shrugged only to be met with two choking Malfoy's, Bill casting a cleaning and drying spell to get rid of the juice Draco only just managed to spit over the side of the table.

"Guess I forgot to tell them that bit," Harry snickered as he rubbed and patted Draco's back.

"I'm also choking here!" Lucius huffed.

"Draco's choking," Harry said as though it was obvious.

"I'm your mate," Lucius would deny he was pouting.

"Draco's my kit," Harry responded, Lucius found it harder to deny the pout the second time around.

"You could have been in Slytherin?" Draco managed to say after Harry encouraged him to take sips of his drink.

"Well yes, the Sorting Hat wanted to place me in Slytherin first, but I asked it not to and it placed me in Gryffindor," Harry nodded.

"You asked not to be placed in Slytherin?" Lucius frowned.

"Oh don't get yourself all worked up," Harry rolled his eyes recognising the emotion coming from both the blondes. "At the time I sat on that stool all I knew about the wizarding world was that the man who I had just found out killed my parents came from that house, I had heard dark wizards came from that house, the friend that I had made on the train had said that all his brothers had been sorted into Gryffindor and he hoped he would be too, and unfortunately to run ins myself and Draco had had weren't exactly encouraging for me to want to be sorted into the same house as him," Harry tried to be tactful but he felt the flash of hurt, shame and fear coming from Draco as he lowered his head.

"I'm sor…"

"Hey none of that," Harry interrupted before Draco could finish, turning to tug Draco to him. His kit wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his face into the crook of Harry's shoulder, Harry able to feel him trembling faintly as he snuggled closer. "That was a long time ago, and none of it matters now. We have all done and said things that are regrettable now, but we're starting a fresh, its all over and done with," Harry said firmly.

"But the way I acted…" Draco choked.

"And me and Ron acted terribly to you as well. None of us were worse or better than the other. Besides you probably saved me, I would have been eaten alive in Slytherin when I first arrived here, being the boy-who-lived." Harry laughed squeezing Draco tightly before pulling back and pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead.

"So a Slytherin cross Gryffindor mate," Lucius laughed as they settled back into their seats.

"Yup," Harry grinned.

"And you…you _asked _the Sorting Hat not to put you in Slytherin and it listened?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"I can be persuasive," Harry teased him.

"Not a word!" Draco said quickly seeing the look on Lucius's face. Harry laughed at the exchange as Lucius looked put out.

"Fred, George and Charlie are going to love to see this. I think everyone pictures meals with you guys to be all stiff and formal," Bill chuckled amused. As normal Bill's tone, friendly smile and demeanour meant that his words weren't taken offensively as they could be.

"We can do informal and relaxed as well as anyone else," Lucius chuckled.

"Even if I did have to wrestle your boots off your feet last night when we curled up on the sofa," Harry snickered.

"My boots are perfectly comfortable and charmed to be so, I didn't need to take them off to be comfortable," Lucius protested.

"Bet you're glad you took them off this morning when we woke up though," Harry grinned.

"No need to look so smug love," Lucius huffed before turning to look at Bill who was coughing with Ron thumping him on the back.

"That's why you were late?" he managed to choke out.

"We just slept, and I was mostly late because I wasn't too eager about leaving to come to the meeting," Harry rolled his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter,"

"It likes living there thank you, and Fleur appreciates it," Bill wiggled his eyebrows amusingly.

"Poor Fleur," Harry shook his head mournfully.

"You corrupted her," Ron nodded.

"Shut it you two, she has a worse dirty mind than I do," Bill chuckled.

"That is true, remember that joke she told this summer about the leprechaun and the Hippogriff," Ron laughed.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Harry shook his head seeing the look on the Malfoy's faces.

"Perhaps we could meet up for a meal sometime this week, yourselves, your fiancé, and the other four of your brothers?" Lucius suggested. Though his face was completely smooth and unreadable Harry could feel Lucius's uncertainly at how his olive branch would be received, as well as the fact that he was doing this for Harry. Smiling Harry slipped his hand into Lucius's larger one and gave it a small squeeze.

"That sounds good. They want to meet you," Bill grinned nodding.

"And check out what we are like together," Harry muttered.

"So getting together for a meal, the ten of us," Bill clarified.

"Shall I book us a table on…Saturday?" Lucius asked.

"We'll be able to all make it, eight o'clock?" Bill asked.

"Do you know La Belle's?" Lucius asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah its just down from the Twins shop. I take it you don't want to invite Sirius and Remus?" Bill looked at Harry who looked horrified at the thought.

"I'm not putting Lucius through the twins and Remus and Sirius all in one go! I am attached to him you know!" Harry spluttered.

"That is good to know," Lucius chuckled amused at Harry's expression.

"I think we should probably start out slowly with Remus and Sirius, coffee or something, not a full meal," Harry mused looking at Ron.

"Would probably be the best idea, and threaten Sirius to be on his best behaviour or no more ice mice," Ron suggested.

"Maybe his chew toys as well?" Harry nodded.

"You buy Sirius chew toys?" Bill blinked, once again the others at the table looking between Harry and his best friend.

"He still spends a lot of time as Padfoot, he likes chew toys, and that rubber squeaky ball thing I got him last Christmas, though I think Remus might want to kill me for that, apparently Sirius had him playing fetch in the park so long Remus caught a cold," Harry winced.

"Oh, I am so blackmailing him with that information," Bill gave an evil grin that reminded Harry way too much of the twins.

"Do you mind if Neville comes to the meal as well? He'll manage to keep the twins under control, and I think he would like to meet you outside of the school situation as well," Harry asked Lucius nervously.

"Of course, if you want him to be there then he is more than welcome. But how can he control the twins? From what Severus told me they wouldn't listen to anyone," Lucius squeezed his mates hand still in his before serving up the cake as he spoke.

"Oh there are two people in the world that can control Fred and George. Harry and Neville. Harry because he is the only person they have never been able to trick into being pranked, he catches them out every time, the last time they tried something on his he turned their hair purple and hexed them so a siren would go off every time they tried to prank someone. Neville, well they have a crush on him and are trying to convince him that they are serious and not just messing with him," Ron explained.

"This is better than the Hogwarts elves make it!" Harry sudden groan had Draco blushing and spluttering at his father about putting a block up, Lucius desperately trying to stop himself from pouncing on his mate, while Bill laughed so hard he nearly fell out his seat and Ron just sat red faced but chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you said just to come in," Harry smiled as he closed the portrait behind himself. It felt right and a little strange just to walk into Lucius's quarters.<p>

"Hey, come on," Lucius looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa sideways with one leg up marking what looked like homework. Harry took his shoes off at the door and padded over, grinning when Lucius dropped the parchment onto the floor and held his hand out to Harry. Contently he slipped onto the sofa and rested his back against Lucius's chest, closing his eyes as the soothing up and down rhythm of his mates breathing mixed with the thump thump thump of his heart against his back.

"Hmm, I missed you," Harry sighed, wriggling a little so that he could rest his head against Lucius's shoulder, his fingers entwining with Lucius's on his waist.

"It was only a few hours," Lucius's deep, baritone chuckle rumbled through Harry's body as well as his ears, warming him and making him smile contently.

"I still missed you," Harry shrugged not bothering to open his eyes as he wriggled further back into Lucius's hold. He sighed when Lucius's nose ran up the length of his neck before his mouth fastened onto the skin underneath his ear, worrying and nipping at it before giving gentle licks and sucks to the reddening flesh. Automatically he titled his head to the side to allow Lucius better access with a slightly shuddering breath, he reached back to bury his fingers into Lucius's hair, clenching it and arching slightly when Lucius moved onto the pulse in his throat.

Lucius pressed his tongue flat to the rapidly increasing pulse licking a path up Harry's neck listening delightedly as Harry's breathing sped up, the feeling of his hand clenching into his hair and tugging lightly when he nipped a little harder on the beautiful pale expanse of his mate's delicious neck. When Harry gave a small hum of pleasure Lucius slowly slipped his hand down Harry's chest grinning at the gasp that he got from Harry when he realised that Lucius had used magic to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Lean forward a moment love," Lucius rasped into Harry's ear helping him out his shirt and quickly tugging off his own shirt before pulling Harry back. Harry arched his back into Lucius at the feeling of their bare skin against each others for the first time.

"Lucius…" The name was a plea, a longing and pure desire falling from Harry's tongue and it only burnt the fire inside of Lucius even brighter.

"Is this alright?" He breathed into Harry's ear, closing his own eyes as he breathed in the scent of his mate while his hand slipped to the waist line of Harry's trousers.

"Mm hm, please…don't stop," Harry gasped after a seconds thought, turning his head to brush his lips along Lucius's cheek before tugging a little firmer on the blonde hair between his fingers as he sealed their lips together in a wet, messy kiss that drove Lucius higher.

Quickly he had Harry's belt undone and his button undone and his zipper undone and was pushing the trousers off slender hips, revelling in every inch of his mate that was revealed to his eyes. Even though Harry was pale his skin had a golden hint to it that he thought absently contrasted his own moonlit skin nicely, sun and moon.

"You're so perfect," Lucius sighed as he managed to get Harry's trouser and underwear down to his knees. Blushing Harry kicked off his trousers and surrendered to Lucius's searching, caressing fingers. He watched as Lucius's pale fingers drifted down from his neck to skim over his chest and honed in on his hardening pink nipples. He groaned out and moved into the fingers as they pinched, rolled and pulled on the sensitive buds, Lucius all the while brushing kisses and nips along his shoulders, neck and tugging on his ear lobe.

The noises that he was managing to pull from Harry made Lucius sure that he would never be able to get enough of hearing them, of causing them and knowing that they were all for him, and only him. Sliding one hand slowly down Harry's side dragging out the sensation of their skin against each other, the rasp of their skin as he brushed over Harry's ribs and over the sharp hipbones, his fingers slowly tracing the crease where Harry's thigh and groin met and gaining a choked moan and gasp from Harry.

He knew where Harry wanted his hands, but feeling Harry, touching and stroking him he had to draw it out a little more, he had to touch a little more. Capturing Harry's lips again after he gave a mew of denial when Lucius's fingers carried on sliding down Lucius thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth hungrily, and in opposition to the gentle searching of his fingers along the outside of Harry's thighs, his palm rubbing a burning trail over Harry's skin as he made his way down to Harry's knee before achingly slowly easing his hand up the insides of Harry's thighs. He smiled in the kiss when Harry's hands came to grip his legs, clenching the fabric of Lucius's trousers as the touch to the soft skin of his thighs lit his arousal even higher.

Finally Lucius moved to Harry's centre, where his burning arousal longed for Lucius's touch the most. Lucius broke their kiss to gaze down Harry's body at his weeping, hard arousal longing for his mate's touch. Lucius wasn't one to deny his mate anything. He wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and listened delighted to the loud aroused moan that Harry gave when he tightened his hand and gave the hot, silky steel length a pump, Harry head thumping back onto his shoulders and his fingers tightening on Lucius's legs.

Reaching down with his other hand Lucius cupped Harry's balls and started rolling and tugging them in his hand as he set a steady, hard rhythm pumping Harry's cock, watching intently as his mate fell apart in his arms, his breathing a harsh panting, his eyes clamped closer and white teeth biting into his plump bottom lip, sweat was forming a sheen on Harry's body making him glow slightly in the fire light. With a small yell Harry's hips thrust forwards and he was cumming over Lucius's hand and up his chest, groaning as Lucius carried on pumping him firmly through his orgasm.

Harry lay panting in Lucius's arms, feeling his hands stroking his chest and thigh to ease him as he came down from his orgasm, the sight of Lucius having cleaned Harry's cum from his fingers and hand by licking it off not having helped. As his breathing slowed down he could feel Lucius's arousal pressing into his lower back, worrying at his lips he knew what he wanted to do, it was just whether he had the courage to do it or not. Raising his eyes he met Lucius's silver eyes heavy with lust and need, even as they were gentle and filled with warmth and love. Making his mind up he rolled in Lucius's arms and pressed a lingering kiss to Lucius's lips, cupping his face as Lucius's lips met his hungrily.

Lucius made a disagreeing noise when Harry shuffled out of his grip and away from the kiss, though the mischievous glitter in those green eyes did make him pause and wonder what Harry was up to, especially when he saw the nerves lingering in the back of Harry's eyes. He watched with a hawk eyed view as his delicious mate shuffled down the sofa until he was by Lucius's knees, slightly shaky hands reached up and undid Lucius's belt, then undid his button and zipper.

"Harry, you don't have to do anything," Lucius captured Harry's hands seeing how much they were shaking.

"I want to…I just…I'm a little nervous…I've not done anything like this before, Lucius?" Harry's nervous confession was interrupted when Lucius gave a groan and dropped his head back onto the arm of the sofa covering his face. "Lucius? what's wrong?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry you just sent my veela into overdrive," Lucius muttered through his hands, Harry noticing his breathing was extremely uneven.

"Huh?" Harry frowned feeling totally confused.

"Harry…you just told me that my mate, the mate I have waited for since I knew I would have one, you just admitted to me you are untouched by anyone else, that you will be mine and only mine. You know how possessive veela can be, the idea of it alone…" Lucius let out another groan that Harry thought sounded part pleasure part pain.

"Lucius, I don't want anyone else touching me but you, whenever anyone came onto me…it just didn't feel right, it felt as though I was betraying someone, here," Harry pressed a hand over his chest as he frowned into the fireplace. "I didn't feel a pull or attraction to anyone the way that Ron and the other guys talked about, the way Hermione and the girls talked about. I thought that there was something wrong with me,"

"Harry," Lucius reached out and tugged Harry to him, pulling him to his chest so Harry was curled against him.

"I used to worry that there was something wrong with me, that something had gone wrong the night Voldemort tried to kill me. I could love Ron and Hermione as my friends, and I came to love Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Bill, Charlie, hell even Percy as my brothers, I care a lot about Fleur, and I love Sirius and Remus like parents…but I couldn't feel romantically for anyone, and then I found Draco and…and Merlin the moment I cuddled him I loved him, and then you started speaking about how you were a veela, and I knew, I just knew…the way you looked at me, the way you touched me, when you kissed me…and I felt it, I felt that spark, the fire that the others had mentioned, I _wanted _to kiss you, I _wanted _to touch you and for you to touch me, I _wanted _you so much," Harry turned and buried his face into Lucius's shoulder.

"I forget how powerful you are sometimes because you don't flaunt it. Harry, your magic itself recognised the fact that there was another part to your soul and magic, another part of you you hadn't connected with yet, and it wouldn't allow for second best. Whenever any witch or wizard forms a relationship with another, to a point their magic connect, for your magic as powerful as it is, any connection besides our own would not have been tolerable," Lucius smiled holding his mate tightly against him.

"You were the only person I ever acknowledged to be good looking and sexy in a sexual sense. I knew people were good looking or pretty or handsome on a completely analytical point of view, but you were the only person I looked at and _felt _was attractive, even before this year. Though it was a whole lot innocent before," Harry laughed lifting his head to look at Lucius, stroking his finger down his pale cheek. "I made myself kiss Cho, the only thing I have done with someone else…Ron and Hermione thought I was with her for about twenty minutes, we had one small kiss before I left…I threw up, aside from the fact she was crying it just felt completely wrong and disgusting," Harry scrunched his nose up at the memory of how ill he had felt.

"I do not know what I have done to deserve you Harry Potter, but I swear to Merlin, Morgana, Circe, Slytherin, even Gryffindor, making sure you know how much you are loved every single day," Lucius littered Harry's face with kisses.

"What brought that on?" Harry laughed at the tickly feeling of Lucius's evening shadow brushing against his skin.

"Harry…you do not understand what I gift you are. Your magic alone, probably the moment we met for the first time bound itself to me the same way my veela bound me to you," Lucius laughed suddenly pouncing on Harry. Laughing as well Harry found himself lying on his back with a very happy, still very aroused Veela on top of him kissing over Harry's face and chest before devouring his lips.

Panting Harry tore his lips from Lucius when he started feeling light headed and determinedly wriggled his hands between himself and Lucius, reaching down to finish unzipping Lucius's trousers and pushed them off of his hips, using his feet to finally shove Lucius's trousers down to his knees, and finally, finally feeling his mate fully against him. gasping as Lucius's teeth worried at his neck Harry felt himself becoming aroused again, his over sensitive flesh reacting to the feeling of Lucius's heavy aroused length against his hip making him dig his fingers into the strong muscles of Lucius's back and turn his head to attach their lips again.

Grunting in slightly annoyance Lucius impatiently kicked his trousers and underwear fully off before settling himself into the cradle of Harry's hips as the younger lifted his legs and wrapped them around Lucius's waist. The playfulness in Lucius disappeared as his hips settled into a furious rhythm, making Harry cling onto him for dear life as Lucius pushed their bodies together, the friction of their cocks against each other, being rubbed between their bodies sending his body into pleasure overdrive once more.

Harry clamped his eyes shut at the feelings that were surrounding him, the pleasure coming from his arousal being rubbed between his and Lucius's bodies. Lucius's panting, warm breaths against his cheek. His long blonde hair falling around them like a curtain and brushing against Harry's suddenly over sensitive skin tantalisingly. Lucius's chest pressed against his own, the two sliding with the build up of sweat between them, which unbelievably Harry found made him even more aroused. His fingers were clenching into Lucius's strong shoulders, holding onto the powerful frame of his mate as he felt the muscles underneath his fingers clenching and flexing as Lucius held himself up on his forearms and worked his body powerfully against Harry's. But what made his breath catch every time was when Lucius pulled back too far as his hips became more frantic causing his erection to brush against Harry's entrance before skimming up his body, brushing passed his heavy testicles to brush along his stomach again.

"Harry…I can't…" Lucius groaned out leaning down to mouth and nip at Harry's left nipple, making Harry arch into his mouth,

"Yes…yes…" Harry would be embarrassed at cumming so quickly after not long orgasming, but the feeling of Lucius's lust washing through the bond, the feeling of want, hunger, possessiveness and love had Harry balancing precariously on the edge of the knife. When Lucius's strong body tensed and Harry felt the warm liquid hitting his body as Lucius's sex roughed voice called out his name he was pushed over the edge and followed his mate into pleasure.

"Hmm…definitely no padding," Harry murmured tiredly, the events of the day and two orgasms catching up with him. Despite his tiredness he wasn't passing up his chance to stroke his hands along Lucius's bare back and chest, stroking his fingers over Lucius's strong arms and then back again. They were lying on their side, Harry once again between the back of the sofa and Lucius's body, he had his leg bent and slipped in between Lucius's. The blonde was sitting just looking at Harry contently as he brushed his fingers through Harry's messy hair, mesmerised at the image of his naked mate lying with him.

Now however at Harry's words he started a low, rumbling chuckle as he remembered Harry's teasing and seeing the content, smug look on Harry's face, even as he blushed as he looked down at where Lucius's penis was lying soft against his thigh.

"I am glad you approve," Lucius teased gently leaning forwards to languidly kiss Harry.

"Mm, I don't want to leave you tonight," Harry sighed against his lips as they parted for air.

"You do not have to," Lucius said quickly before taking a deep breath. "What I mean is, I do not want to push you, but if you want to stay I would like that very much,"

"Are you sure?" Harry flicked suddenly shy eyes up to Lucius.

"Do you need to ask that? Come on," Lucius smiled sliding to his feet ad holding his hand out to Harry who peered up at him from his spot on the sofa.

"No sleeping cramped on the sofa tonight?" Harry asked with a smile as he slipped his hand into Lucius's and allowed him to pull him to his feet.

"When I can offer my mate a comfy bed, I will not make him sleep on a sofa," Lucius snorted bending to lift Harry into a bridal lift and started carrying him to the bedroom, an amused Harry just comfortably wrapping his arms around Lucius's neck, his legs still felt like jelly anyway.

"This mate of yours sounds like he should be happy with you then," Harry smiled.

"I will make sure he is," Lucius said seriously meeting Harry's eyes. Smiling tiredly Harry pressed his lips to Lucius's before pulling back to stroke to backs of his fingers down his pale, glowing cheek. His actions and the feelings bubbling in his chest saying everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N I'm sorry its been so long between updates, unfortunetly RL has been supic hectic right now, and it may carry on for a little bit, but I am typing when I have the time I promise XD I hope you enjoy this chapter XD Review responses can be found at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>Last time<em>

_"No sleeping cramped on the sofa tonight?" Harry asked with a smile as he slipped his hand into Lucius's and allowed him to pull him to his feet._

_"When I can offer my mate a comfy bed, I will not make him sleep on a sofa," Lucius snorted bending to lift Harry into a bridal lift and started carrying him to the bedroom, an amused Harry just comfortably wrapping his arms around Lucius's neck, his legs still felt like jelly anyway._

_"This mate of yours sounds like he should be happy with you then," Harry smiled._

_"I will make sure he is," Lucius said seriously meeting Harry's eyes. Smiling tiredly Harry pressed his lips to Lucius's before pulling back to stroke to backs of his fingers down his pale, glowing cheek. His actions and the feelings bubbling in his chest saying everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight<strong>

Lucius took a deep breath and smiled as the scent of Harry moved through his senses, the feel of his familiar and warm body in his arms and against his own body. Before he opened his eyes he burried his face into Harry's hair and listened to the soft, steady breathing with an occasional grumble and mumble against Lucius's chest. Lucius had to stifle his chuckles when Harry grumbled something about Ron leaving him some sausages before absently patting Lucius's chest.

Finally opening his eyes he looked down at his tempting mate spread comfortably across his chest like a human blanket. Harry's head was resting on his shoulders, an arm and leg thrown over Lucius's body. Considering both of them were unused to having someone's body heat so close the blanket had been nudged down to their waists through the night and neither had bothered to pull it back up, now that meant that Lucius could once again compare their varying skin colours against each other and take in the delicious sight Harry made.

Harry's hair was even more of a sight than normal and how the teen managed to pull off the look and make it look attractive when on most others it would have just looked a mess Lucius didn't know. His years of quidditch had paid off if the muscled back was anything to go by and the firm stomach and chest that Lucius had happily explored the night before. Harry was by no means delicate or slender, he was a good height at 5,9 but both James and Lily had been tall so Lucius wondered at the height of Harry.

He hadn't been able to believe it when he had been summoned to Severus's rooms with the information something had happened to Draco. He had smelt an appealing, masculine but wonderful scent the minute he had walked into the rooms but his mind was focussed on the fact that something had happened to his kit, his newly submissive kit. But when he had turned to look for the scent and he had caught sight of Harry. Harry who had always caught his attention and been intruiging to him, Harry who even as a child had had an air of beauty and grace around him. He had been worried that he wasn;t as different to his father, that maybe there was something wrong and twisted with him, that maybe his lack of mate had unhinged him when he had first seen Harry as a 12 year old and felt a pull and definite attraction to him.

He was so relieved when he had walked into Severus's rooms and discovered that not only did he have his mate, that his mate was alive, but that it was the young teen he had been lusting after more and more as the years went on. And then it had hit him, his mate was Harry Potter. He had despaired of the teen giving him a chance, and then Severus told him what had happened with the boys and Draco, and while he had been furious, he had realised that Harry had felt the pull.

The last two weeks had been unbelievable. It had been like heaven, spending time getting to know his mate and holding him. Their relationship definitely advancing, seeing Harry and their kit interacting, seeing the happiness on Draco's face and the care that Harry gave him as wel as the affection. They fit together so easily as a family, Harry already forming a calming buffer between himself and Draco when they clashed. And now he was lying with Harry in his arm, in his bed. He felt right.

Harry shifted slightly in his sleep, snuggling in closer to the warmth of the body underneath his. He was ready to wake up but he really didn't want to, he was warm and comfy, there was a humming feeling of matching contentness in his chest and he felt as though his was surrounded in warmth, safety and love. A scent almost as familiar as his own was surrounding him and he was lying on something warm but definetely not bed like.

Yawning slightly he gave the thing underneath his hand a lazy pat trying to figure out what it was when the whole thing started moving and a chuckle sounded underneath his ear. grumbling he tried to curl in tighter before blinking his eyes open when his memories came back to him.

"Good morning love," Lucius's husky, sleep roughened voice rumbled underneath his ear. Huffing Harry gave a tired yawn, rolling his head slightly to press a kiss to Lucius's chest before he answered him.

"Morning," He smiled as he stretched the leg not across Lucius out a little, revelling in the feel of the silk sheets underneath and over him. Of course Lucius would have silk sheets, he didn't know why he should have considered anything different for Lucius, nor was the kingsize bed big enough for about five people to fit into comfortably, though Lucius had immedietly pulled Harry to him in the centre of the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucius asked, the genuine worry in his voice making Harry smile slightly.

"Better than I ever have," he nodded placing another kiss on Lucius's chest. The wide smile that he got in return as well as what he could only describe as a…preen? From his Lucius ball had him laughing.

"Be quiet," Lucius grumbled but Harry could feel that he wasn't angry or upset at him, there was a small feeling of embarrassment but that was it, and his arms didn't loosen their hold around his waist.

"You…you…you preened!" Harry choked out through his laughter.

"It's the veela in me," Lucius groaned.

"What's going on now?" Harry grinned shifting slightly so that he was stradling Lucius. Resting his hands on Lucius's chest he wriggled slightly to get comfy, slightly regretting the fact that they had put pyjama bottoms on the night before, but Lucius had said he was too tempting otherwise.

"You need to stop wriggling love," Lucius's voice was tight as his large hands gripped Harry's hips. Looking down at Lucius he smiled sheepishly when he felt the bulge underneath his bum.

"Sorry," he leant down to brush their lips together before sitting back up. "So, why the preening?"

"Stop calling it that," Lucius grumbled. "Now that you have accepted that you are my mate and my veela is apparently secure in that the next step is to a full mating, the next step is the bond,"

"That's done through…erm…through penitrive sex right and a bonding vow right?" Harry asked feeling slightly embarrassed at putting it so bluntly.

"Yes. Before we join our bodies, we join our souls with a vow that veela reveal to their mates right before the bonding. Until then, my veela will be anxious to prove that I can provide for you. Provide comfort, food, shelter, love, a family, safety," Lucius explained.

"Ah, so me saying I slept really comfortable meant to your veela that you were doing a good job and I'm more likely to do the dirty with you?" Harry smirked.

"Do…do the dirty, I really hope you think more of our future bonding than that!" Lucius huffed amused causing Harry to burst out laughing.

"Hey father do you know where Harry is I can….oh," Draco smirked as he burst into the bedroom, Lucius and Harry having turned when they heard his voice coming down the corridor.

"Draco what is I….oh," Blaise blinked as he stood in the doorway looking stunned for a second before he quickly turned around so his back was to them. "Sorry!" Blaise practically squeeked.

"Is there something that you wanted Draco?" Lucius asked amused as Harry chuckled on top of him.

"Was just wondering where Harry was and if we could have breakfast together," Draco shrugged smiling at Harry hopefully.

"Do you want me to cook?" Harry grinned.

"Would you?" Draco perked up as he started to glow.

"Come on," Harry lowered himself to kiss Lucius gently before he slipped off of him and over to Draco. Hugging him tightly he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "You staying for breakfast Blaise?"

"Oh erm sure if you…" Blaise drew off blinking rapidly at Draco before he suddenly made a grab at his wrist. "Have I told you that I am set to become Minister of Magic the moment I leave school?"

Harry let out a furious warning growl and gripped Blaise's wrist pushing heat through his palm so Blaise let do of Draco with a yelp. Moving quickly Harry pushed Draco back so he was against the wall with Harry blocking him with his body.

"Draco you need to control your allure before Harry castrates your friend," Lucius said calmly stepping over to them. "Harry my mate, Blaise isn't a threat to Draco, they have been friends for years, he wouldn't harm him, he was just taken in by the allure," Lucius carried on soothingly.

"Ow!" Blaise groaned suddenly gripping his wrist as his eyes cleared of their glazed look not long after Draco lowered his allure.

"Its alright, he's not a threat," Draco added wrapping his arms around a still grumbling Harry's chest and snuggling closer to him.

"Sorry, it was the allure, I wasn't expecting him to have it on. Normally I can fight it and just be a little giggly," Blaise explained hurridly.

"He's a friend Harry," Draco urged.

"Don't get so grabby," Harry scowled but allowed Draco to step out from behind him and stopped growling.

"Come on lets go to the kitchen, I for one need a cup of tea," Lucius smiled hooking his arm around Harry's waist and tugged him through to the kitchen.

"My wrists sore," Blaise complained as he and Draco followed them.

"Think yourself lucky, you heard what he did to the others," Draco said, a trace of smugness in his tone.

"I'm sorry about your wrist," Harry appologised as the last of the anger and worry faded from his mind.

"Its alright, I know how it goes, you're Draco's bearer, and it's a new relationship. I am lucky," Blaise waved it off.

"How about you get the kettle on and I'll heal Blaise's wrist?" Lucius suggested kissing Harry's cheek as he felt the guilt coming from Harry. Harry nodded before makng his way over the kettle and flicked it on.

"How does, sausage, bacon, eggs and French bread sound?" Harry suggested poking around the cupboards.

"Really good," Draco practically hummed.

"Ok then," Hary nodded and started pulling things out. "Everything ok?" He asked softly eyeing Draco as he put the sausages on.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you this morning. Is that ok?" Draco asked, his nerves echoing down the bond.

"Of course that's fine, I just wanted to make sure that everything was ok," Harry brushed a kiss to Draco's temple as he passed where he was sitting at the counter.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly as he watched Harry turning the sausages and then putting the bacon on.

"Mm hm," Harry asked as he put the last strip of bacon on.

"Will you be coming home with us for Yule?" he asked worrying at the cuff of his sleeve, a blast of nerves hitting Harry and causing Lucius to look up confused.

"Oh…erm well…I…" Harry had presumed that they would be spending Yule together but now he wasn't sure whether that was too presumptious.

"What are you two talking about?" Lucius frowned as Blaise mumbled something about the bathroom and disappeared swiftly. Harry was now giving off uncertaintly and doubt in waves added with Draco's nerves.

"I didn't mean to…well I just. I asked if Harry would be spending Yule with us," Dracouncharacteristically stammered.

"And you don't want to?" Lucius frowned deeper.

"No its not, well I don't want you to feel like we have to spend it together. I mean I presumed but you don't…" Harry's own stammering was cut off by a mouth practically sealing itself to his own. When Lucius pulled away Harry was left breathless and with slightly glazed eyes.

"Do you want to spend Yule with us?" Lucius asked.

"Ah ha," Harry nodded before scowling. "You tricked me!" He huffed indignantly.

"I did not," Lucius huffed but the smirk pulling at his lips gave him away.

"You did! You kissed me!" Harry schowled hitting his chest.

"How is that cheating?" Lucius tried to look innocent and failed misurably.

"Because I can't think clearly when you kiss me, so I'm just going to answer anything you ask me!" Harry gave Lucius another chest slap before moving to turn the sausages again. Lucius just chuckled and chased him over to the cooker, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"So Yule together?" He smiled into Harry's shoulder, Draco grinning happily from the counter.

"Sirius and Remus as well?" Harry asked cautiously.

"If you want them to," Lucius nodded though Harry felt the apprehention strumming through their bond.

"I'll make sure they're on their best behaviour!" He promised.

"Going to use more crocodile tears to get them under control?" Draco snicked.

"If I have to," Harry grinned shrugging as he finished flipping the bacon. "Blaise, hows your wrist?" Harry asked guilily when the teen walked back in.

"Give it an hour will be good as new," Blaise shrugged waving his wrist.

"I am sorry," Harry winced.

"No one's fault. Though I will take an extra piece of French bread as an appology," He smiled slipping into the seat next to Draco. Lucius rested his chin back onto Harry's shoulder watching as he set about making the French bread.

"Ok, scrambled or fried eggs?" Harry asked.

"Both?" Draco tried.

"Keep hoping. One or the other Kit," Harry shook his head amused.

"Scrambled," Draco said after a serious moment of contemplation. "You know I can feel your amusment? Turning away doesn't really work," Draco huffed. Loosing his battle to hide his snickering Harry burried his face into Lucius's shoulder.

"I'd hate to see what you would be like if he offered to cook you a three course meal," Blaise snorted.

"Yule will be fun," Harry smiled.

"Yule?" Lucius asked as he leant allowed Harry to move to start the scrambled eggs.

"Yes, part of Yule is cooking the meal yourself, and Remus makes the most amazing roast potatoes you have ever tasted," Harry grinned.

"You want to cook Yule dinner?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Kit, your glow," Lucius warned amused as Blaise hunched in on himself and started to recite what seemed to be 1101 poisonus plants and herbs from memory as he clecnhed his eyes closed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Blaise," Draco winced apologetically.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that you are imune to their allure," Blaise groaned. "Its like being sucker punched in the gut trying to resist,"

"Not to mention the idiot you make of yourself when you don't," Harry smirked. "Mr Minister of Magic,"

Shut up," Blaise groaned embarrassed as he dropped his face into his hands.

"Honestly Blaise, I didn't know you were to become the Minister of Magic, it is a good thing we are friends after all," Draco teased.

"Leave me alone," Blaise mumbled into his hands as Harry and Draco started laughing, Lucius let out a small chuckle of amusement.

"Erm Harry, why is your braclet singing?" Draco frowned at the leather bracelet on Harry's right wrist that was made up of three pieces of leather twined together.

"Ah sorry hold on," Harry reached down and twisted it slightly to reveal a metal plate underneath the topmost leather twist. "Damn it, I'm going to have to go," He cursed summoning his shirt top himself and transfiguring Lucius's pyjamas. They weren't the best transfiguration but they would do for now.

"Huh? What why?" Draco asked confused.

"I have to go make sure Hermione and Ron don't blow up the Gryffindor tower, apparently they have chosen now to start arguing," Harry sighed as he slipped his shirt on and started buttoning it up.

"How do you know?" Lucius frowned.

"We charmed the bracelets, we all have them. There is a metal plate underneath the top leather strand, we are able to send messages to each other via them. Neville just sent me a message, I think I need to get back quick before Ginny gets involved and the rest of the Gryffindors suffer for it," Harry sighed kissing Draco on the forehead and made his way to the entrance way.

"Why do you have to go sort it out?" Lucius to Harry's amusement was looking more than a little sulky as he followed Harry to the door. Turning with a small smile he admitted to himself he was reluctant to leave as well but he had a feeling that no matter the time he would be feeling that reluctance. He just wanted to spend the day curled up with Lucius.

"Because if they aren't stopped then its going to turn into an all out battle, and I'm likely to be the only one going to be able to stop them, or Ron at least," Harry shrugged wrapping his arms around Lucius's waist and tugged him forwards as soon as he was within arms reach.

"You can't just leave them to it?" Lucius huffed nuzzling into Harry's neck and getting a shiver in response.

"Not unless you want for you and the rest of the teachers to spend the rest of the year picking up pieces of the Gryffindor tower and Gryffindors from the grounds," Harry chuckled kissing Lucius's neck.

"Hmm, it is a close decision to make," Lucius said thoughtfully, laughing Harry pressed a kiss further up Lucius's neck. "If you carry on doing that you are not going to be allowed to leave my bedroom all day," Lucius's voice had roughed up from nothing to ten in a second. Harry breath caught in his throat and he considered laying a third kiss on his mate's neck.

"Urgh I have to go," Harry protested but it was weak at best.

"I can sense your arousal, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Lucius husked into Harry's ear pulling him even closer.

"Lucius don't," Harry complained, even while his own hands clenched tightly onto Lucius's shirt.

"Don't what?" Lucius asked as he mouthed at Harry's ear lobe, pressing himself forwards against Harry so that the teen could feel his hard length pressing against Harry's body. Harry could feel the dangerous mix of his own arousal twisting and tightening with Lucius's, practically feeling his body being tugged towards Lucius.

"Don't tempt me like this," Harry gasped out tilting his head back as Lucius's lips travelled down the sensitive flesh making him arch into Lucius's body.

"Surely a little while longer won't make any difference," Lucius wheedled.

"Draco and Blaise are right through there," Harry tried, muffling his gasp into Lucius's shoulder when a sneaky hand slipped into his trousers and gripped his half hard length firmly.

"That's easily sorted," Lucius smirked before tugging Harry to the side and into his study in one quick movement without removng his hand from Harry. The click on the door closing and locking was shiftly proceeded by Lucius pushing Harry back against the wall and hoisted him up.

With a groan of pleasure as Lucius slammed their hips together Harry gave in the fight to resist his needy mate and sealed their mouths together in a strong kiss while tightening his legs around Lucius's waist.

DSDFNDFKJDFJDHFJDSFK

When he stepped into the Gryffindor tower forty minutes later he was out of breath, slightly ruffled, and feeling slightly jelly legged and fuzzy minded. However the blast of noise when the portait door opened had quickly started to calm the content warmth that had settled into his body. The voices were easily recognised, and voices that had already hit the 'we're firing deadly, possibly disfiguring spells at each other' level.

Sighing and rubbing his eyes tiredly he stepped into the common room to see Hermione and Ron facing off against each other in the centre of the room, there was a group of curious Gryffindors standing around the room, on the dorm staircases and balcony to the dorms, Ginny was standing beside Hermione apparently adding her part into the argument, Neville was standing beside Ron. Harry blinked shocked when he realised that Neville had gotten involded int the argument and he was as red faced and angry as Ron appeared to be and shouting just as much as the furious redhead. While Neville had gained a hell of a lot of confidence, he was still a gentle and calm soul at nature, and he just didn't do confrontation.

Cringing at the fact he had a horrible feeling that his relationship with Lucius was going to be or laready had been aired to the Gryffindor tower, and most Gryffindors were _not _good secret keepers. Giving his temples a rub to try and ward of what he knew was an up coming migraine he sent a small wave of reasurrance to Draco and Lucius when he felt their worry he took and breath and stepped fully into the room. Oh yeah, they knew.

"…being selfish!" Hermione shrieked.

"How dare you! Harry does everything in his ability for everyone else, at the sake of his own happiness! And the one time! The one time that he does something for himself, the one time that he does something for himself! The one time that he takes a chance at being happy and you throw all your toys out the pram like the spoilt little girl you are!" Neville snapped back angrily.

"He led me on!" Ginny screamed.

"Oh please Ginny, he's seen you as nothing but his best friends kid sister and maybe a friend and that is it! Even if he wasn't gay, do you really think he would go for you?" Ron shouted back.

"I look like his mum! We'd be the perfect couple! Hermione says so, mum says so!" Ginny's words made Harry feel slightly sick and if the murmuring from around the room was anything to go by it hadn't done her any good.

"That's disgusting Ginny, why would Harry want to marry someone just because they look like his mum, which you don't aside from being a redhead by the way!" Seamus scowled. Oh apparently Seamus and Dean were on the 'Harry' side of the room, he had mistaken them as part of the crowd.

"I do look like her! I do! And we'll be the next Lily and James Potter!" Ginny stamping her foot gained shocked laughter from around the room.

"Its meant to be Harry looks like James! Even Sirius said they would be a perfect match!" Hermione sneered.

"Harry used to look like James, not anymore. Harry is himself, he's going to be himself with his partner, his _male _partner! And Sirius needs to learn that as well! Though he has agreed to be civil with Lucius!" Neville smirked as the girls looked stunned.

"He has no right to do this!" Hermione finally snapped out.

"Do what? Fall in love? Be happy? Do something without getting your express permission first?" Dean laughed coldly.

"I…Harry…I don't…Harry's doesn't need my permission!" Hermione spluttered.

"No he doesn't, but you expect him to. You expect him and Ron to run every single little part of their lives passed you and if they make a choice for themselves, do something you don't like or don't ask you, you push your unwanted nose into it and snap, nag and annoy them until they just give in! I say good on Harry for doing something he wants this time, for doing something that will make him happy for once!" Seamus went for the kill. Harry blushed slightly when most of the room clapped or cheered in clear agreement.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Ginny sneered at the Irish boy.

"It has nothing to do with you either! This is Harry's life not yours," Neville shouted furiously.

"We're his friends!" Hermione shrieked.

"Then your place is to support Harry's choices unless you think he's in danger!" Ron spat.

"Its Lucius Malfoy of course he's going to hurt him!" Ginny laughed, more than half the room gringed at the sound. Nails down the board would have been more pleasant.

"Malfoy is a veela!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Lucius isn't going to hurt Harry, he's his mate. He can't," Neville shook his head.

"And I've seen them together. If Lucius is going to, or plans to hurt Harry then I'm anorexic!" Ron snorted.

"You're egging Harry on! He wouldn't make this choice if you weren't, he wouldn't choose that Death Eater over me!" Ginny practically preened at the end of her words making Harry feel more then a little sick when she pushed her chest out, the already straining, half undone buttons protesting even more at the abuse.

"That's enough," Harry's voice was low with a vicious slice of warning to it as he stepped into the room.

"Harry," Ginny smiled sickly sweetly and gave him the flirty look that he was sure she thought he would find attractive. He wasn't sure if it was because he was gay, because she was practically a stalker, or a mixture but it had the complete opposite effect to what he was sure she wanted.

"If I ever hear you speaking about my mate like that I will not be responsible for what I do. Lucius risked his life to spy on Voldemort in both wars, just as he risked his life to get Draco away from them the minute he thought it wasn't safe. My choice is my own, no one else influenced it, no one else helped me make it, not even Lucius. _I _have chosen Lucius, _I _have made the decision to be with him. And I have never been happier," Harry's tone was chillingly cold as he spoke, watching Hermione and Ginny blanch and step back he knew he was achieving the image he was going for.

"Harry…you can't honestly think you will be happy with _him_," Ginny simpered stepping towards him.

"I honestly do yes," Harry answered simply.

"Harry…" Hermione tried but Harry cut her off with one look. Huh, he must be more angry than he thought.

"I don't want to hear it. This has really shown who my friends are. I'm making a choice to try and be happy, Lucius is offering me everything I want, and I am happy with him. And you can't even manage to try and be happy for me? You can't manage to be my friend and at least give him a chance and listen when I say I want to be with him. You're not my mum Hermione, I don't need your permission and I don't need to listen to everything you tell me as though it is law. I have made the choice for myself," He said tightly trying to control his anger before he started playing with the heat in the room, though if the way some people were fanning themselves was anything to go by he wasn't doing the best job.

"So you're picking him over your friends?" Hermione yelled at him.

"No. I'm going to be with Lucius, I'm not picking anything. You are the one trying to make me choose over being happy and being friends with you. Because as far as I have seen the only friend that is against this, is you," Harry shrugged.

"This is wrong! They've done something to you!" Hermione shook her head. "You would never choose someone else over friendship,"

"I would when that friendship apparently comes with conditions that I need to do what you think I should do and that I should give up my happiness and chance of a family. Maybe I have had enough of your nagging and shrieking, your arrogance and your certaintly that somehow you are better than me and Ron, your need to have a say in everything that I do, and the fact that you don't listen to what I might want to do but instead try and tell me what I should want. You know Hermione, me and Ron have stuck by you through all these years because we care about you, we dismissed things you say or do because we cared, but not everyone is going to put up with it, and I have had enough. I can't dismiss or ignore your behaviour anymore as being harmless. You already know my choice its not going to change. And Lucius hasn't done anything to me, he can't lie about who his mate is, his veela wouldn't let him betray his mate like that," Harry said softly, though the look on Hermione's face told him he could very well have shouted it at her.

"You're making a mistake," Ginny shouted.

"Then its my mistake to make. Though I seriously doubt I am," Harry shrugged before making his way across the common room to the dorm stairs.

"Where were you?" Hermione flustered clearly trying…something Harry wasn't quite sure.

"I was with Lucius, not that it is in anyway your buisness," Harry said sharply before walking passed the amassed group of students gathered around the dorm stairs. Walking into the dorm room he was quickly followed by Neville, Ron, Dean and Seamus.

"You ok?" Dean asked concernd.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Harry smiled at them warmly.

"Hey you and Lucius Malfoy together, very hot!" Seamus grinned wiggling his eyebrows. "So, come on as the only other gay guy in the room letting men near him…" Seamus shot Neville a pointed look.

"I am not giving you details Seamus," Harry shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Oh come on Harry I've not had any in ages!" Seamus groaned following him.

"That's because you sleep with anything that breathes, stands still for long enough and has a dick Seamus," Dean rolled his eyes as he went to his shower stall.

"True, but it means I need to live vicariously right now! And while Neville would have amazing stories about what the twins would do to him, he's currently still running for the hills like a blushing virgin instead of getting insight onto how large their co…"

"Don't need to here that about my brothers Seamus!" Ron grumbled poking his head out his shower stall.

"So you are the only one left! Come on Harry! Is he big, small, long, thick, does he like to bite, nibble, suck? I heard that veela go all animalistic when with their mates! Did he pin you down and ravish you? did he do it tenderly and slowly, did he make you scream his name in pleasure as he rocked you both into a world of pleasure?" Seamus gushed.

"Yes, no, yes, yes, no, yes, yes, yes, sort of, yes, yes and what the hell!" Harry answered smoothly, snickering when he heard Ron banging his head against the wall. "Watch out according to Bill you can't afford to lose anymore brain cells,"

"Come on Harry, details, details!" Seamus pleaded.

"No, he would probably kill you for knowing that much as it is," Harry snorted as he walked into the dorm room drying his hair.

"Wait, you told me, why would he kill me?" Seamus squeaked chasing after Harry. Dean, Neville and Ron following shaking their heads at the Irishman.

"Because I'm his mate, I'm cute, can look really sorry and promise him mind blowing sex for the rest of the month to make up for being pressured into saying anything," Harry smirked as he started dressing.

"That's…that's…that's cruel Harry!" Seamus huffed.

"There there Seamus, we'll buy you some more gay porn when we're in hogsmeade," Dean patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh Neville you're having lunch with us tomorrow," Harry smiled at neville.

"Us? Us as in you and Lucius?" Neville looked nervous.

"Nope, me, Lucius, Draco, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Charlie, Percy…"

"Do not say Fred and George, do not say Fred and George!" Neville glared.

"George and Fred," Harry grinned.

"Harry…." Neville groaned. Harry motioned the others out of the dorm before closing, locking and silencing the room.

"Neville when are you just going to give in. They really like you and I know that you like them," Harry said quietly as he sat down on Neville's bed.

"Harry please," Neville sighed.

"Nev, I wouldn't push this if I didn't believe that you had feelings for them," Harry tugged Neville down beside him watching as the other teen sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"Harry how can I take them seriously? Why the hell would they want someone like me! Why would they want to be with _me_! _Me! _Harry they would have anyone that they wanted, why would they both choose me?" Neville sighed.

"Neville…I could really quite happily curse your grandmother to the seventh circles of muggle hell and back again sometimes you know that!" Harry's sudden explosing had Neville blinking at him completely stunned. "She totally screwed over the way you see yourself and the shyness you developed because of it stopped other people from getting close to tell you. Neville, you are a kind, strong, warm, friendly, brave, loyal, huge hearted, selfless guy who also has an amazing arse, gorgeous shoulders, a cute nose, lovely eyes, and are very good looking. Had my brothers not claimed you and Lucius wasn't my mate I would have totally jumped your bones myself," Harry grinned as Neville turned an amazing shade of red.

"Harry.."

"Neville I'm telling the truth, all of it. And Fred and George see it too, they aren't kidding about this. They might be jokers but they wouldn't play with someone's emotions or pretend to be in love with someone. They have genuine feelings for you Neville. And I think you could make each other happy," Harry shrugged.

"Triads are unusual," Neville tried weakly.

"But not unheard of. Neville, come tormorrow, flirt a little, have a little bit of a laugh and talk to them, give them a chance. Also come and help me sit on the middle of a bunch of Weasleys and two Malfoys," Harry grinned.

"I don't want to be hurt," Neville admitted with a sigh.

"No one wants to be hurt, but sometimes you have to take a risk to have more happiness than you have right now. The twins know that you like them, that you at least fancy them, and while they understand to a point, they are being hurt by you avoiding them," Harry touched Neville's hand gently after the teen just sat staring at his hands confused. "Neville I believe the twins will do you a hell of a lot of good and help you get your confidence,"

"You really think I should go for it?" Neville asked.

"I think you should give them a chance. You fancy them right?" Harry asked him with a small smile.

"They are good looking, and funny," Neville smiled shyly.

"Then yes, I definitely think that you should give them a go. So, come tomorrow? Because seriously if I do not have someone else there I have a horrible feeling I am going to come back with a twitch or something!"

"Alright, alright I'll come," Neville groaned. Harry beamed as he hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret it, and you being there will distract the twins from teasing Lucius too much or trying to prank him or Draco," Harry grinned.

"This is going to be inventive at least," Neville rolled his eyes patting the top of Harry's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**IBegToDreamAndDiffer's comments, I'm glad you are enjoying the story and my version of Lucius and Draco. I enjoy writing the relationship between them and Harry. There has to be nothing worse than being able to feel your parents lust for each other lol. And Draco's mate will be coming up very soon!**

**Lex1621, I love Harry/Lucius as well, they are so delicious together. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story XD**

**Rheastar, XD Thank you, it is always a relief to hear that people are enjoying my stories. especially the lemon scenes lol. And don't worry I don't won't stop writing!**

**Matsumontomoon, Don't worry Draco's mate will be rolling in very very soon XD**

**Keikokin, Lol this is my idea of the perfect Lucius that he is hiding underneath that cold outside! **

**Ladyduquesa, Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoy them, especially as English isn't your native tongue XD**

**sgw127, Lol I'm glad that I can make you squeally and excited XD I thought it would be good to go for a bit of a different story with Ron, there are enough Ron blashing going on out there. And yup, the bond between them means that they are going to move a little quicker. More Weasley's coming up, with the different pairing that I could come up with for Neville. **

**atymer, lol I'm glad you're enjoying the story, nope I haven't given any clues as to Draco's mate but he will be coming up very soon in the story.**

**Winterstar77, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and that you are enjoying the jokes XD hmm you won't have to wait very long to find out Draco's mate. **

**SlashFanatic1996, I did think of a Ron/Draco pairing for this but changed my mind, Ron isn't Draco's mate, but the mate will be coming into it very soon. **

**Ioli-Ophelia-Potter, thank you so much, that is brilliant to hear. I'm glad you enjoy it. **

** Thana Bielefield, There will be more mother!Harry son!Draco, I love writing those scenes. There may be mrpeg in it yes lol, it will definitely be an mpreg world like the rest of my stories. I'm glad you are enjoying the story XD**

**Twisted saviour, I'm glad that I could brighten your day up, and that you are enjoying the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**La'ienth, I thought we needed Harry to give Sev a talking to, don't want to have everyone accepting too easily. I thought that NevilleFredGeorge would be a good pairing lol. **

**Elfin69, Sev might come around, although I admit I struggle to write him bad. The lunch between them all coming up in the next chapter. **

**Noirekitsune, thank you, I also love veela stories, I thought it would be good to take it from a different angle as so many others are becoming familiar now. Lol, here was your smack down, though we aren't done with them, I don't mind Ginny until you put her with Harry, it just didn't work for me. Also thought it would be a nice difference to have Ron being supportive. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and the differences XD**

**Hmbcottrell, Lol I will bear it in mind and I will try and write you a FredGeorgeNeville chapter all for themselves**

**tsuki107, You will have to wait till next chapter to find out Draco's mate XD I'm glad you were enjoying the story XD**

**lc kitty-cat, I'm glad you are enjoying the story, thank you so much for that amazing review! I hope you carry on enjoying it. **

**gsferal, Glad you are enjoying the story, Draco's mate will be in the next chapter I promise, so you won't have long to wait until you find out as I am keeping it close to my chest XD **

**Marksmom, Lol I'm glad that you are enjoying the lemon scenes, it is still a little nerve wracking putting them up lol. I couldn't resist putting in the uncle comment when it popped into my head lol, glad you enjoyed it. **

**RogueNya, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, and the lemons as said to Marksmom, I am still a little nervous about putting them up lol. As for Severus, he's struggling between seeing Harry as James's son and Lucius's mate, as Harry said he needs to see him as Harry. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N Alright here's the next chapter of Veela Heart. I had a few reviews left about how quick I update this story, I'm afraid I have a few other stories on the go and I make my way around them all so they all get updated, but I always make my way back around to each story as quickly as possible. Also RL is more than a little hectic right now, and I'm not very well, so sadly my updating speed will probably be slowing down a little given what I am sure are horse tranquilizers that my doctor has given me lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter, Draco's mate is revealed! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"Neville I believe the twins will do you a hell of a lot of good and help you get your confidence,"_

_"You really think I should go for it?" Neville asked._

_"I think you should give them a chance. You fancy them right?" Harry asked him with a small smile._

_"They are good looking, and funny," Neville smiled shyly._

_"Then yes, I definitely think that you should give them a go. So, come tomorrow? Because seriously if I do not have someone else there I have a horrible feeling I am going to come back with a twitch or something!"_

_"Alright, alright I'll come," Neville groaned. Harry beamed as he hugged him tightly._

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret it, and you being there will distract the twins from teasing Lucius too much or trying to prank him or Draco," Harry grinned._

_"This is going to be inventive at least," Neville rolled his eyes patting the top of Harry's head._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine<strong>

"Harry! Harry! Harrison James Potter! You convinced me to do this; you are going to help me pick what to wear!" Neville shouted grabbed Harry's robes and shaking him slightly.

"Neville is bloody scary when he's getting ready for a sort of date," Seamus muttered to Dean who nodded looking between the giant pile of clothes on Neville's bed and where Neville was almost hyperventilating, Harry now rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Don't you think you should say something?" Dean asked Ron where he was sitting with his back to the room.

"I'm not getting involved with my brothers' love life," Ron said sharply fighting with his tie.

"What about your friend's?" Harry huffed throwing his pillow at Ron's head.

"When they're tied together, sorry it's out of my hands," Ron said turning slightly as he was rubbing his head. Catching the look Neville was giving him he hurriedly assured him. "I've got nothing against you and the twins getting together, I just really don't want to think about it….urgh look they really like you, you could show up wearing your pyjamas and they would think you look great," Ron said quickly looking incredibly uncomfortable as he did so.

"You would look great in this shirt Neville, and these robes go perfectly with it," Harry said from where he had dug through the pile of clothing. "They go, right Dean?" Harry turned towards the only guy in their dorm that could really put outfits together.

"Yeah they actually go pretty well. I think Lucius is rubbing off on you," Dean smirked as he dug through the pile and pulled out a pair of neat black trousers and handed them over to Neville.

"Now, deep breaths, calm down a little, go have a hot shower and change," Seamus patted him on the back.

"It's going to be just fine," Harry squeezed Neville's hand before pushing him towards the bathroom. They all let out a breath of relief when they heard the shower going on, Harry running his fingers through his already wild hair.

"Are you ok?" Dean chuckled patting Harry's back before sprawling on his bed next to him.

"I'm fine, I just hope he doesn't work himself up any more," Harry sighed.

"We'll all be on our best behaviour don't worry and we all support you and Lucius, nothing bad is going to happen at supper," Ron reassured him still fiddling with his tie.

"Oh for Merlin's sake will you sit still," Seamus huffed shoving Ron back into a sitting position and undoing the mess Ron had made of his tie before wrapping it back around his neck and tying it properly. Harry had to hide his grin as he saw the flush creeping over Ron's face and ears, Seamus's own pale cheeks were flushed as well as he leant close to Ron so he could tie his tie properly. Harry and Dean shared an amused glance before Harry stood and made his way to his own wardrobe.

"So how are things going with you and Lucius?" Dean asked rolling onto his stomach to see Harry. "Oo look at that smile! Things are going that well?"

"Yes actually they are. Despite the fact that Molly and Arthur are still extremely unhappy about it, and Sirius is being…uncomfortable in his letters and keeps questioning everything and anything about Lucius and me and Lucius…everything is perfect," Harry sighed.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Seamus cooed having finished tying Ron's tie. "Seriously though, we're glad you're happy,"

"Thanks guys, it means a lot. Now I just have to worry about Sirius and Lucius getting together," Harry winced.

"At least you aren't worried about today anymore," Ron chuckled.

"You were right, plus it's just the others, they'll follow Bill's lead and Bill accepted Lucius. Besides I'm more worried about Neville running from the restaurant than anything else," Harry said quietly as they heard the shower turning off.

"He'll be fine once he's actually there," Seamus shook his head as he sat on his own bed.

"I hope so, they could be really good together," Harry sighed tugging out a robe and showing it to Dean who shook his head. Grumbling under his breath he turned back into his wardrobe and started rummaging.

"My shirt got water on it! I can't wear it, now the whole thing is a mess!" Neville ranted storming out the bathroom. The others stared at him a little bemused, he had his trousers on but not buttoned or zipped and he was waving the shirt around. Cautiously Harry took the shirt off him and cast a quick light drying charm on the small wet patch before handing it to Neville who just stood blinking at it.

"Maybe a calming draught might be a good idea," Dean murmured quietly.

"I think he's about to have a nervous breakdown," Seamus nodded slowly.

"I have calming draught," Harry nodded rummaging through his trunk before pulling out a vial and handing it to Neville. The others let out a breath when he knocked back the vial gratefully watching as he relaxed a little. Harry took the shirt from him and helped him into it and buttoned it. "Now deep breaths, calm down, it's going to be fine, and I am totally not fastening your trousers," Harry grinned managing to get a snort of laughter from Neville.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled when he saw Draco and Lucius waiting for them at the front doors, ignoring Ron's snickering as he brightened and sped up so he could wrap his arms around Lucius and kiss him. He hadn't seen Lucius since this morning and he had missed him, he wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to being away from Lucius's side and not miss his mate. He wasn't sure if it was always having a part of Lucius with him, feeling him in his chest, that made him aware of the distance between them, or if it was just that they were mates.<p>

Lucius smiled slightly into the kiss as he tightened his arms around Harry's waist and tugged him against his body as he got to taste Harry again. Every time they kissed it felt better and better and he wanted Harry more with every single touch of their lips, and his veela purred in delight every time he saw Harry never mind when they were together. When they pulled apart Harry grinned and tugged Draco into a tight hug.

"Harry…what are you doing?" Draco asked slowly pulling back to look at Harry strangely. Blushing darkly Harry rubbed the back of his neck looking completely sheepish as he avoided looking at anyone.

"I erm…well…" Harry stammered.

"Harry?" Lucius asked confused.

"This is the longest that I've had to go without at least checking in with you or seeing you, and even though I could feel you I…" Harry paused before sighing and blurting out. "I had to make sure you weren't hurt and everything was alright,"

"But…you shouldn't still be this worried, it's been long enough now with no problems, shouldn't the protectiveness be calming down now?" Draco asked Lucius curiously but his hand crept into Harry's as Harry could see a faint glow starting.

"It's highly unusual for the protective levels to carry on this high for this long, but it's not unheard of, it normally means that there is a stronger bond forming, it could be because of the manner in which you first felt the bond, or it could be the history you had. It's different for everyone, Harry could just have very strong protective instincts," Lucius explained.

"More like stronger mothering instincts. OW!" Ron yelped laughing as he rubbed his thigh to try and get rid of the pain from the stinging hex Harry had thrown at him.

"Come on, we had better get going," Lucius chuckled wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder and leading the way outside, Draco following considering Harry still had a firm grip on his hand.

"What's wrong with Longbottom? He looks like he's about to throw up," Draco asked quietly leaning closer to Harry so they wouldn't be overheard.

"He's nervous about seeing the twins again," Harry explained.

"So which Weasley's are going to be there?" Draco asked snuggling closer to Harry's side.

"Bill and Fleur obviously, Charlie is the second oldest and a dragon handler, Percy is the third oldest and he works in the Ministry in the Minister's office, Fred and George are obviously the twins they own their own joke shop now," Harry said ignoring the slight pained noise that came from Neville at the mention of the twins.

"It's going to be interesting meeting them, I have only ever met the twins and Percy that once in the bookshop, and before the other day I had never met Bill," Lucius rambled a little making Harry chuckle and nudge him gently with his hip as they stopped just outside of the gates.

"Everyone know the location?" Harry asked as Ron and Neville stopped as well.

"Outside the twins shop where we're meeting the others and then we'll walk down to the restaurant. Don't start panicking," Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not panicking," Harry huffed defensively before popping out, not before he saw the disbelieving looks being shot at him.

By the time Lucius, Draco, Ron and Neville aparated outside the twins shop Harry was stuck in the middle of a twin sandwich, the pair of them hugging him tightly, ruffling his hair while running careful eyes over him to make sure that he was alright.

"Well well our little brother you have managed to cause…"

"Quite the stir, and we were allowed front row, porncorn seats to…"

"The family revelation that you were mated to a Malfoy and quite happy with the…"

"Relationship, we haven't laughed so hard in years, the looks on their faces were highly…"

"Amusing. So thank you little brother. Only you would…"

"Manage to find such an unusual relationship," Fred and George snickered.

"Glad I could provide amusement," Harry said dryly getting laughter from the twins.

"You always provide amusement Harry," Fred chuckled.

"Why do you think we just follow along with whatever you say?" George nodded.

"It's always likely to be interesting either way," they chorused.

"Twits," Harry snorted managing to wriggle out of their grip only to be tugged into a bear hug by Charlie.

"Can't say they're not right Harry. Only you would manage to find such an unusual pairing," Charlie grinned putting Harry back onto his feet and laughing when he was being hugged firmly, if not a little stiffly by Percy.

"Congratulations Harry, being a Veela's mate is something most people can only dream of. You deserve this chance to be loved so completely," Percy said softly into Harry's ear before letting him go. Percy's light blue eyes were honest and warm as Harry smiled happily back at him, quickly pulling Percy into another hug before letting him go as Bill tugged him away and into his own hug.

"Eet ees good to see you again 'arry," Fleur smiled from Bill's side. She looked completely shocked when Harry pulled her into a warm hug, slowly closing her own arms around him to hug back.

"It's good to see you as well. And congratulations face to face," Harry smiled as he pulled back. The shocked look finally faded from Fleur's face replaced with her own bright smile.

"Merci 'arry. You 'av changed so much since ze tournament," She laughed.

"Two years will make the difference with puberty. It looks like engagement is suiting you," Harry said honestly, Fleur was looking more beautiful than two years ago. Just as Fleur was opening her mouth to respond they were interrupted by a deep rumbling growl quickly followed by a rougher but no less threatening one. Turning quickly Harry was moving before he could think about it.

Draco was standing wide eyed and stunned behind Charlie who was protectively crouching down slightly in front of him; Draco's wrist in his hand, Lucius was squaring off against him, looking furious as he glared at Charlie. Both of them were growling, though Charlie's was a little weak considering it wasn't a noise he was used to making. Harry's mind quickly put two and two together and came up with a resounding four as he moved to stand between the two dominants, his eyes flashing dangerously as he looked from one to the other.

"If either of you blow one hair wrong on my kits head because you are letting your testosterone driven instincts make you want to compare whose is bigger I will be hexing both of them off!" Harry warned lowly, his anger climbing higher when he felt the fear from his Draco ball and could see him shivering.

Fred and George quickly grabbed Neville and tugged him back into the wards surrounding their shop while furiously casting every privacy, secrecy, silencing and notice-me-not charms they could around their group. Fleur, Bill and Percy quickly followed their example and stepped back, Ron edging wildly around the foursome and hurrying into the safety of the wards when he heard the first threatening crack of Harry's magic.

"Ron, I need you to go back and get Snape here, now, tell him Draco's found his mate, Lucius seemed alright with his presence after Draco had been attacked," Harry said softly. Ron gave a sharp nod, stepping enough out of the shop's wards again to apparate.

"We need to keep and distance from zem," Fleur said quietly to the others getting slightly shaky nods of understanding.

"Charlie, you make one move I will make you regret it, Draco is staying right here!" Harry warned firmly, staring at Charlie until he found a flicker of understanding and calm before turning his back on the two and making his way to Lucius who was still growling furiously.

Not knowing what else to do to calm Lucius down Harry went with instinct, brushing his lips slowly and gently along his face, lovingly kissing everywhere he could reach while Lucius remained still and unmoving, gently brushing his fingers along the side of Lucius's face Harry moved his lips to his ear.

"Lucius, love, it's alright, its fine, Lucius you need to think clearly, Charlie is Draco's mate, he's his mate, he's not a threat, it's alright, it's fine, he's not going to hurt him. Feel it in your chest? The new bond forming, that's Draco's mate, its Charlie," Harry murmured soothingly repeating it over and over. Finally, eventually, he felt the slight give in Lucius as his growling quietened. "That's it," Harry encouraged.

"Potter," Snape and Ron appeared, both breathless and panting, Ron a little more so clearly having Ron to get here as quickly as possible.

"We need to get them off the street as quickly as possible. Charlie is Draco's mate, from what I can guess Charlie saw Draco and felt it, grabbing him because he was too close to the others. This spooked Lucius," Harry explained in the same soft voice as he carried on stroking the side of Lucius's face, feeling that it relaxed him.

"Our flat, we'll open all the doors, down this alley a little and you come to the front door," Fred said quietly before leading the others down the alley to open the way into the flat.

"Lucius, it's not safe for a newly mated couple to be in the open like this, anyone could see, we need to get them somewhere safe, your son and son-in-law need to be safe Lucius," Severus said sharply but with a warm friendliness in his tone that didn't upset Lucius. Lucius's pure silver eyes flickered even further and his growling stopped completely. Shooting the potions master a beyond grateful glance Harry turned to Charlie and Draco where Charlie was still growling slightly and Draco seemed too overwhelmed and confused to do anything.

"Charlie, Lucius isn't a threat, you scared him by grabbing at Draco like that, he's protecting his son. But you are both scaring him, you need to calm down, now," Harry said sharply. He watched as Charlie blinked twice before shifting from his crouched position to look at Draco who was indeed shivering still.

"I'm….sorry," Charlie said slowly with a frown as though he was coming out of a fog of thoughts.

"Please don't be angry," Draco whimpered making Harry have to ruthlessly stomp down the urge to snatch Draco away which would just cause another repeat of the scene. The attack was still too fresh in Draco's eyes from him to cope with all the anger and being grabbed at.

"I'm…I'm not angry…I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you…I'm sorry," Charlie stepped closer to Draco, turning fully to him and letting go of his wrist. He made a slightly noise as Draco's body impacted with his own and wrapped tightly around him, but he was too busy wrapping Draco tightly in his arms to notice.

"His mate would be a Weasley," Lucius sighed lightly from behind Harry making him spin to see his own mate looking fully coherent again.

"You're mated to Potter, you have no room to grumble," Severus snorted, there was no venom in his tone or the normal anger that came with him saying the name Potter.

"True, I would hate to be outdone by my son for most unlikely mate," Lucius nodded amicably wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Although Draco has managed to come pretty close," Severus snorted.

"At least he's not married…he's not married right?" Lucius asked Harry worriedly, taking his eyes off the newly mated couple.

"He's not even seeing anyone, he hasn't for as long as I have known him," Harry assured him. "So how exactly do we lure them upstairs and off the street?" he asked looking at the two.

"You're the best one to do that," Severus said after a moment's thought, Lucius nodding in agreement.

"Wonderful, if I lose a hand be ready to reattach it," he grumbled before making his way over to the two of them. Charlie eyed him suspiciously as he got closer making him roll his eyes. "Cut that out right now Charlie Weasley I'm no threat to my kit and you know it. We need to get up to the twins flat before people start realising there is a chunk of Diagon missing and covered with spells," Harry motioned to the late night shoppers who were being guided away from the area with all the spells the twins had put up.

"He's not going to try and separate us?" Charlie asked nervously glancing to where Lucius and Severus were standing, as normal managing to look intimidating without even trying.

"Well aside from needing a crow bar to do so, no, you just startled him," Harry snickered.

"Alright," Charlie tucked Draco against his side, who didn't seem inclined to let go of his robes any time soon and made his way down the alley, Lucius hurrying to follow leaving Severus and Harry bringing up the rear.

"Thank you for coming so quick professor, I wasn't sure I would be able to handle them both," Harry said awkwardly.

"It's alright Potter, you did the right thing," Severus said, frowning a little in thought as they started making their way up two flights of stairs to the twins flat. "I need to…apologise for my behaviour," Severus suddenly said reaching out his hand to slow Harry's progress up the stairs and to give them some time.

"I do understand sir," Harry said softly, seeing the raised eyebrow he explained. "I don't know your past or circumstances around it, but I know enough to know that if you have any blood family out there you don't see them. Lucius and Draco are your family from what they have told me and you are theirs, much the same way the Weasleys are for me. They may not be family of my blood, but they are family of my heart and I would walk through hell and back to make sure none of them ever got hurt,"

"It's why you accepted your bond with Draco so easily and powerfully, you are used to seeing passed the familial bonds of blood to take family of the heart as you say," Severus said in understanding.

"Exactly, Draco may not be mines by blood, but it does not make him any less mines, even taking in the incredibly weird age difference," Harry chuckled pausing on the top of the stairs.

"I was worried; you were accepting everything, Lucius, so easily. I've watched him be torn apart by not knowing about his mate, he was so sure you had died or he had been rejected. I was afraid what would happen if you were to suddenly change your mind," Severus sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "But that's not going to happen is it?"

"No, it's not. All my life…all I have wanted is a family and to be loved, just for who I am, not for being the chosen one or the boy who lived, not for being Harry Potter - James and Lily's son, not for being the surviving Potter heir and the named Black one. It seemed so unlikely to happen, but I would have given every coin I have in Gringotts to be able to have it. And then Lucius…he's offering me all that and more, and he's acting as though I am giving him a gift," Harry shook his head before starting when Severus placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You are both giving each other a gift that neither expected," Severus said understandingly before straightening himself apparently having reached his extent of sharing. "Shall we go make sure they aren't squaring off against each other again?"

"Probably a good idea," Harry nodded with a sigh. Walking in they didn't find them squaring off, but they were exchanging cautious glances, Draco still wrapped firmly around Charlie and vice versa. The other Weasleys and Fleur and Neville were watching with slightly bemusement from various places around the flat.

"Mum is going to have a heart attack, first Harry now Charlie," Bill snickered.

"Three out of her sons managing to snag veelas, we're setting some sort of record here right?" Ron snorted flopping onto the twin's sofa.

"Well we know one son who won't be paired off with a veela if he gets his head out his arse," Harry replied calmly making his way over to Lucius when he saw his mate twitching as he stared at him.

"Shut up Harry!" Ron groaned.

"What's this? Does little ronniekins have a crush?" Fred and George cooed delightedly, Harry noting they were sitting on the sofa with Neville blushingly firmly between them.

"He and Seamus fancy the pants off each other but won't say anything about it," Neville answered getting twin smirks from the redheads either side of him.

"Seamus huh?"

"The little blonde Irish one?" They smirked dangerously.

"That's the one," Harry nodded wrapping his arms around Lucius's waist and snuggling into his side feeling Lucius's arms quickly band around him.

"You two are traitors!" Ron whimpered as Fred, George and Bill started teasing him. Harry's attention however was firmly on Lucius, he could feel the unease and worry in his mate and it was seriously concerning him. As he understood finding a mate was a good thing, especially so soon after Draco coming into his inheritance. Gently he tugged Lucius to the bathroom, meeting the twin's eyes and getting nods of understanding. Locking the door he quickly silenced it before turning to Lucius.

"Lucius you're worrying me, what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned stepping back into Lucius's chest, though he hadn't been let go of.

"I'm sorry it's just a mixture of things," Lucius sighed.

"Then tell me, that's what I'm here for, you don't have to do things on your own anymore," Harry gently chided him.

"Well for one I was hoping that Draco wouldn't find his mate until we had sealed our bonding, having two unsealed bonds in a family is an almost unheard of thing I don't know how dangerous it will be, but its making me and my veela instincts nervous. Also I had a fright today, seeing Draco grabbed like that and then you weren't near me while there was another dominant acting so threatening, but I couldn't grab you and protect you like I wanted to because I knew logically you were the only thing keeping it from blowing up," Lucius admitted hugging Harry tighter.

Pressing soft kisses to Lucius's face in an echo of earlier Harry made his way to his lips this time and started kissing him languidly, just enjoying the connection and taste of Lucius and allowing it to calm both of them down. After several minutes Harry finally pulled back just enough to be able to talk.

"I don't know what having two unsealed bonds will do. But I do know that Charlie is an amazing guy and he's going to do everything in his power to love, protect and make sure that our kit is happy, he's someone I would pick for Draco. And on the plus of all this, I think Sna…Severus has accepted us," Harry smiled brushing his fingers along Lucius's cheek in the way that seemed to sooth him.

"What? Really?" Lucius perked up looking hopeful.

"Yup, we just talked….I kind for feel like I was just given the Slytherin version of a family blessing," Harry scrunched his nose slightly before smiling when Lucius gave a deep chuckle and kissed him firmly but much too shortly. "Now come on, you have a son-in-law to greet properly," Harry smiled weakly linking his fingers through Lucius's and leading him back out into the living room.

What they found confused them a little, Ron, Fred, George and Bill were in hysterics, tears actually streaming down Ron's face, Percy and Neville were snickering, Fleur was giggling behind her hand, Severus's lips were twitched upwards and his eyes actually looked amused. Charlie was looking completely stunned and Draco…well Draco was still snuggled firmly into Charlie who was still holding onto him tightly despite his apparent catatonic state.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked frowning when the laughter increased.

"Billius just pointed out that you are in fact going to be Charles's father in law," Severus informed them smoothly.

"Aw, come on Professor, don't call me Billius, I always feel like I'm in major trouble when you do…and like I should start revising," Bill groaned pulling himself together.

"I was only your teacher for two years," Severus snorted crossing his arms.

"You make an impact, and it was sixth and seventh year, I swear I've not had so much information pounded into my head in a short amount of time," Bill grumbled.

"You all just went into shock because you thought I would be a push over because of my age. And your education was sadly lacking in a lot of areas. I would think you would be thankful now, potions are a large part of the qualifications for curse breaking is it not?" Severus raised his eye brow at Bill who winced.

"Yes sir," he nodded miserably.

"How old were you when you started teaching?" Harry asked curiously leading Lucius further into the room who seemed under no inclination to let him out of his arms, but he was keep his eyes locked on Draco and Charlie.

"I was nineteen," Severus answered turning towards them as he ran a worried eye over Lucius before seemingly deciding he was ok and turning to Harry when he exclaimed.

"Nineteen! But…I thought Masteries take three years?"

"They do, I was admitted to Hogwarts a year early as I was displaying unusually high amounts of accidental magic. I was sixteen when I graduated,"

"That's amazing!" Harry gawped. Severus opened his mouth to snap, Harry had seen it enough to know he was preparing to snap, only to snap his mouth shut as his eyes returned to Lucius again. Confused, about what he had done to be snapped at and why he had suddenly stopped, Harry looked up to see Lucius giving Severus a look that seemed to say a thousand things but Harry couldn't read it, looking back Severus was frowning slightly.

"He truly meant it Severus," Lucius said after a moment. Frowning Harry carried on looking between them.

"Of course I meant it, it is amazing to graduate Hogwarts and have a Mastery a whole year earlier, I can't imagine getting ready to sit my NEWT's now. Why wouldn't I mean it?" He asked confused.

"Severus's age was something that your father and godfather most liked to pick at Severus about. They made a few…uncouth insinuations…as to how Severus was managing to pass at the top of the year when he was a year younger," Lucius explained quietly into Harry's ear so none of the others would hear. Harry frowned and looked at Severus, two high spots of red had appeared on his pale cheeks, shame Harry would guess and he was beginning to look like he was putting all his shields up again. He quickly put up a silencing charm between himself, Lucius, Draco, Charlie and Severus and the others before meeting Severus's eyes.

"We have never gotten on, and you've been a right bastard to me over the years, but that hasn't meant I haven't respected you for all the things you have achieved, sacrificed and managed to do. You more than anyone else deserve respect and admiration for the efforts you made in both of the wars, we probably wouldn't be standing here if you hadn't. You're a great man, and one of the people I respect most," Harry said softly. Lucius was squeezing him tightly around the middle, his ball humming with a mixture of pride, happiness, sorrow and relief.

"Potter…" Severus started and then stopped, his face was open for once and showing a mixture of shock, disbelief and embarrassment.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to let you know, I reckon a lot of people take for granted to sacrifices you have made in your life, and no one, not even Albus, tells you that everything you have done is pretty amazing. Oh, and maybe you could call me Harry? Potter doesn't seem to have a great history for us, and I would like for us to try and get along," Harry added with a cheeky grin.

"Harry," Severus said nodding his head, his voice saying everything.

"Thank you," Lucius murmured into Harry's ear still squeezing him tightly.

"Don't you have something to say to weird pairing number two?" Harry said pointedly getting an amused snort from Severus. "Hey don't scoff, you could make a fortune from the pevensive memories, you got to witness both weird pairings!" Harry snickered.

"That is very true, I know a few reporters who would cut off arms and limbs for this insight," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Oh Merlin Harry don't encourage him!" Lucius groaned.

"Think you could manage to get Skeeter to detach some limbs? Slowly?" Harry asked hopefully. "What?" he said defensively when three incredulous eyes turned onto him, Charlie was snickering into Draco's shoulder.

"I don't think they were expecting the Golden Boy to be so blood thirstily vindictive," Charlie supplied helpfully.

"Oh that was vindictive, I have this really nice fantasy about capturing her while she's in her animagus form and pulling her legs off one by one…for some reason I wasn't allowed to keep the jar when we were holding her captive…though she did agree pretty quickly to our terms when we finally allowed her out," Harry shrugged grinning at the stunned looks he was receiving, Charlie was back to snickering again.

"I may need to re-evaluate even more," Severus muttered to himself.

"Mr Malfoy, look I know that you aren't happy about me being Draco's mate but…" Charlie paused at Lucius's snort.

"Horrifyingly I am disturbingly grateful that you are Draco's mate. Because we are half veela it is more likely that we were to have human mates, I was concerned that his mate would be someone who would take advantage of the situation and Draco's veela heritage. While mates cannot truly hurt each other, personalities do affect the bond, Draco could have ended up with a mate that used him as little more than a trophy, and the bonded has even more freedom in the bond than the Veela. As it is the fact you are a Weasley and Harry assures me, a good man, does put my mind at ease," Lucius sighed.

"Basically welcome to the family…son," Harry smirked.

"That's just creepy Harry, you're my little brother," Charlie groaned. "But I don't understand…earlier,"

"Do you feel that protectiveness in your chest for Draco?" Lucius asked, at Charlie's nod he carried on. "Imagine him being snatched away from you and hurt…that surge that you feel, that's been running through my instincts since the attack you have no doubt heard about. Even though I acknowledged you were his mate on some level, the fact you grabbed him and my unsteady instincts made me react before I could logically think it through," Lucius explained. Indeed Charlie had given a loud growl at the mention of the attack and was holding Draco tightly to him.

"Oh…huh, is that Charlie?" Harry frowned down at his chest feeling a new, unfamiliar ball of emotion sparking with fear and slight panic as well as overwhelming protectiveness.

"Yes, parental veela and their mates are able to feel the emotions of their child's bonded quicker to ensure that the mate isn't killed off in the need for contact by overprotective parents," Severus answered smoothly.

"Huh, it's a good idea," Harry nodded.

"You can feel my emotions?" Charlie asked stunned.

"I can feel yours, Draco's and Lucius's," Harry nodded.

"Do not worry, its only immediate family that you are able to sense, and your mind automatically starts recognising who the emotion is coming from. You can search a specific person out to know how they are feeling, push an emotion down the bond to a certain person, or you will feel when they are experiencing a particularly strong emotion," Lucius explained.

"That sounds alright," Charlie said slowly.

"It isn't when some people forget to block their lusty emotions," Draco piped up shooting a smirk at Lucius and Harry who started blushing.

"To be fair, Harry is new at it, so it's up to Lucius to block," Severus said making all four of them look at them wide eyed.

"Traitor," Lucius huffed.

"He said nice things about me," Severus smirked shrugging.

"Oh so my mate strokes your ego and suddenly your on his side," Lucius huffed.

"I am a snake speaker," Harry grinned.

"Oh…I forgot about that!" Draco said excitedly hurrying over to Harry to grab his hands, Charlie following comically behind without losing his grip on Draco's waist. "Will you translate what one of them is saying to me sometime?"

"Of course," Harry smiled tugging Draco into a tight hug. "Congratulations by the way," he added softly stroking his fingers through Draco's hair. He felt the warm glow of Draco's happiness in his chest.

"Not that the sight of the four of you making a chain isn't amusing, but I think the others would like to know what is going on," Severus said sounding amused. Looking up they realised the rest of the group were on the other side of the silencing barrier watching avidly and clearly trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oops," Harry smiled sheepishly after waving it down.

"We're going with everything's alright and everything has been accepted," Percy said looking between them all.

"Everything is fine," Lucius nodded giving them a smile which instead of relaxing them as intended made them all stare, even Ron and Neville who were slightly used to it now.

"You do realise that Yule just became a lot bigger," Harry said to Lucius looking up at him.

"I knew mating with you was going to mean something like this," Lucius sighed leaving the Weasleys and Neville and Fleur to look at him unsurely, Harry however could feel the teasing in his emotions and snorted elbowing him in the stomach.

"Yeah, you, Severus and Draco can't be anti-social for the holidays anymore,"

"How, pray, am I getting dragged into this?" Severus lost his smug look to frown at Harry.

"We're playing nice now, and you are Lucius's family, so you will be spending Yule and holidays with us," Harry said firmly.

"And if I do not wish to?" Severus choked.

"I'll stun you and drag you there myself, and I'll dress you in holiday themed clothes before waking you," Harry grinned.

"I believe I shall come voluntarily," Severus said dryly.

"Sounds like the best plan," Lucius nodded.

"Looks like our reservations are useless guys, that's an hour, they only hold the table for thirty minutes," Bill sighed suddenly seeing the time.

"I'm hungry though!" Ron groaned.

"You're always hungry," Bill, Harry, Charlie, Neville, Fred, George and Percy chorused getting laughs from the others in the room and a pout from Ron.

"What do you guys have in?" Harry asked the twins looking towards the kitchen.

"Enough for you to make your Spaghetti carbonara!" George said quickly, the other Weasleys nodding just as quickly at the suggestion.

"Carbonara it is," Harry chuckled before frowning. "Erm…"

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"Charlie, Draco you're in the kitchen with us," Harry instructed taking Draco's hand and so effectively leading the other three men over to the kitchen bit.

"Standing over there wouldn't have been in sight enough?" Draco asked amused as he shuffled along, Charlie still attached to his waist, Lucius to Harry's.

"No, I may have managed to control myself because I trust Charlie but I got a fright as well, I need you close," Harry shook his head.

"Harry's super protective of Draco, Merlin help us when they actually have a baby," Ron said loudly from the living room.

"I heard that Ronald Weasley, I'm going to tell your mother that you think my carbonara is the best thing you have ever tasted!" Harry shouted through as he left Draco and Charlie on one side of the kitchen counters and led Lucius by the arms around his waist to the other side.

"You wouldn't!" Ron squeaked.

"Oh I would," Harry smirked evilly. "You're staying as well right Severus?" He asked looking up as the dark man who was standing unsurely. He made sure the phrase it carefully so he knew he wanted him to stay.

"This evening is proving fairly amusing so far, and I believe I am intrigued to taste something that can apparently beat Molly Weasleys cooking," Severus nodded, relaxing when Harry smiled brightly at him.

"Prepare to be amazed," Harry snickered before setting to work. It was a little awkward as Lucius wasn't letting him go, and he kept shooting looks up to make sure Draco was still there, but luckily he had his magic to speed up the slower processes of the cooking and soon had the sauce on the hob in an expanded pan and the spaghetti in another huge pan.

"You cooked for this lot a lot?" Lucius asked softly.

"A few times, the twins flat has turned into a little bit of an escape when the others are trying to escape Mrs Weasley, I spent quite a bit of time here over the summer, and this lot are hopeless at trying to cook for themselves. Potions they can do, toast they cremate," Harry shook his head as he stirred the sauce.

"Hey I can do a little cooking," Charlie protested.

"Alright, you can, the rest of you are hopeless," Harry conceded.

"That smells really good," Bill sighed happily from where he was sitting.

"Best way into a Weasley males heart, his stomach," Harry grinned winking at Draco.

"I'll have to remember that," Draco grinned snuggling in closer to Charlie's side. Harry smiled as he watched them, Charlie had an amusing look of awe, shock and rapidly growing affection. As he stirred the sauce in a constant figure eight motion he mused at everything that had happened, it seemed like it had been months or years since Lucius had told him that they were mates, everything just felt so natural and easy with Lucius, they fit together so perfectly that it didn't feel like only a couple of weeks. But he knew what Charlie was feeling right now, that growing feeling of completion, a growing sense of belonging to another completely and them belonging to you. Total awe and amazement that he was the one that had been blessed with this amazing chance.

"You're thinking too hard," Lucius murmured in his ear brushing his lips over it once he he had finished speaking.

"Just thinking," Harry shook his head with a chuckle.

"Good or bad?" Lucius asked sounding a little concerned.

"Definitely good," Harry assured him turning to brush a kiss over Lucius's cheek. "Now give the spaghetti a stir for me,"

"Lucius are you doing menial chores?" Severus's drawl from where he had been being grilled by the twins about some potion they were making for a product but kept exploding on them had Harry and Draco laughing and Lucius spinning around with a glare.

"Harry asked me to!" He and Draco really did have similar pouts.

"I have to have a battle with you to try and get you to stir one of my potions, Harry asks and you just do it?" Severus raised his eyebrows.

"I have leverage over him, and puppy dog eyes," Harry chuckled pulling the spoon from the spaghetti and putting the lid back on it.

"Harry does have killer puppy dog eyes," Charlie nodded. "He even managed to get mum to stop yelling once,"

"We are already aware of his crocodile tears," Draco said, clearly still amused with that.

"Crocodile tears?" Percy asked.

"Ron, Bill set the table. At the meeting Sirius was about to give in but not quite about me and Lucius, so I added a little incentive to get him to give in quicker," Harry shrugged as he drained the spaghetti.

"Impressive," Severus said slightly shocked while the Weasleys started laughing.

"Sirius doesn't like it when I cry, it's a killer for him. I only pull it out the bag for the big things or he would click on. I'm fairly sure Remus knows what I am doing, but as I haven't used it for anything major or that he wouldn't agree with yet he's not told Sirius," Harry mused as he poured the pan of sauce into the spaghetti and cast the charm for them to mix together thoroughly as he carried it over to the table. Luckily the twins had bought a naturally expanding table that just fitting the corner of their flat it was in when extended considering how many Weasleys there were. Now it was stretched out almost fully, extra chairs were conjured and everyone managed to squeeze into place.

"No etiquette here I'm afraid, we were brought up with five brothers and an adoptive one, you serve yourself when you can grab the pan and pass as quickly as possible," Percy said to Lucius, Severus, Draco and Neville.

"I 'av gotten used to eet," Fleur laughed from further down the table.

"Just make sure you grab the pan before Ron," Harry added as he slipped into his seat between Lucius and Draco, the two large jugs he had been levitating settling onto the table along with 10 bottles of beer and a bottle of wine. Mismatched glasses were in front of everyone, and the four none Weasleys, Potter or Delecour watched slightly stunned as mayhem seemed to explode around them with the pan being passed back and forth faster than a quaffel at a quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, bottles of beer were flying through the air left, right, forwards and back, the wine bottle was floated back and forth, loud chatter and laughter erupted and yet everyone seemed to know who was speaking to them and what was being said.

Harry snagged the pan from Fred who had finished filling his and slightly bemused Neville's plate, and quickly filled his own, Lucius's, Draco's, Charlie's and Severus's before having it snatched from his hands by Percy. He poured wine for Lucius and Severus and pumpkin juice for himself and Draco passing Charlie a beer considering he seemed to be having a little trouble looking away from Draco.

"Perfect as normal Harry," Percy sighed after swallowing his mouthful.

"Thanks Perce," Harry grinned across the table. "How's things going at work?"

"Well I am still fighting to have Umbridge thrown out of the minister's office and the Ministry completely, but Fudge is his normal idiotic self and considering the woman worships at his feet he's not going to get rid of a free ego stroke. However popularity for Amelia Bones has risen dramatically. The early vote after the events at the Ministry is happening in December, Madame Bones is heads on favourites and she has been talking to me quite a lot about the problems and faults in the Minister's personal office," Percy said between eating.

"That's great Perce, it sounds like she's planning on keeping you around if she gets in," Harry said relieved.

"Yes it does, obviously she cannot outright say it, but she has fairly hinted it. And she remembers me real name," Percy said dryly getting chuckles. "I believe you have recently changed your support to Madame Bones Lord Malfoy?" Percy turned to Lucius who suddenly looked much more comfortable and at ease.

"Lucius please, and yes I have, now I no longer have to worry about how I appear I don't have to support that incompetent idiot. Bones is a much better choice, plus she's the one that any remained Death Eaters will be scared of. She'll clean up the ministry more effectively than any of the other candidates," Lucius nodded.

And like that everyone settled back chatting backwards and forwards, Percy was happily talking to Lucius, Draco and Severus about politics when the twins weren't snatching Severus's attention about potions for the their products, when they weren't busy on a clear charm offensive with Neville. Harry sat listening contently as the two aspects of his family seemed to meld together, joining in the various conversations and just enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. Lucius's hand was either in his own, resting on the back of his chair or on his thigh even when they weren't talking in the same conversation, he could feel Charlie's ball rapidly forming in his chest, and every time he looked at Draco and Charlie he could see the happiness on his kit's face and his adoptive brother's.

* * *

><p>"Ok, we're going to actually have to go out next time, even if Harry's cooking is the best," Bill laughed as they stood outside the twins flat, all of them getting ready to head back. They ignored the wide eyed, incredulous looks that were being shot at them by the dinners and stragglers in the Alley for their mixed company and the fact that Harry and Charlie were both wrapped around their own Malfoy.<p>

"This was an extremely pleasant evening," Lucius said honestly shaking Fred's hand.

"It's great seeing you guys again," Harry grinned hugging Bill and then Fleur who smiled brightly and hugged him back just as tightly.

"Zank you 'Arry," She said softly in his ear.

"You're family now," He shook his head giving her an extra squeeze before opening his arms for Percy.

"Wait…what about…where are you…we…." Draco suddenly stammered looking fearfully at Charlie as it suddenly occurred to him that it hadn't been discussed what they would do.

"I'm coming back to Hogwarts with you, at the very least we need to get to know each other properly, and you have another year and a half of school to finish. It will be fine my Dragon," Charlie reassured him.

"Draco's room is empty in my quarters, you are welcome there until everything is decided and sorted. Harry and Draco have started spending more time there anyway," Lucius offered.

"Woo moving in with the older lover already Harry, you are getting to be a big bo…OW!" George winced rubbing his arm. "Merlin for such a slim guy you pack a punch," he pouted.

"That's doesn't work on me anymore," Harry shook his head.

"That would be great thank you Mr…Lucius, I didn't fancy tracking down Dumbledore and having to go through everything tonight while he twinkles at me and makes some veiled comments about the fact that the animosity between our houses is definitely over with this," Charlie rolled his eyes with a lazy grin, ignoring George who was now trying to get sympathy from an amused but unsympathetic Neville.

"Come on then, we should get going," Harry sighed looking at the time. They had all made their way to the living room and found somewhere to sit, chatting and laughing for a couple of hours after supper so it was nearing midnight already.

"Ok, well we'll see you all soon, no doubt another meeting about a third veela pairing," Bill grinned wrapping his arm around Fleur before they aparated out.

"Neville, we were wondering whether we could escort you to a proper restaurant,"

"Next weekend, just the three of us this time?" Fred and George asked hopefully as the shy boy stepped away from them. Neville looked at Harry nervously who smiled back encouragingly.

"I…" he watched the twins expressions fall clearly expecting another rejection, steeling himself with the Gryffindor courage most people doubted he possessed he nodded his head. "I'd love to, send an owl with when and where?"

"We…yes…of course, yes," Fred and George beamed as they leant in and kissed a cheek each before allowing the blushing boy to hurry over to where the Hogwarts bound group were waiting.

"Brilliant, nearly all my brothers are pairing off and I'm still single," Ron said mournfully.

"Maybe if you would just give in and shag Seamus through the mattress the way you both want you wouldn't spend the night as cold and alone," Harry grinned before apparating himself and Lucius out to Ron's horrified yell of "HARRY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses: - I apologise if they are shorter than normal or if you didn't get a response but I am 5 minutes away from curling up in bed and passing out despite it only being 7.<strong>

**Kittykat2892's comments, Lol thank you, its brilliant to hear that you gave it a chance when you don't normally go for WIP's. Hope you enjoyed it XD**

**Ellannor, Lol you managed to guess Draco's mate! Don't worry I won't stop updating lol I have to break into double figures XD**

**Lil night raven, Hope you liked Draco's mate, I'm glad you are enjoying the story enough to re-read it, that really is brilliant to hear. **

**Artemis Fortune, Lol you came into it at the right time, the next chapter and you get to know Draco's mate. Hope you like the final decision XD**

**Mafita, wow you did enjoy it! That's amazing to hear thank you so much. I hope you carry on enjoying it, You're right there really aren't enough Harry/Lucius stories out there. Its fun getting to write the relationship between Harry and Draco XD**

**Jennsy91894, Lol you got the twins and Neville and Draco and his mate in one go!**

**Crystaldove, thank you so much for your review, lol plenty of blashing in this story, and Hermione won't be resolved, the others I'm not to sure about, but you get to keep her. There will be another confrontation scene coming up as well between her and Harry XD**

**TalaDentro, Lol I'm sorry, I don't really work well with Beta's so I don't use them, and right now my spell checker is sulking with me. But I'm glad you are enjoying it despite the mistakes. **

**Sgq127, lol lots of Weasleys in this chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it, and Draco mate. XD**

**Atymer, Lol I would definitely consider a sex change to get Lucius! I'm glad you're enjoying the story XD**

**La'ienth, Lol once a Slytherin...Hermione unfortunetly got the short end of the stick for this story and will be bashed along with Ginny, controlling and bigoted is exactly what I'm going for, so I know I am doing my job right XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Tazztazz, There is a bit more work in it yet, not sure yet exactly where I will finish lol. **

**Empty-eye-sockets, Thank you XD I'm glad you are enjoying it. I honestly haven't decided about Narcissa yet, I'm leaning more towards no appearence but you never know with me lol. **

**Shadow Eclipse, lol you must have read this chapter before I wrote it, Severus pulling his head out his ass, as you asked lol **

**Snitch me, More fighting? Yes, more story? definitely XD**

**Hmbcottrell, Lol you guess right, Charlie's Draco's mate! Lol he definitely comes across of gay in canon doesn't he? I just can't picture him straight, but that could be my *cough*slightly*cough* unhealthy slash addiction. lol**

**Marinet, Thank you so much for your review, lol join the club, the amount of times I have despiretly read through a chapter till the last minute because I hate having to pause before I'm finished! Lol I think your review pretty much covered all the issues that I resolved in this chapter, Severus's head out his arse and Draco's mate. Sorry its one of the Weasley boys, but that's the way the poll went, hopefully I'll be able to change your mind ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last, and sorry for keep you waiting XD**

**IBedToDreamAndDiffer, Lol that was good timing then! I'm glad I could lure you onto this pairing, if you're interested in them then Bittersweet Alias's 'Hanging by a Moment' and WyrdSmith's 'Did You Know' are both amazing Harry/Lucius stories. Ah you called Charlie XD Don't worry Harry will be giving Charlie a warning, he's just lulling him into a false sense of security lol. **

**Duochanfan, Ah sorry Charlie was voted Draco's mate, however I do have a pairing planned for Percy so he hasn't been forgotten, and it isn't Clearwater. **

**Yngoldfogee, Lol Draco's mate was there, but a warning from Harry will still be coming XD**

**BSolomon, Erm I haven't quite decided about Narcissa yet, but even if she doesn't make an appearence I will explain what happened to her soon. **

**Rokkis, There may be a slightly POV from the teachers, we'll see how the chapters go, but it is a good idea thank you XD**

**BladeMaxwell, Thank you so much for your review, I swear you put I grin on my face for the rest of the day when I read it. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so much, hope you carry on doing so XD**

**MsSlythGirl, Lol that is a brilliant description of Severus, had me laughing so hard. But yes! He's finally stopped pouting and pulled his panties out of a bunch, I couldn't keep him away for too long. I do like HP/PW pairings where Percy is the submissive, especially as there really aren't enough out there, its definitely something I am considering for future pairings. Ah Blaise, I'll always love Blaise even if he isn't the main pairing, but I have plans for him! So don't worry he'll get more page time. Lol sadly RL did get more hectic :s **

**Peachymom, thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long but hope it was worth the wait. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N I'm sorry for the space between updates, between internet/phone/mobile problems, migraines and general RL things have been a little hectic. But here is the next chapter for this story XD And I will say this now, I apologise for the end, I know I am cruel, but I couldn't help myself XD**

* * *

><p><em><span>Last Time<span>_

_"Neville, we were wondering whether we could escort you to a proper restaurant,"_

_"Next weekend, just the three of us this time?" Fred and George asked hopefully as the shy boy stepped away from them. Neville looked at Harry nervously who smiled back encouragingly._

_"I…" he watched the twins expressions fall clearly expecting another rejection, steeling himself with the Gryffindor courage most people doubted he possessed he nodded his head. "I'd love to, send an owl with when and where?"_

_"We…yes…of course, yes," Fred and George beamed as they leant in and kissed a cheek each before allowing the blushing boy to hurry over to where the Hogwarts bound group were waiting._

_"Brilliant, nearly all my brothers are pairing off and I'm still single," Ron said mournfully._

_"Maybe if you would just give in and shag Seamus through the mattress the way you both want you wouldn't spend the night as cold and alone," Harry grinned before apparating himself and Lucius out to Ron's horrified yell of "HARRY!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten<strong>

Harry stretched with a yawn as he made his way into the kitchen, Lucius had woken grumbling about how late it was when he had cast a tempus to see it was 10:30 before hurrying to the shower after kissing Harry. Still half asleep Harry had decided to go and make some breakfast for them complaining to himself about the fact he was up early on a Sunday when they had gone to bed so late.

Wandering over to the kettle for some much needed coffee he absently kissed Draco's forehead and then Charlie's as he passed, stifling another yawn as he finally reached the kettle. Sniffing he frowned before turning to the two of them.

"What the heck is that smell?" He asked wrinkling his nose.

"Charlie tried to cook breakfast for us, it didn't really go well," Draco pointed to the pan on the cooker. Peering inside Harry blinked at the black…mass that was stuck firmly to the bottom of it.

"Do I want to know what it used to be?" Harry asked walking over to the bin and throwing the pan in it. It was beyond saving even with spells.

"I thought I was making porridge," Charlie grinned with a shrug.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Pancakes?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Ok, pancakes it is. You better not have stayed here over night Draco Malfoy," Harry said firmly as he started mixing together the ingredients he would need.

"You stay over," Draco pouted.

"I stayed with you the first night," Harry frowned turning around to look between them.

"That's not fair, but don't worry I came up this morning I didn't break any stupid rules," Draco snarked.

"Don't speak to me like that Draco, I'm trying to make this as easy as possible for everyone. What exactly do you think your father would do if you had snuck in last night, and who would he blame? You may be mates but he can still draw out the bonding process between you. Not to mention the fact you haven't even been bonded for a day and you're a submissive veela," Harry's tone was soft but the bite was clear enough to make Draco wince.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you," Draco said a little miserably. Beside him Charlie twitched looking like he wasn't quite sure what to do but Harry bent over the counter between them and kissed Draco's forehead again.

"I know this is confusing and there is a hell of a lot going on and to adjust to all at once, not to mention even Lucius isn't sure what having two unsealed bonds in the family at once will do, but please remember we only have your best interests at heart and want to look after you," Harry said firmly but with a small smile to show Draco he wasn't angry. Getting a small sniff and a nod Harry tugged Draco into a slightly awkward hug over the counter before going back to mixing his batter. "You alright there Charlie, you're feeling a little lost," Harry added.

"I guess I'm just trying to get used to this, I can feel Draco, and I think I am starting to feel you and Lucius, and I know now you can feel me. Its just..its all very weird, not to mention there is a small part of me that thinks…" Charlie drew off with a frown.

"That thinks what?" Harry asked concerned as to what exactly was going through the redhead's mind.

"Well, that thinks of you as…some sort of parent!" Charlie blurted out turning red as soon as he said it. Draco smiled brightly while Harry blinked at him a little confused.

"The borrowed veela thingy makes you think of me as a parent as well?" he asked surprised.

"Probably not as strong as you and Draco, but the…borrowed Veela thingy, will make a part of Charles view you as a parental figure yes," Severus's drawl proceeded him into the kitchen.

"Huh, guess it makes sense, otherwise I would be seen as a threat to Draco, right?" Harry said thoughtfully, automatically cracking another couple of eggs into his batter to make up for Severus.

"Correct, don't worry its perfectly normal Charles, the age difference between Harry and Lucius is not that unusual but their actual ages are, which makes it a little strange for you. But Draco and Harry still acknowledge the strangeness of their ages in this situation but have quickly come to terms with how they view each other," Severus explained sitting down at the counter as well.

"The best thing to do is just to accept the instincts and what they are telling you, don't fight them, it makes the transition a lot easier," Harry advised Charlie as he placed a cup of black coffee in front of Severus and refilled Charlie and Draco's cups.

"What instincts are those?" Lucius asked suspiciously walking into the room.

"Part of Charlie is seeing me as a parental figure, which is a little weird for him considering I've been like a little brother to him for the last two years," Harry smiled kissing Lucius and passing him a cup of coffee.

"Oh, those instincts are fine to follow," Lucius nodded. "When did you get here?" He added suspiciously to Draco.

"Had that conversation, its fine he came this morning," Harry swiftly intercepted the on coming argument he could see forming.

"Hmm. Morning Severus," Lucius nodded to his friend.

"Lucius," Severus nodded back.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Lucius asked curiously as he allowed Harry to nudge him out the way of the cooker.

"Of course he is," Harry answered.

"Do I get a say in this?" Severus asked a little tightly.

"Of course you do, but I have already made extra for you, and you are here, seems silly to waste it," Harry smiled brightly at him before turning back to the cooker.

"Are you making chocolate chip ones?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Of course they're your favourites," Harry smiled at him.

"Oh Harry," Lucius chuckled kissing Harry's temple.

"What?" Harry frowned looking up at his mate confused.

"You don't even realise you are mothering him as well," Lucius smiled.

"I am not," Harry pouted a little.

"You are, you're giving off bearer feelings for him as well, just not as strongly as you give for me," Draco said plainly.

"Its all natural instincts Harry, the same as with Draco. I'm starting to feel them as well see," Lucius pushed his feelings down their connection but Harry scowled a little at the batter he was mixing, Lucius quickly shot a pointed look over his shoulder at the other three at the counter before throwing up a privacy charm before he wrapped his arm around Harry from behind and rested his chin on the thin shoulder of his mate. "Something is bothering you about this," he stated.

"Its nothing," Harry muttered shaking his head.

"Its bothering you, please I'm here to help you with things that are bothering you or upsetting you," Lucius had a faint note of pleading in his voice that made Harry sigh and relax his shoulders.

"I'm feeling the protective and mothering urges stronger and longer than I should be," Harry admitted with a frown.

"Harry…there is not set limit on how strongly or weakly you should feel. You get some human veela mates that feel hardly anything for the already existing children of their mate, some have even been known to kill the children out of jealousy. Other's have varying levels of feelings for existing children. You also have to take into consideration that you are taking in veela instincts that you aren't used to, never mind the instincts themselves. Veela's aren't humans, we have baser instincts that we go on, a bearer or father will kill for any threat on their child, and that now includes Charles," Lucius said amused.

"I have the feelings that I had for Charlie before and the ones I do now sort of layering over each other, its confusing," Harry sighed.

"Feelings?" Lucius straightened up and glowered slightly as jealousy and possessiveness rolled down their bond heavily. Snickering a little Harry turned in Lucius's arms and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

"Calm down geez I can feel the testosterone rolling off of you! I meant brotherly feelings Mr Jealous," Harry snickered.

"I wasn't jealous," Lucius scowled.

"Now if we were talking about Bill that would be a completely different case, I mean all those muscles, the whole rocker look, the long hair and…" Harry squeaked when he found himself pressed against the cabinet, Lucius's hands tightly gripping his hips, probably tight enough to leave marks, as furious silvery eyes glared down at him waring with lust and jealousy. He knew it was dangerous pushing Lucius like this, especially with them being unbonded, but he couldn't help himself. "Not at all jealous huh?" he smirked.

"You had better not have been serious about that, and I may have to punish you for winding me up like that," Lucius growled out lowly. Harry smirked at him and tugged him down to join their lips together, Lucius quickly snatching control of the kiss, pressing his body fully against Harry's as his lips and tongue did their level best to ensure Harry would be thinking of no one but him.

"Mmph," Lucius grumbled into the kiss pulling away and glaring at Draco who was holding a second muffin ready to throw it as well.

"You better not have just thrown a muffin at me Draco Malfoy," Lucius warned dropping the privacy ward.

"I think you both may have just scarred Severus and Charlie mentally for life, and as one of them is my mate and the other my godfather, it was my place to step in before you forgot we were in the room," Draco shrugged taking a bite out of the muffin.

"There all sorted," Harry quickly cast a cleaning charm to get rid of the stickiness on the back of Lucius's robes while trying to ignore how red his face was, he had forgotten they were in the room. As though knowing his thoughts Severus threw a smirk at him, the smirk turning into a smile, small but definitely a smile, when Harry stuck his tongue out at him. Turning back to his pancakes he grinned at the amused look he had been shot.

"I had better owl mum and dad and let them know what happened, leaving it too long will make it worse," Charlie sighed.

"I'm sorry," Draco frowned making everyone look at him. When Lucius opened his mouth to say something Harry gently placed his hand on his arm and shook his head.

"Draco you have nothing to be sorry for, the fact that my parents aren't going to react well isn't your fault, its my damned parents fault. I should be apologising to you, I know the fuss they are likely to kick up over this, its not going to be pretty, especially not with Harry having gone ahead of me," Charlie grinned at Harry.

"I was warming them up for you," Harry nodded sagely before grinning again. He turned and started pouring the batter into the frying pan and cooking his pancakes.

"It will be fine, the others are supporting us, that's all I need, and you," Charlie tugged Draco against his broad chest, the smaller blonde snuggling closer to him.

"If I start hearing smooching I'm dousing you both in cold water," Harry said firmly.

"How in Merlin's name do you do that? Your back is to us!" Charlie complained.

"It's a gift," Harry plated up several pancakes and placed them on the counter before turning to do more.

"Have you decided what you want to do Charles?" Lucius asked sitting on the opposite side of the counter to the others. Harry hid his smirk when he caught the twitch in Charlie's face, he hated being called Charles, and Lucius was playing on that. His master Slytherin.

"Do?" Charlie asked a little confused.

"As far as I know, and from what Harry has told me, you work on a Dragon reserve in Romania, the bond does not really allow for long times apart, especially at the beginning of the relationship," Lucius explained a little clearer.

"I…there is a reserve in Scotland that I can see about getting a move to, until then I will take personal time. As soon as I explain to my boss it'll be fine. They're used to shipping and swapping people back and forth anyway, all the reserves are linked. I guess I'll speak to Dumbledore about getting rooms here," Charlie shrugged.

"I'll speak to Albus, Merlin only knows what you would end up with if it were left up to him," Harry rolled his eyes as he brought a second plate of pancakes over and placed them down before slipping onto his seat beside Lucius.

"Thanks Harry," Charlie grinned.

"Just eat your pancakes," Harry rolled his eyes, stabbing a couple for himself.

"Thank you," Draco said quietly to Harry who sighed and squeezed the hand lying across from him.

"How in Merlin's name can you cook like this but not brew potions?" Severus suddenly burst out startling nearly everyone, even Lucius was blinking at him surprised. However when Harry's face twisted into an annoyed scowl they all held their breaths.

"You mean aside from when Slytherins are throwing things into my potions? Or when you hover around me making me nervous and snapping at me, taking points for breathing or not tying my laces correctly at important moments? Or how about the fact that no one ever explaining the damned difference between crushing, powerding, stirring, boiling, flame differences until Hermione did this summer when she realised I hadn't been taught it?" Harry snapped before standing sharply and storming out the door.

He heard soft voices behind him in the kitchen but he focused on making it to the bedroom intending to dress and get out of Lucius's rooms before anything else was said that would not be able to be taken back. He knew that he and Severus had a lot to work through, and he knew they would both try for Lucius and Draco's sakes, and he knew he would have to keep his temper better, but the subject was a touchy one for him and had startled the reaction from him before he had been able to think, the anger rising quickly.

"Harry stop," Lucius's voice was demanding as he hurried down the hallway after him, but Harry just carried on into their room, Lucius's room, and scooped up his clothes from when they had been settled by a house elf onto the chair during the night. Tugging off Lucius's pyjama top he threw it onto the bed and was reaching for his t-shirt when Lucius slammed the bedroom door shut behind him and grabbed Harry's arm spinning him around. "Stop!"

"No, leave me alone Lucius," Harry snapped yanking his arm from Lucius's grip with a small wince.

"Harry, calm down please, you are cooking the rooms!" Lucius kept his tone calm but Harry's anger only rose with it. With a small glare he spun around again and started pulling his shirt on again. He let out a small yelp when he found himself face down on the bed with a faintly growling veela hovering over him.

"Get off me Lucius!" Harry protested, but it was embarrassingly weak as he felt himself calming already at the skin on skin contact with his dominant mate. Blinking he ran the words skin on skin through his mind again before turning to see that yes, Lucius was now naked and hovering over him.

"Harry your wound up, your veela instincts are out of control, trust me," Lucius breathed in his ear before he gripped Harry's hips and tugged him to his hands and knees, swiftly yanking down Harry's pyjama bottoms and pressing them together chest to knees, Lucius's silk soft hair brushing over Harry's shoulder when the taller man leant forwards to brush his lips over Harry's shoulder and neck.

Harry let out a gasping breath when Lucius's hand brushed over his hip and down thigh, massaging the inside of his thigh before he slipped his hand up to wrap his hand firmly around the already swollen flesh hanging between Harry's legs and started pumping in a firm, hard rhythm that quickly had Harry panting, groaning and writhing in his grip, pushing himself back more as he felt the heat of Lucius's body against his own, and Lucius's own erection pressing and nudging at Harry's arse cheeks and upper thighs.

He let out a loud groan and pressed himself fully back so that Lucius was pressed firmly against his body as he fisted the bed sheets in his hand at the pleasure racking through his body. Lucius rocked his hips into Harry, groaning his own pleasure as his cock ran between Harry's cheeks catching occasionally on the ring of flesh that Lucius most wanted to be in but would never push Harry for. As he started pumping his hand at a rapid rate and thrusting harder he pressed kisses, licks and nips along Harry's shoulders and neck, he knew that he probably shouldn't leave such obvious marks, but right now he couldn't care less, his mate was in his arms making the most delicious noises as he pleasured his body.

Harry let out an embarrassingly loud wailing sound when his orgasm hit him by surprise, coming all over Lucius's hand and the bed beneath them. And then Lucius picked up his own rhythm of rubbing and thrusting against Harry faster and harder, his free hand coming up to grip around Harry's shoulder, holding on while he thrust until his tensed and came against Harry's arse and thighs. As soon as Lucius let go of him Harry slumped down onto the bed and sprawled out ungracefully, choosing to ignore the feeling of lying in his own cum with Lucius's covering his back. When Lucius collapsed down next to him with an arm and leg still over Harry he turned to meet Lucius's silvery eyes, only hints of blue there as always during or after he was aroused.

"Feeling better?" Lucius asked gently rubbing Harry's back.

"Mm hm. I know I sometimes have problems with my temper, but I just couldn't calm down, I was even angry at you," Harry frowned.

"This is what I was worried about," Lucius sighed wriggling a little closer to Harry to press his nose against his neck.

"What having the two unsealed bonds?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling that this is where it came from, Severus angered you, but the amount of emotions swimming around the bonds meant that things are a little unsteady," Lucius frowned.

"So we could be emotionally unstable?" Harry asked.

"I think it could be part of it yes," Lucius nodded rolling onto his back.

"I'm not ready just yet Lucius I'm sorry," Harry felt guilty as he said the words, concentrating on where his fingers were playing with the duvet cover.

"Harry, don't I understand, its been a huge change in all our lives, and considering everything we have been moving pretty quickly. Its only been a month Harry. I'm not trying to pressure you into it, when you're ready while seal the bond, but only then. Until that point we'll manage with whatever side effects there are. As it is I'm not complaining about what seems to work to calm you down," Lucius grinned tugging him forward gently to kiss him.

"I had better go and talk to Albus, get rooms sorted for Charlie and warn him that he's going to have four of us running around the castle, with unsteady and unknown effects," Harry sighed in between kisses.

"I suppose he does have to be warned. You have a good relationship with him," Lucius said, the question clear in his voice.

"We had a rough patch, during the Triwizard Tournament, where I came to the startling realisation that Albus wasn't all knowing and all powerful, when I realised that he was human and he had made mistakes, mistakes with my life and others. I realised that Albus kept me in the tournament on purpose to figure out what was going on.." Harry paused as Lucius let out a furious growl and flew off the bed and towards the door.

"I'll kill him!" he snarled. Taking a breath Harry dived off the bed and tackled him just before he reached the door. Lying on top of his mate Harry had the advantage considering Lucius was trying to get away from him without hurting him.

"Lucius, its in the past, we have sorted it out between us, Albus and I talked it through and I have realised that he is human, and placing complete and utter unquestionable trust in him isn't the right thing to do. Besides, I don't really think that you want to been seen stalking through the castle naked to attack the Headmaster," Harry smiled nuzzling closer to Lucius.

"He hurt you," Lucius snarled.

"Not intentionally. He did what he thought was the right thing to keep me safe in the long run. We talked everything through, and I mean everything, he told me all about his history, and he agreed not to make any decisions on my life anymore. Lucius we've moved on from it and managed a good relationship now," Harry smiled stroking his hand down Lucius's face as a scowl appeared but he could tell he was calming down.

"How can you just forgive him?" Lucius asked, his confusion rolling down their bond.

"I didn't _just _forgive him, it wasn't as easy as that, it took a lot of time and talking things through for us to come out the other side with any form on relationship in tact, he's been doing his best to make up for it since and we have managed to form a sort of grandfatherly/grandson relationship. So I would really like it if you would not kill, harm or otherwise maim him," Harry said firmly.

"Fine," Lucius sighed dropping unresisting onto the floor properly.

"Good, now I need a shower and you are going to wash my back considering you are the one that messed it up," Harry grinned standing and running for the bathroom. Lucius lay blinking after him for a few seconds before his brain clicked and with a smirk he was quickly following his mate.

* * *

><p>"You'll go and talk to Severus?" Harry asked Lucius concerned.<p>

"I will speak to him while you are speaking to the Headmaster," Lucius nodded leaning down to kiss him gently.

"Alright," Harry frowned nodding. He had been a little worried when they came out and found Severus, Draco and Charlie gone. Their guardian portraits that had taken to following Draco for them had informed them that Draco and Charlie were walking around the castle getting to know each other, so they weren't too worried about that.

"Go on, Severus will understand, and he was in the wrong. I imagine he is embarrassed to realise that you didn't know the finer points of brewing when he should have made sure you did and given you lessons like the rest of the muggle borns and muggle raised. Now go on, I want to spend most of the day with you, so the sooner we do this the sooner we meet back here," Lucius encouraged him.

"I'll see you soon," Harry nodded stealing one last kiss before he hurried out and to the Headmaster's office.

"Come on in," Albus called before Harry could knock on his door making him roll his eyes.

"I will figure out how you do that," Harry warned walking over to Albus as he stood and led the way into the greeting room.

"I wait eagerly for your theories," Albus smiled. "I was expecting you today,"

"You were?" Harry frowned confused. "You know Charlie is here already?"

"Charlie Weasley? No, that's not why I was expecting you, what are you talking about?" Albus blinked confused halfway between pouring them both a cup of tea.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I think this might take a little while. Something to eat?"

"Yes please, I don't seem to get to finish breakfast these days," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Everything alright?"

"Severus and I had a little nip at each other,"

"You still aren't getting on?" Albus sighed.

"Actually we are, I think there are just going to be a few fights and arguments before we are completely ok in each other's company, there is a lot of history to work through and no magic veela instincts wiping away any bad feelings about it," Harry shrugged.

"That is good to hear. So what is this about Charlie, I'm presuming you mean Charlie Weasley?" Albus asked.

"Yes. He is Draco's mate," Harry laughed at the stunned look that covered the Headmaster's face for a few moments before he hurriedly tried to get control of himself.

"Well, I did not see that one coming, Merlin help us when any future children are ready to mate, you seem to be setting a trend," Albus coughed.

"Merlin don't say that, its bad enough my kit is mated already," Harry groaned into his hands.

"Ah, you were hoping he would stay in your nest a little longer?" Albus's damned twinkle stared up making Harry glare at him.

"I was hoping for a little longer with him," He finally answered looking to the side.

"Harry I have seen what he is like with you and you with him, you have not lost him, and I assure you you have all the time in the world to fuss over him. You have not lost him," Albus reassured him.

"You're right. Sorry everything seems to be piling up all of a sudden, plus Lucius thinks that we are likely to be a little emotionally shaken given the fact that there are two unsealed bonds in the family, which is one of the things I came to speak to you about, well that was a warning really," Harry grinned.

"Warning taken," Albus nodded.

"Second warning, Lucius knows about the Triwizard tournament and our arguments during it, I managed to stop him from storming here naked to hex you, but you may want to avoid being alone with him for a little while," Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I will avoid the knowledge that he was naked with you and heed your warning," Albus winced.

"And lastly, would Charlie be able to get rooms here? Preferably next to mines and Lucius's," Harry requested.

"Of course, probably a very good idea given how Molly and Arthur have reacted to you and Lucius. I was not aware that you had moved into Lucius's rooms though," Albus smiled.

"I haven't," Harry frowned a little.

"You just referred to your's and Lucius's rooms," Albus chuckled as Harry froze and clearly thought back over his words.

"I didn't even think, I mean I am spending a lot of time there and sleeping over quite a bit, especially since the argument with Hermione and Ginny," Harry mused.

"You had an argument with Hermione and Ginny? That explains why they were writing to us," Remus's voice startled Harry and made him whip around to see his godfather standing with Remus in the doorway. "I apologise for interrupting,"

"Harry," Sirius smiled unsurely at him, his grey eyes scanning Harry's face.

"Siri, Remi," Harry smiled brightly standing and hurrying over to give them both a hug once he was over his shock.

"Hey cub," Remus rubbed his nose into Harry's hair in his normal greeting.

"What are you guys doing here? Not that it isn't great to see you," He added with a chuckle.

"We came to speak to Lucius and see what his plans where for the papers," Sirius explained.

"The papers?" Harry felt he had missed a step.

"Well, we presumed that you would want us to still handle it until you were bonded but if you don't want us to…" Sirius rambled a little.

"Wait, what about the papers?" Harry interrupted.

"You haven't seen the papers yet?" Remus asked.

"I was about to show him," Albus spoke up motioning them over and holding out the paper. Grimacing Harry took the paper cautiously and after sucking in a deep breath opened it to see what was going on now.

There on the front page was a picture of Harry with his arm wrapped tightly around Lucius in front of the Twin's shop, Lucius was hugging him back and looking at him tenderly. It was a lovely picture as Harry smiled warmly at Lucius and raised a hand to brush through his hair which Lucius leaned into. The problem of course was in the Headline.

_Ex Death Eater corrupting our saviour? Harry Potter in danger?_

Clenching his hands Harry stood and marched to the door and as fast as he could through the Headmaster's office, Albus, Sirius and Remus hurrying along after him. People in the corridors winced and jumped out of their way when they saw Harry coming down the corridor, especially the sharp eyed ones that caught sight of the paper in his hands. He stormed down the stairs to the main entry practically radiating heat as Charlie and Draco raced from the Great Hall quickly followed by Ron, Neville and Blaise, they all tagged on behind Harry as he stomped his way down the stairs to the dungeons and made his way to where he could feel Lucius. His mate had obviously felt him coming because the door to Severus's rooms were opened in time for him to storm through, throwing the paper at his mate's chest was a snarl.

"I want them sued! I want them to write an apology to Lucius, to the Malfoy family and to me for poking their noses into my business, I want them sued for every little detail of that article!" Harry hissed at Remus and Sirius who nodded rapidly looking a little wide eyed while they stripped off their outer robes, sweat already covering their foreheads.

"Harry…" Albus started to say.

"I want them sued! They had no right!" Harry snapped.

"Harry they are a little right…" Lucius drew off at the murderous look he received.

"Mate or not I will hex you for being an idiot," Harry said dangerously.

"Harry they are going to claim that there is nothing untrue that they have printed in this. I am an Ex Death Eater, and because of that I could be a danger to you," Lucius said quietly.

"I want them sued! Use every little part of my fame if you have to, I want this stopped right now!" Harry said to Sirius and Remus who nodded.

"You got it, I have the Black solicitors standing by, we figured you wouldn't be happy with this," Sirius nodded.

"Harry, love…" Lucius stepped a little closer to him seeing the anger still burning in his eyes.

"They do not get to talk about you like that," Harry shook his head fisting his hands in Lucius's robes and tugging him closer. "Sirius?" he said without looking away from his mate's blue eyes.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked sounding a little confused.

"You might want to look away now," He warned before tugging Lucius forwards and sealing their lips together in a forceful kiss, their noses bumping a little and Lucius's teeth caught Harry's bottom lip before they settled into the kiss.

"You may need air at some point soon," Ron coughed eventually making them pull apart. Harry licking his swollen and slightly bruised feeling lips chasing the taste of Lucius on them.

"Well we found one way to calm Harry down quickly when he has gotten himself into a fury," Sirius snorted. Harry looked cautiously at his godfather, and while he and Remus were looking pointedly anywhere but at Harry and Lucius, they weren't looking angry, or disgusted or annoyed as he had expected. Smiling he felt the last of his anger washing away.

"Word to the wise, don't try and take Harry off whatever warpath he is on, just help ease the way and tug anyone innocent out of his way as you go," Charlie snickered as he handed the paper to Ron so he could read it.

"Harry this was to be expected," Lucius said softly brushing Harry's fringe out of his eyes.

"Reports of our relationship yes, unfounded comments about you hurting me I will not allow, and you spied on Voldemort, you risked your life, you don't deserve accusations like that," Harry said firmly tugging Lucius closer again y the grip he still had on his robes.

"Alright I give in," Lucius smiled brushing their lips together.

"Good. Though I am amazed that it stayed out of the papers for so long, especially with the Gryffindors finding out," Harry commented.

"We all bound together there were very few that had anything bad to say about your relationship, especially after what you said in the argument, and I think Hermione and Ginny shot themselves in the feet if they were looking for support because their little scene did the complete opposite of helping their case. Nearly the entire tower banded together and made sure that no one would talk until you were ready…or until you got caught hugging in the street as it where. They are running intervention now," Neville explained.

"I'll have to thank them properly later," Harry smiled a little shyly suddenly. Seeing the confused looks that most of the room were exchanging except for Harry, Neville and Albus Ron explained for the others.

"Harry is the fearless leader of Gryffindor even though he doesn't like to admit it, aside from the fact of who he is, most people love him for the fact he helps win every quidditch match for us, but mostly its because he helps everyone. He makes sure that the new First Years are ok, talking to them through the first term and helping them settle in, and the rest of the years under us are more likely to come to him if they have a problem than the Prefects, heck since Fourth year the years above us do as well," Ron grinned.

"He's exaggerating," Harry shook his head knowing he was bright red.

"He's really not, Harry looks after other people so much that they are glad to get the chance to return the favour and support him where they can. Though I think another week like this one and the girls side of the tower may be inhabitable with the amount of pranks that have been attempted on Ginny and Hermione and anyone else that disagreed with you two. Though Fred and George must be doing amazing business," Neville chuckled.

"I'm sorry Mr Longbottom, was that last bit of importance? I'm afraid my hearing is terrible at the minute, exploding Cauldron I didn't hear what you said," Severus coughed.

"Nothing of importance no," Neville smiled a little after paling in worry before figuring Severus out. Harry snickered into Lucius's chest before turning to face Severus.

"I am sorry about earlier, my emotions got away from me a little," Harry apologised.

"It should be me apologising, I was so wrapped up in who I thought you were and seeing you as my school bully it didn't even occur to me that you were truly and completely muggle raised. Though I do have a bone to pick with you Albus Dumbledore about that!" Severus glowered at the Headmaster who blinked at him as his hot pink robes faded a little.

"Ah Severus my boy, I don't know what I have done to deserve a glower like that!" Albus laughed shakily, especially when Lucius started growling a little as well. Out the corner of his eye Harry noticed Charlie tugging Draco into his arms and looking between the three, well four considering Harry was still in Lucius's arms, cautiously.

"I am supposed to be informed when halfbloods are completely muggle raised and have no knowledge of magical training! I thought Potter was just being lazy in his first lesson, not that he truly did not know anything at all about potions! I may as well have been speaking bloody Ancient Greek to him!" Severus was using his 'you melted another cauldron!' voice, and for the first time Harry, Neville and Ron could appreciate the effect as it wasn't aimed at one of their own, especially considering the bright blue stars on the Headmaster's robes now dimmed to a baby blue as well.

"I thought you would have figured it out Severus," Albus tried weakly.

"I am supposed to be informed of ALL muggle raised children! You knew I would treat Pot…Harry as anyone else, if not worse, I should have been informed!" Severus was still not shouting as ever, but still managed to pull off scary.

"You are right, I apologise to you both," Albus winced looking between Harry and Severus. Harry nodded to him with a small forgiving smile, but Severus it appeared wasn't done.

"I will be informing Minerva of this,"

"Severus, there is no need to involve Minerva, surely!" Albus choked.

"There is every need," Severus nodded sharply.

"But…but…she'll take away all my lemon drops or hex them again!" Albus whined.

"Don't worry Albus, I'll buy you a months supply…of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans," Harry grinned at him wrapping his arms around Lucius's waist as his growl tapered down to a constant grumble in his chest. Albus blinked at Harry before they both burst out laughing, the others in the room sharing questioning looks and shrugs. "I'll explain later," Harry smiled at Lucius as he calmed down seeing the look he was getting.

"Malf…Lucius," Sirius cleared his throat stepping over to them, a concerned Remus close behind. Lucius kissed Harry's forehead and released his grip around his waist to turn to face Sirius, but he kept hold of Harry's hand. "Look, I'm sure you know exactly how I reacted when I found out about this, and we both know that I am…uncomfortable with your family and its history with the dark arts, your father and my mother were too close for me not to associate Malfoys with the rest of my oh so loving family. But mainly I am sincerely worried that Harry will get hurt by you,"

"Sirius!" Harry started to speak but stopped when Sirius turned pleading grey eyes onto him. Nodding reluctantly he stepped back and allowed Sirius to carry on.

"I messed up with Harry, I put my own pain and thirst for revenge in front of my godson, and I will never, ever forgive myself for that, twelve years in Azkaban isn't punishment enough for failing him so spectacularly. So I am a little more protective now trying to do right by him, and most of the time I end up doing the opposite because of it. Harry is all that me and Remus have left, he's a son to us, and we love him, we loved him from the minute we knew about him, and we would give him the world if we could, and he deserves every star in the sky," Harry was shocked to see mirroring tears in Sirius and Remus's eyes that were in his own, Lucius quickly wrapping his arm around Harry and hugging him close.

"I would do the same, if I could," Lucius said honestly, his mask completely down for the two men to see him.

"I'm starting to see that. We want Harry to be happy and to get everything that he wants in life, most of all we want him to be loved for the amazing person he is and not for his money or his fame. And you can give him that. I guess it didn't really sink in properly, even though Harry told us how much you cared for him, until this morning when we saw that picture. Its all over your face how much you care for Harry. So, I guess what all this was about was…well, I'd like to welcome you to the family, we're mismatched and odd, and some of us are a little bit cracked in places, but we love each other fiercely and would do anything for each other," Sirius smiled holding out his hand. Blinking Lucius took it and gave it a firm shake before starting to smile himself.

"Siri," Harry sniffed before pouncing on the man making him laugh as he lifted Harry off his feet with his hug, Remus laughingly wrapping his arms around them as well when Harry wiggled his fingers at him. "Thank you,"

"Anything for you pup," Sirius smiled placing Harry back on his feet.

"Good, because you and Severus are going to be civil with each other at least, Severus is part of Lucius's family and you are mines, and we are melding it together. So that means no picking fight, no mean name calling, no hexing each other, no tricks, no pranks, no allusions to pranks or tricks performed in the past. You will be spending time together so you will stick to the saying if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Am I understood?" Harry glared between the two visibly stunned men, ignoring Remus and Lucius laughing in either side of him.

"I…"

"We are all spending Yule together and if one fight starts I will lock you in a room together without any wands and anti violence spells on every inch of it. Civil!" Harry heightened his glare another notch and the two men found themselves nodding in agreement before they could really think about it. "Wonderful," He beamed brightly at them leaving them even more confused.

"Harry, you really must consider becoming a teacher here after you finish, you will handle the children wonderfully," Albus sighed wiping his eyes where his own laughter had resulted in tears forming. It took three seconds before two voices piped up.

"Hey!"

"Not meant personally Sirius, Severus," Albus smiled between them.

"Well handled my love," Lucius still chuckling wrapped his arm back around Harry's waist. Smiling Harry kissed the tip of his nose before turning and waving Draco over, Charlie of course close behind.

"Siri, Remi this is my kit Draco. Draco this is Sirius and Remus, my dogfathers," Harry made the introductions.

"We quite liked that name, it was apt," Remus shrugged to Severus seeing the confused look on his face before he smiled at Draco. "Its nice to see you again Draco," he smiled politely.

"Its nice to see you again as well," Draco nodded and little shyly to them both.

"Welcome to the family as well," Sirius smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you," Draco smiled a little brighter.

"And this is my kit-in-law Charlie, I'm sure you already know him," Harry grinned a little evilly as he watched the shock crossing Sirius and Remus's faces as they took in the fact Charlie was here.

"Merlin, I'm so used to seeing multiple redheads, it didn't even click that you shouldn't be at Hogwarts," Sirius shook his head.

"We found out last night when we met up to give Lucius and Draco a Weasley family welcome with the brothers," Charlie chuckled his deep baritone laugh that you could feel in your own chest as he cuddled Draco.

"C…congratulations," Remus stammered still obviously shocked.

"Cheers guys," Charlie snickered.

"What is with all these weird pairings? Next you will be telling me McGonagall and Trelawney are together!" Sirius ranted before everyone in the room froze.

"Oh ew! I can't get that image out my head now!" Harry groaned.

"I think I just scarred myself," Sirius grimaced.

"For Merlin's sake no one mention that to Minerva! We will all suffer!" Albus shuddered.

"It was an image I could have done without," Lucius winced. Before anyone could say anything else there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Mr Zabini, would you mind getting that please, you are closest," Severus requested to the until now silent teen. Nodding Blaise made his way to the door, opening it wide enough for them to all stare shocked at the man in the doorway.

"Dad?" Ron and Charlie asked at the same time.

"Hello, I…I came to see you, I guessed you would be here, one of the portraits directed me here," Arthur rambled a little uncomfortably seeing how many people were in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Well, your mother has sent a howler, so I came to beat it. Harry I owe you an apology, I know you have Sirius and Remus, but that will never change the fact that you are like a son to me as well, and I should have put your happiness and wishes above a stupid feud. If Lucius is who makes you happy and you have a good chance with him, then you have my complete support, and I am happy you have finally found someone. And Charlie, we got your letter, the same goes for you two, I am happy that you are and that you have found someone to love and love you back. I am proud of you all," Arthur smiled shakily.

Harry, Ron and Charlie all moved at the same time and the oldest redhead laughed as he found himself on the floor in a form of doggy pile when all three attempted to hug him at the same time.

"Ow, one of you has bony elbows," Charlie grumbled as they untangled themselves.

"Surprisingly that was likely to be Ron," Harry snickered tugging Arthur to his feet, only to blink when he made his way to where Lucius and Draco were standing.

"Make him happy and keep him safe," Arthur said firmly before holding his hand out.

"I'll do my very best," Lucius nodded taking the hand. It was a little tentative and quick, but it was a step forwards.

"And welcome to the family Draco, I hope you and Charlie will be happy together," Arthur smiled warmly at Draco pulling the shocked blonde into a brief hug.

"Thank you, you've made Charlie and Harry really happy," Draco said quietly, turning the tables and giving the now shocked man a quick squeeze before pulling back.

"So mum isn't too happy about it?" Charlie sighed.

"No, especially not with you and Harry now tied to Malfoys," Arthur smiled sadly.

"Will you be able to talk her around?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I seriously doubt it. Boys, I've left your mother, I'll be filing for the dissolving of our bond today," Arthur said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**SparklingBoobs, Thank you, that brilliant to hear XD I wanted to write something that is different to all the other Veela stories out there so its good to hear that I have been doing a good job so far XD**

**Hpfan, Thank you so much for that amazing review, it put a real smile on my face. I have to admit Lucius/Harry is one of my favourite pairings, there is just something about the Malfoy men lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD**

**Kokoro621, Thank you XD I have, shockingly, planned ahead of all the pairings I plan for this story, I won't tell you who I have planned for Percy, but I will tell you it is a male and someone you have already met here XD**

**BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Thank you XD There will be some movement on the Seamus/Ron relationship in the next chapter. **

** R.T.M.S, I hope this chapter was worth the wait XD I will be bringing in Harry's relatives likely in the next few chapters, as well as Lucius's reaction and revenge **

**Talliana, There will be some more good females coming into it I promise, I just somehow in ten chapter have not got around to writing them, well there was Pansy quite a few chapters ago. Yes I notice I do that :s I am trying lol bear with me. **

**BSoloman, Sorry I only just got your review, FF seems to be having a few problems with things like that :s I hadn't actually uploaded chapter ten when you reviewed, here it is though, hope you enjoyed XD**

**Bluetoads, XD Glad that it went down well, Charlie and Draco just seem to match in my head so I was glad that you guys voted for him in the poll. I think I covered a little bit of why its bad to have two unsealed bonds in the family in this chapter, but even Lucius doesn't really know what exactly the effects will be. Lol two dominants, two submissives with one of them being overprotective could definitely be interesting XD Lucius and Draco do have wings, but they are an incredibly vulnerable part of their body so they only bring them out when they are safe in intimate moments. **

**Alba Angelo, Lol that is a very good point, I had an image of a sorting ceremony with over half the crowd being strawberry blonds, especially with the Weasley procreation rate lol. **

**Newgirl02, Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it XD Lol I know, I tend to think that FF is OCC in itself lol.**

**Marinet, thank you so much for your amazing review! I'm glad that you are enjoying my story so much. Lucius is delicious isn't he XD If only he were real, well outside of my imagination lol. Your English is amazing by the way! I thought we needed a little bit of drama, we had had a bit of smooth sailing for too long XD Charlie and Draco just slot together so well in my mind, and I have the defense for anyone who doesn't like the pairing that it was a poll choice lol XD A little bit more interaction between Lucius and Harry in this chapter I think, a little more drama and a cliffhanger of sorts, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter XD I thank you for reviewing. **

**lordcornwell, Thank you, I'm glad Charlie/Draco has gone down so well. I will be carrying on the Ron/Seamus relationship there will be a change in it in the next chapter XD**

**Evil-step-sister, I'm glad that I've been able to give you one more Charlie/Draco fic, there really aren't that many out there are there :s Oh don't worry there will be more Hermione and Ginny bashing coming, I'm not done with them yet. I am considering releasing Severus and Lucius on them XD**

**Haunt of Twilight, Hope this chapter was worth the wait, Sev will have someone, it might take a little while but I have someone planned for him, and I think this pairing will be a huge shock XD**

**JaylaCaine, Thank you, its always amazing to hear that I have managed to lure someone onto a pairing that they don't normally read XD Neville and the twins date will be coming up and more Ron/Seamus in the next chapter.**

**Kittykat2892, I look forward to seeing your reviews XD And seeing this through to the end with you all.**

**Seliki, Lol there were a lot of exclamation marks in there, but I'll take that as a compliment XD**

**MsSlythGrl, I didn't even notice lol, ok haven't been able to stop laughing myself now, that's a major typo lol, I'mso tempted just to leave that for amusement value XD Urgh I sympathise with the internet thing, mines went out all of a sudden and was off for ages, I think I actually went into withdrawal. That is a Sunday dinner that I would love to attend as well. **

**Sexy dark, lol sorry no killing Hermione off, and I won't be making her nice :s**

**LivingRedRose, XD Thank you, there will be Seamus/Ron next chapter, I'll try and make it good for you to convince you of the pairing lol. **

**hmbcottrell, Seamus/Ron I will do my best to convince you of them, there will be some of them in the next chapter. I do have someone planned for Severus, it will take a litte bit to get there, but I do have a pairing for him, and it will be a huge shock XD**

**mustlovefairies, I'm afraid I find it impossible to write a bad Severus, I just love his character so much, I always want to write him a really good life lol. **

**IBegToDreamAndDiffer, Percy gets a little bit of a bad deal on here, and I like going against the norm so I like writing him good. I always imagine that Harry usng puppy dog eyes would be a killer, especially with his big green eyes, maybe that is the power the dark lord knows not? lol. I'm glad I could lure you onto the pairing, Lucius/Harry is one of my favourites. **

**Sherman9682, I circle around my updates, I try to get them updated equally and regularly, you could figure out my updating process by looking at my profile, but if anyone actually manages it I will answer any question you have about any of my stories lol. Urgh my health problems seem to be on going, going to take a while, but writing keeps me sane. **

**Peachymom, I love writing a family Weasley with Harry without him being married into it. I'm afraid there won't be any reconciled Hermione, she will stay for the bashing, I'm afraid that I could not write Hermione and Severus :s just not my type of pairing. **

**SlashFanatic1996, I do have a planned pairing for Percy, he is male and he has been introduced to the story already, you'll have to wait and see who it is XD**

**GoddessonmyKnees, I'm afraid I have seperate pairings planned for Percy and Severus, Severus's pairing may be a shock, a big one XD**

**Three Dead Hearts, I'm afraid not, Percy will be a slash pairing **

**TalaDentro, Yup I had some really bad experiences with Betas, one sent back my chapter as something completely different to what I had originally sent her and told me that that was the right way to do my story, another sent my chapter back to me a month later :s so I fly solo now I'm afraid and bed forgivness for my mistakes lol. Thank you XD I'm glad that you are enjoying my stories, and the mixture. I enjoy writing different stories and different pairings, I do have a soft spot for Mikhail though XD**

**Meggplant, Thank you XD warm and happy thoughts are greatly appricated, I'm still suffering with stress migraines, but my last one gave me a Severus/Harry idea so at least there is some good coming from it. Lol I feel like I am teasing you with glimpses of Mpreg, I'm glad that I am your go to girl for it though XD Don't worry there will be Mpreg in this story as well probably. The bonding won't be too long off now, especially not with the two unsealed bonds in the same space lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

****A.N Little bit of a time jump here, its now three weeks after the last chapter, it just felt the right time to move the story forwards a little bit of a larger step. XD** Also due to requests I will be cutting my review response section down considerably and mainly just answering questions, but I love every single one of you that takes the time to review and I wil respond to as many of them in PM as I can. **

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_Harry, Ron and Charlie all moved at the same time and the oldest redhead laughed as he found himself on the floor in a form of doggy pile when all three attempted to hug him at the same time._

_"Ow, one of you has bony elbows," Charlie grumbled as they untangled themselves._

_"Surprisingly that was likely to be Ron," Harry snickered tugging Arthur to his feet, only to blink when he made his way to where Lucius and Draco were standing._

_"Make him happy and keep him safe," Arthur said firmly before holding his hand out._

_"I'll do my very best," Lucius nodded taking the hand. It was a little tentative and quick, but it was a step forwards._

_"And welcome to the family Draco, I hope you and Charlie will be happy together," Arthur smiled warmly at Draco pulling the shocked blonde into a brief hug._

_"Thank you, you've made Charlie and Harry really happy," Draco said quietly, turning the tables and giving the now shocked man a quick squeeze before pulling back._

_"So mum isn't too happy about it?" Charlie sighed._

_"No, especially not with you and Harry now tied to Malfoys," Arthur smiled sadly._

_"Will you be able to talk her around?" Ron asked with a frown._

_"I seriously doubt it. Boys, I've left your mother, I'll be filing for the dissolving of our bond today," Arthur said quietly._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to his mate's grumbling in the next room as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom. When he spat out the last of the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth and toothbrush he made his way to the doorway and leant against it watching Lucius pace up and down.

"Lucius, really, you need to calm down," Harry sighed.

"They are…" Lucius cut himself off, glaring at Harry before he started to pace again.

"I know. They're also mates and have been together for three weeks now. Sleeping together in a logical step, its not like they are bonding," Harry rolled his eyes again.

"Exactly they have only been together three weeks!" Lucius nodded as though Harry's hadn't said anything but that.

"We were together less time," Harry said pointedly.

"That's different!" Lucius spun around glaring again.

"How? I'm younger than Draco, our age gap is bigger and we have a hell of a lot more history between us," Harry raised his eyebrow challengingly.

"I…well…its just different!" Lucius snapped but he was pouting at the same time which made Harry shake his head as he made his way to what was now unofficially his side of the bed, and slipped under the covers.

"Lucius, they are mates, its going to happen whether you like it or not, and its better to at least have some vague idea of how their relationship is progressing than to have them running around behind our backs," Harry said as he settled down.

"I don't like it!" Lucius huffed.

"Well tough, Draco and Charlie are mates and its their relationship. Charlie isn't going to hurt Draco, they just want to take another step of progress in their relationship. Now shut up, I'm going to sleep," Harry huffed finally loosing his temper a little as he flipped onto his side so his back was facing Lucius and noxed all the lights.

He listened a little vindicitively as Lucius cursed after stubbed his toe off of the bedpost before he crawled in behind Harry.

"Harry?" Lucius said softly after a moment.

"What Lucius?" Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry," Lucius said quietly.

"Lucius you need to give it a break, you are driving Draco up the wall and if you don't stop he's going to stop telling us things. Not to mention you are annoying me!" Harry said trying to keep his tone even.

"I'm annoying you?" Lucius asked, hurt present enough in his voice that Harry rolled over onto his back.

"Lucius you have spent nearly the entire three weeks talking about Draco and Charlie, where are they, what are they doing, where were they last seen, what could they be doing, when was the last time someone had seen them. You've been driving me up the wall Lucius! You think that I don't care about them possibly rushing their relationship, or that Draco's not ready for this. You think I want more than a few weeks with Draco as my kit before he is mated and making his own life?" Harry rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think," Lucius muttered.

"Lucius, they're mates, there is nothing that we can do now except support them and help them through this period, not make things more difficult for them. Please, you have to give it a break," Harry begged.

"I'll try, I didn't mean to be so overbearing, I'm just worried," Lucius shifted uneasily. Groaning as he felt himself giving in Harry rolled over and draped himself over his mate's body, pressing his lips to the chest underneath him and cuddled close.

"We know you are,"

"I'll try and be better," Lucius said quietly.

"You care, there is nothing wrong with that Lucius. Its not about being better, its about understanding the situation and supporting our kit," Harry lifted himself up and kissed Lucius softly feeling the turbulent emotions coming from Lucius.

Lucius shifted underneath him, lust spilling into his emotions, as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, the other stroking slowly up the back of Harry's thigh, moving to cup the curve of his bum as he tugged Harry closer to him when the younger ran his tongue teasing over Lucius's bottom lip and slowly started moving his hips sensually against the blonde's. Their kiss quickly becoming hungry as their arousal fired through their bond.

* * *

><p>"Arthur hey," Harry smiled as he opened the portrait door and saw the older man standing there.<p>

"Hello Harry," Arthur hugged Harry as soon as he was in the room before smiling warmly as he stepped back. "I knew you had a free period, I hope you don't mind me stopping by,"

"Of course not, come on I'll put the kettle on. And I just finished making some lemon biscuits," Harry took Arthur's hand and tugged him down the hallway as he talked.

"They sound delicious," Arthur grinned taking a seat at the counter and watching fondly as Harry pottered around the kitchen.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked concerned as he placed the tea cups and plate of still warm biscuits on the counter and sat down himself.

"I'm doing alright. It's still a little stressful, Molly is still refusing to sign the papers," Arthur sighed as he made his tea the way he liked it.

"Still?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Still, the solicitor Sirius and Lucius advised has been a Merin send. She said that in a few more days she will be able to force the issue more. It's a matter of time, but its time that makes things more stressful," Arthur shrugged.

"Have you decided what you are going to do about the Burrow?" Harry asked softly.

"I think I am going to let her have it. No matter what happens in the end I can't make her homeless. And I don't want to stay there with all those memories, not to mention it would be me alone wandering around in it until one of the boys comes for a visit," Arthur shook his head.

"That makes sense, Ginny still isn't coming around?" Harry asked.

"No, she's standing by her mother's side. She's refusing to talk to me," Arthur shook his head.

"Have you thought where you are going to live Arthur? You can't stay in the twins flat forever, you might not survive," Harry teased.

"I'm going to start looking for somewhere to rent, I have started flicking through the papers already," Arthur smiled taking one of Harry's biscuits from the plate.

"Look, I know what you are going to say, but hear me out. I've been going over the Potter estate and there is a cottage in a small village on the outskirts of London that I think you would like, its four bedroom so Ron and any of the others will have somewhere to sleep, a large garden, floo connected.."

"Harry I can't accept that from you," Arthur protested.

"Arthur listen to me, the house is sitting empty, its not going to be used, I would rather someone that will appreciate and look after it move in there," Harry argued.

"You could rent it out, this is a good market for people looking for places to rent, you could earn a lot on it," Arthur shook his head.

"Arthur, when me and Lucius bond we will be joining our estates, we'll have more than we will need in Merlin knows how many lifetimes. There's no point in having any of that if my family isn't looked after," Harry said firmly, glaring a little for good measure.

"I would listen to him Arthur," Lucius's amused voice came from the door making Arthur stand quickly. They had been getting on more and more, but things were still a little awkward between them and tense when they were in the same room in a small group. Though Lucius's respect for Arthur had risen after he filed for the dissolving of his bond.

"Lucius," Arthur nodded.

"Nice to see you Arthur. I apologise for eavesdropping, but Harry seemed rather intent on making his case, I did not wish to interupt," Lucius smiled.

"You can't agree with this Lucius, you are a business man, you can make money off of that cottage. Especially if it is as nice as Harry says," Arthur protested.

"I'm a Malfoy first and family comes before everything else. I was going to suggest that you look through the Malfoy houses, but it seems Harry got there first. After all, you are family twice over," Lucius chuckled as he made his way to Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing him gently when Harry raised his head.

"I can't accept this," Arthur shook his head looking torn.

"Arthur Weasley! You can stop thinking that this is charity right now. You are family, I want to help you out while you are in a difficult position!" Harry glared when he caught the flash in Arthur's eyes before his expression softened and he leant forwards to take Arthur's hands in his. "You let me stay with you and showed me a home and family when I didn't have one. You are the only person that has ignored Albus's commands to tell me something he hadn't wanted me to know because you were worried about me. There is no way I can ever repay you for what the things you have done for me mean to me, but let me do this for you please,"

"Harry that is unfair!" Arthur groaned when faced with Harry's pleading face.

"I will utilise every pleading, puppy dog face I have and that Sirius has taught me until you give in," Harry grinned.

"Oh fine," Arthur groaned giving in. "I only came here for a catch up and to see how you were doing,"

"Thank you," Harry chirped leaning forwards to kiss Arthur's cheek before settling back against the chest of a highly amused Lucius.

"I think I should be the one saying that," Arthur snorted shaking his head. "I'll let you have some time together before the end of your free period, I want to stop by and see Charlie as well," Arthur said standing. Stepping forwards Harry hugged him tightly before he shook hands with Lucius and left the two of them alone.

"I missed you," Lucius sighed into Harry's hair.

"Its only been three hours," Harry grinned.

"I still missed you," the older blonde shrugged.

"I missed you too," Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius's neck and breathed in his scent contently.

"What have you been up to, you seem to have been back a while," Lucius asked curiously.

"I mastered the spell we were doing in transfiguration pretty much right away. Professor McGonagall gave me the homework but told me I might as well leave as it was a double lesson. I baked some biscuits and I put in a shopping order for Yule,"

"A shopping order?" Lucius asked curiously.

"For the food. Its only four days until we break up for the holidays, a week after that is Yule. We're going to have a full table so its best to get all the food in now so that we know that we have it in," Harry nodded.

"How many exactly?" Lucius looked amused as he asked.

"Well there will be you, me, Draco and Charlie of course, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Arthur, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Fred, George and Albus will be stopping by as well,"

"I don't think the Manor has seen so many people celebrating in a long time," Lucius breathed out.

"Is it ok?" Harry asked nervously.

"Very, I'm looking forward to it," Lucius chuckled burying his face into Harry's neck and hugging him close.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Draco called Harry's name for the fourth time having found his effective bearer sitting on the sofa in his and Lucius's rooms staring absently at the fire. Reaching out he gently touched Harry's shoulder before jumping when Harry did, green eyes blinking as they turned to Draco confused.<p>

"Draco, sorry, I was in a world of my own," Harry smiled patting the sofa beside him.

"I could see that," Draco grinned setting beside Harry and snuggling into his side. "Knut for your thoughts?"

"I would hope that they are worth a little more than that," Harry mock huffed.

"Of course they are," Draco smiled wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"I was just thinking about a few things, nothing important," Harry smiled hugging Draco tightly back.

"I'm guessing that I have you to thank for father finally letting up with me and Charlie…and not storming into the bedroom in the middle of the night and dragging me out," Draco said after a moment where they just enjoyed each other's presence.

"I talked to him, he's just worried," Harry sighed.

"Harry?" Draco asked hesitantly peering up at him through his fringe in a way that made Harry want to hug him closer and not let go.

"Hmm?"

"Whenever we've been together since me and Charlie, you've been feeling…sad," Draco said, the question in his tone clear.

"Its nothing Draco," Harry tried to smile but reckoned it came out as more of a grimace.

"Are you not happy that Charlie turned out to be my mate?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"What? No! No, I'm happy that Charlie is your mate, I know that he'll look after you and treat you the way you deserve," Harry shook his head.

"Then what is it? You're sad about something, I can feel it now," Draco's jaw set in the same stubborn manner that Lucius's got when he wasn't about to be shifted on something making Harry sigh.

"Draco its nothing really, its just me being silly. Its just that I hoped that we would have a little longer together before you were mated and ready to leave," Harry admitted quietly.

"Harry.." Draco sniffed before he flung himself at Harry's chest and hugged him tightly. Happiness and contentment, as well as love, flowing from his bond to Harry.

"Draco?" Harry asked feeling a little confused.

"I love you too," Draco hummed making Harry have to blink rapidly as tears filled in his eyes.

"I love you kit," Harry hugged Draco tightly.

"I'll always need you, even if I'm mated, I'll always need and want you there, you're my bearer," Draco said softly, smiling into Harry's chest when he felt the warmth of Harry's happiness and love sweeping over him. They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up talking and laughing happily while Harry held his kit close and they enjoyed having each other to themselves for the first time in a little while.

* * *

><p>"I have literally no idea what to get them," Neville said blankly as he peered around the shop as though hoping something would jump out and wave at him.<p>

"I'm having enough troubles of my own here," Harry snorted scratching his head as he stood next to Neville.

"Why did I have to decide to go out with two guys?! Its bad enough having to buy for one, but two!" Neville complained.

"That was a rather silly decision if you have no idea what to buy one of them," Harry nodded before laughing when Neville shoved him.

"You were the one that encouraged me to go for it!" Neville huffed.

"And aren't you glad I did?" Harry smirked. "Though even I am slightly shocked at how romantic they can be, who knew," He added.

"They are quite romantic aren't they," Neville smiled happily before groaning. "That's why I want to get them something really special for Yule,"

"They will love absolutely anything that you give them Nev. And at least you aren't present hunting for the man who has everything, and can get anything at the snap of his fingers," Harry sighed.

"Have you thought any more about what you were talking about giving him on Yule?" Neville asked softly.

"I think I might be going to do it yeah," Harry blushed.

"Really? You're ready?" Neville smiled a little.

"I already know that I am going to spend the rest of my life with Lucius, that there's going to be no one else for me. And we'll have been together four months. We're practically living together now as it is, and it feels like we have been together forever, not in a boring predictable way, but in a natural easy way," Harry rambled before blushing darkly when he realised he had been rambling.

"I'm really glad that you are so happy," Neville chuckled throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder and squeezing. "How are Draco and Charlie doing?"

"Well, I think they are going to be a little while off bonding, they sleeping together a few days a week but they are taking it slower, its probably going to be another few months. But they're really happy together, and soppily cute with each other," Harry laughed. "So things are still going well with you and the twins still?" Harry asked realising that he hadn't made as much time for his friends lately as he should have.

"Its going really well yes. They're…completely different to what I expected. They're still joking and funny, but not over the top, and they can be serious and romantic. And they make me feel special, wanted for just me," Neville admitted softly.

"I'm happy for you, you deserve to have that in your life," Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Neville in a bear hug as he tried to avoid the urge once again to hex Mrs Longbottom to Merlin's time and back.

"Should I be informing father and the twins of this?" Draco's teasing voice had them turning and smiling to see Draco's amused face.

"Yes, we decided to have an illicit affair with each other in the middle of a shop," Harry snickered reaching forward to hug Draco and Charlie, smiling at Blaise and Pansy when they walked up. "Everything alright?" He asked concerned as he sensed the worry in them.

"Photographers are in the village as well as reporters, I thought it would be better for us all to stick together," Charlie sighed.

"Seriously?" Harry groaned and peered around them, sure enough there were reporters and camera man clearly thinking that they were blending in outside the shop. "Never mind, you can help me try and find something for your father because I am struggling here!" Harry grumbled.

"You could give him bin sacks and I'm pretty sure he would be happy," Draco snorted.

"Have you done all your Yule shopping Blaise?" Harry asked ignoring Draco's comment.

"I only have to buy something for my mother, not that I will be seeing her on Yule," Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You aren't spending Yule with her? Will you be spending it with someone else then?" Harry frowned a little pausing in hunting through the shelves to look at the other man.

"No, she'll be off with her latest boyfriend or fiance whichever Mick, or Michael or whatever his name is. Its alright I'm used to spending Yule by myself," Blaise shrugged. The looked stunned at the scowl that crossed Harry's face as he straightened and focused his attention on Blaise fully.

"You've been spending Yule alone?" Harry asked sharply.

"Yes," Blaise said slowly glancing behind Harry where Draco, Neville, Charlie and Pansy had come up behind him.

"Well you'll be coming to us for Yule this year. I expect you there the evening before and you'll be sleeping over," Harry said firmly before turning and started to hunt through the shelves again leaving Blaise gawping after him and the others either stunned themselves or chuckling.

"Wait! What?" Blaise spluttered making Harry look up from inspecting a clock.

"You won't be spending Yule alone when you have somewhere to go, we have enough space for you and plenty of food. It will likely be organised chaos and there will be a group of us, but you are more than welcome to come and spend Yule with us," Harry said.

"I…I don't want to impose," Blaise stammered. Harry straightened up again and searched the other teen's face to see whether he really didn't want to come and was trying to be polite or was really worried that he would be imposing. Finding what he wanted he smiled and shook his head.

"You won't be, and if you don't show up the day before then I will come over and drag you to the manor," Harry patted Blaise's shoulder as he hurried passed having caught sight of something he thought that Lucius might like.

"Is he serious?" Blaise turned to Draco wide eyed.

"Yup, so I would have your bags packed and get your arse over on time unless you want to be kidnapped," Charlie answered as Draco was too busy laughing at the look on his best friend's face.

* * *

><p>"ARGH!" Ginny screamed frustrated as she slammed her way into the Room of Requirement where her and Hermione had taken to hiding in as much as possible after the blow out from the other Gryffindors from their argument with Harry. Not that it was working all the time, as seen by her puke green hair, purple freckles and giant wedgie she had been given on her way here. Hermione blinked at her as she attempted to…reverse the wedgie, a pair of beaver teeth poking out from the brunettes lips, her robes neon pink and bright pink letters flashing over her head reading traitor.<p>

"Didn't make it either?" Hermione sighed.

"What does it look like!" Ginny snapped. "This is all Malfoy's fault! Harry would be mine's by now if he hadn't convinced Harry somehow that he is his mate!"

"He'll come to his senses soon and realise that we are his true friends. Malfoy is probably treating him awfully right now, not that he doesn't deserve it for the way he has treated us," Hermione sniffed.

"I hope he realises soon, all my food kept vanishing at lunch," Ginny sighed dropping onto the sofa beside Hermione.

"Mine's too," Hermione nodded before closing her eyes and requesting food from the room. Both of them leant forwards eagerly and snatched the bowls of soup from the table, but when they brought them close enough the liquid from each bowl exploded all over them causing them to scream in fright and jump back. More screams went around the room when they looked at each other.

Hermione was looking at a puke green haired, purple freckled, incredibly bad drag queen. Ginny was looking at a beaver toothed 80's porn star, complete with massive hair do and cheap make up. Both paused before summoning a mirror and screaming again, neither of them seeing Dobby popping out from the corner of the room to go and tell Master's mate's wheezy twins how their potions worked.

* * *

><p>"Mm, you look gorgeous," Lucius hummed dropping kisses onto a pale shoulder as Harry laughed.<p>

"You need glasses!" Harry scoffed.

"No I just need you," Lucius responded making Harry laugh even more as he turned to kneel on the sofa, leaning over the arm to be able to kiss Lucius properly.

"That was cheesy. And I look terrible, I'm just back from Qudditch practice," Harry shook his head. He had come back from practice and stripped out of his robes and boots before sitting on the sofa in just his trousers reading through the list that Lucius's house elves had sent him of things that had arrived at the manor for Yule.

"You look delicious," Lucius smirked nipped Harry's shoulder a little firmer.

"Are you going to eat me all up?" Harry snickered. Sensing that there was more to that Lucius sent his little mate a confused look making Harry shake his head as he fisted Lucius's lapels. "It's a muggle children's story, I'll tell you another time. Right now, I've missed you today," Harry huffed before tugging Lucius over him as he lay down, Lucius hurrying around the side of the sofa and quickly laying over Harry's prone body, excitement and arousal shooting through him and hardening him rapidly.

Their mouths met hungrily and with a fierceness that spoke of the fact they had had very little private time together that day. Lucius grunted stunned when Harry wrapped his legs around the backs of Lucius's thighs and tugged him forwards as he jerked his hips upwards brushing their aroused members together, the pleasure exquisite even through Harry's trousers and Lucius's robes. Growling deeply Lucius pressed back against his mate, his hips moving rhythmically, fast and hard as their arousal took on another edge, took on a different level. Harry's fingers dug into Lucius's bum as he moved back as best he could with Lucius's body holding him down.

Lucius growled loudly when Harry dug his fingers even deeper trying to urge him faster, something which he gladly provided for his mewling groaning mate who attached himself to his neck and sucked fiercely. They were moving together, clinging to the other's body tightly, lips brushing where ever they could touch, teeth following in their trail.

"Oh bloody Merlin!" Sirius's voice had Lucius freezing horrified and fairly sure that he was about to be hexed to kingdom come. However his mate had other ideas and Sirius, Remus, Severus and Arthur froze in the doorway when furious bright green eyes glared at them from underneath Lucius.

"Out! Now!" Harry growled out furiously. Remus and Arthur quickly grabbed Sirius's arms when he seemed unable to move, his mouth hanging open and a look of horror on his face, the two of them pulling him quickly out the room after Severus who was muttering something about getting Albus to erase the memory, and perhaps some brain bleach.

"Harry…" Lucius muttered not sure exactly what to feel considering who they had just been caught by, but his body was still on fire and Harry's arousal was licking all around the edges of their bond.

"Don't…care…move!" Harry growled out slamming their lips together as he began to writhe and roll his hips underneath Lucius again. It didn't take long really for Lucius to give in, really they had been caught he might as well enjoy what he was going to be murdered for all the way to the end.

When Harry tilted his head back and in a cry that went right the way through Lucius's nerves and to his cock Lucius couldn't stop himself from biting down on Harry's throat and cumming himself, their hips still jerking as the aftermath of their orgasms washed through them. The blonde grunted as he flopped almost entirely on top of Harry bonelessly, wincing when he felt the sweat sticking his robes to his body and the cum cooling in his pants.

"What has gotten into you?" He panted out.

"Are you complaining?" Harry asked not even opening his eyes from where he was lying panting, his fingers absently playing with Lucius's hair in a way that made him want to purr under the minsistration.

"Well when its going to get me hexed yes, but right now I'm going with no, just curious," Lucius yawned.

"Don't worry I'll just bring up the dozens of times that I have walked in on Sirius or Remus because they forgot to lock a door, they'll both be too embarrassed to be reminded to do anything. And I don't know what came over me. I've missed you all day but when you started touching me, I just needed you," Harry shrugged.

"Could be another aspect of the bond developing, as well as the two unsealed bonds in the family," Lucius hummed.

"I really really need to shower now," Harry groaned.

"Well I'm not moving," Lucius huffed, dropping a little more onto Harry to prove his point. He let out a compeletely undignified noise when Harry jerked suddenly to the side and easily deposited Lucius onto the floor. Sitting up and glaring he found his suddenly energetic mate grinning at him from the doorway.

"Minx!" Lucius glowed before giving chase down the corridor, Harry's playful laughter echoing back to him.

* * *

><p>"Harry have you seen my grey jumper?!" Draco shouted down the hallway.<p>

"I had the house elves clean it and put it in your wardrobe," Harry shouted as he folded the clothes Lucius was attempting to shove into his trunk, and he was pouting because all the house elves were busy under Harry's instruction at the manor getting things ready for their arrival later in the day.

"Have you seen my black boots?" Came another shout a few minutes later.

"Living room Charlie!" Harry shouted back.

"Harry, do you know where…"

"Kitchen on the back counter folded," Harry shouted back to Draco before he could finish.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that," Lucius murmured wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. #

"Ah, you have finished pouting then?" Harry asked casually not giving in and carrying on folding the clothes he had tipped back out onto the bed.

"I wasn't pouting," Lucius…pouted.

"Could have fooled me," Harry snorted.

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry shouted back.

"Do you know what I did with my green cloak?"

"I had it sent back to the manor to be cleaned kit, it was dirty," Harry called back.

"Oh, thank you!"

"I can't wait to see you with more kits of ours, and from when they are young," Lucius sighed making Harry choke and turn to look at him wide eyed.

"Where did that come from?" He laughed.

"Seeing you like this, you're a natural already. It makes me think what you'll be like with babies and toddlers, with young children, our children." Lucius smiled.

"Don't let Sirius hear you speaking like that, I think we might have broke him the other night, he's still traumatised," Harry snickered going back to his folding, though he did lean into Lucius's hug.

"Promise me I am going to be able to spend some time with you over Yule?" Lucius asked after a few moments.

"Of course I am!" Harry said incredulously.

"You're going to have all the others there, and I have barely seen you the last week with all the preparations you have been making, and even when we are together you're planning," Lucius huffed burying his face into Harry's neck. Feeling the faint hum of Lucius's feelings down their bond Harry realised his mate was feeling a little abandoned. It amused him somewhat considering that yes he had been busy but they had still seen each other plenty, but mostly he was happy that Lucius wanted his company so much.

"I was doing all this now so that once we get to the manor all that really has to be done is cook the meal and organise presents," Harry smiled leaning up to kiss Lucius's cheek.

"You better not be doing anything! I'm coming in to get my book!" Draco shouted from outside the door before comically walking in with his hands covering his eyes.

"We're not doing anything Draco," Harry said amused as he and Lucius watched Draco quickly hurry to their bookcase, grabbing his book and then retreating just as quick.

"Ah ha, I'm good like this thanks," Draco snorted before hurrying down the corridor.

"So I'm not going to be left chasing you all over the manor?" Lucius asked hopefully going back to their conversation.

"Oh you might be doing that, but not quite for the reasons you're thinking," Harry smirked.

"Tease," Lucius grumbled leaning down to kiss Harry's lips.

"Coming in to get my red jumper!" Charlie called walking in with his eyes covered as well.

"How did so many of your things end up in our rooms? Never mind our room! You have your own rooms that you and Draco should have your crap in!" Harry shook his head.

"No idea, might have something to do with daddy and mummy veela insisting on chaperoning our every moment together for the first two weeks," Charlie laughed as he located his jumper.

"That was all daddy veela, I talked sense into him!" Harry snorted before grimacing when he realised he had used the nickname Charlie and the others had started for them both. "Out horrid child!" Harry huffed throwing a balled up shirt at Charlie when he caught the smirk on his face.

"Are you still going to Diagon tomorrow?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I need to pick up some things, including your main present, which is why you are staying at home. And I will be stopping by the twins shop to pick up their things for while they are staying over at the manor over the holidays so that the elves can have their rooms ready," Harry nodded.

"So its us four, Ronald, Severus, Sirius, Remus and Arthur arriving this afternoon. Percy and Blaise tomorrow morning, the twins in the evening and Albus on Yule eve?" Lucius tried to remember the list Harry had reeled off to him.

"Yup, I'm glad I managed to convince Blaise to come tomorrow," Harry smiled almost done with packing Lucius's trunk. For someone who was so amazingly put together Lucius was actually horrifically untidy.

"I don't think you gave him much of a choice love," Lucius laughed before quickly backtracking at the glare he got. "Which is a good thing, if I had known that he had been spending so many Yules alone I would have insisted myself that he come over to the manor!"

"I can't believe his mother, its disgusting, if I ever meet that woman she won't know what hit her! 'old enough to go to school so old enough to not need her at yule' selfish, self centred, cruel…"

"Is Harry grumbling about Lady Zabini again?" Draco asked curiously as he walked back into the room carrying Harry's scarf.

"That's an insult to ladies," Harry growled. When Draco held the scarf out to him he blinked before taking it and wrapping it around Draco's neck before kissing his forehead. "You keep it,"

"But this your favourite!" Draco protested, even as he snuggled into the soft warmth of the material that smelt strongly of his bearer.

"And I want you to keep it," Harry grinned.

"Thank you!" Draco beamed throwing his arms around Harry before hurrying out the room again.

"I really can't wait to see you with more of our kits," Lucius sighed wrapping his arms back around Harry's waist again.

"What?" Harry pouted blushing a little.

"You have such a natural bearer's instinct," Lucius laughed.

"Shush you, and go pick which shoes you are taking, and not all of them!" Harry warned making the pout reappear.

* * *

><p>"We'll see you at some point right?" Harry asked Neville as he reached out to hug his friend.<p>

"Yup, don't worry about it," Neville laughed hugging his friend back.

"I'm sorry we're not getting the train with you," Harry said. They were being allowed to take a portkey to Malfoy Manor, a perk of Lucius being a teacher.

"Its fine, I'll be sitting with Blaise, Seamus, Dean and Pansy," Neville waved him off.

"Keep an eye on those two, I want to know if there is any movement!" Harry grinned.

"What are you gossipping about now?" Severus rolled his eyes as he stepped beside them. It showed the amount of exposure, and softening on Severus's part, that had happened over the last few weeks that Neville only jumped a little, then he smiled shyly at the Professor that had once been his biggest fear.

"Dean and Pansy," Harry said factually.

"What about them?" Severus asked curiously.

"We reckon they like each other, but right now they are dancing around one another. Dean's not long out of his relationship with Ginny, and Dean still not 100% sure that Pansy doesn't have feelings for Draco," Neville told him.

"Really?" Severus discreetly peered over to where the two were standing with Seamus, the interaction and body language making it clear there was something going on. Though anyone looking would be distracted by the bright red Ron who was stammering something to Seamus as he held out a badly wrapped present, a pink cheeked Seamus accepting with a happy smile.

"You are worse than a gossipping Gryffindor Severus," Lucius drawled as he stepped up behind Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Hey!" Harry and Neville protested making Lucius smirk while Severus through him his deadliest glare. Harry had to roll his eyes when he looked around and caught people hurriedly trying to look away. Even though their relationship had been public knowledge for nearly four months now, the very public and furious law suit that Harry was launching against the Daily Prophet on beating the news of their relationship by a whisker, people were still gawping at them whenever they were seen together. Though the papers were now being extremely careful in what they said, the backtracking the Prophet had attempted doing nothing to ease Harry's fury. Lucius had seemed bemused with the force of Harry's attack back, though the reporter sending what was equivalently a begging letter along with the editor when the Black solicitor had quite cheerfully pointed out in one of his letters that this law suit was being fuelled by the Potter, Black, Malfoy, Dumbledore and Weasley names had amused him greatly.

Feeling a little mischievous he turned in Lucius's arms and smoothed his hands down Lucius's chest getting the man's attention fully, when he saw the look in his mover's eyes he tilted his head curiously wondering what was going through his mind before blinking when he felt Harry's lips pressed against his. So far they had limited their PDA to touching arms, or Lucius wrapping his arm around Harry. It was a genuine worry that all the air might be sucked out the entrance hall as nearly 100 students all sucked in a shocked breath and stared at the sight of their Defence teacher kissing Harry Potter.

"Oh ew, come on!" Draco grumbled as he stalked over to them shoving his way through the crowd, Charlie's hand in his as he trailed behind him looking amused as he took in the reaction Harry had caused.

"Are you trying to cause a mass heart attack?" Severus snorted, though his black eyes were showing his amusement.

"Well they were staring, I thought I would give them something to stare about," Harry shrugged nonchalantly as he cuddled into Lucius's chest.

"Minx," Lucius muttered as the entire entrance hall practically turned red and turned away, well except for two people.

"Why can't you all see that he's cursed Harry! He would never do something like that!" Ginny suddenly shrieked during everyone's attention to where the redhead and Hermione were partly hiding beside the staircase.

"Well clearly you don't know the 'love of your life' as well as you think you do, because that's exactly something Harry would do," Dean snorted.

"Harry's an incredibly private person," Hermione sneered.

"How exactly is kissing my mate something I wouldn't do? I'm not ashamed of him, and as far as I am aware sharing a kiss in public with your partner is a perfectly normal and acceptable thing to do," Harry asked cooly.

"Yeah its not like they were throwing each other down on the floor and fu…" Ron cut Seamus's words off by placing his hand over the blonde haired boys mouth with a rueful grin.

"Harry is mines! And I will prove it to you!" Ginny shrieked loud enough for it to echo around the entrance hall, though it was the furious growls that reverberated around them all that made the crowd wince, along with the suddenly boiling temperatures as Lucius tugged Harry behind him protectively, Charlie quickly at his his side with Draco behind him.

"Ms Weasley did I just hear you threaten to steal a veela's mate? My my my, now I believe just saying those words you run the risk of imprisonment, if you show any intention of actually following through with them Lucius has every right to seriously maim you, and should you attempt it, its life imprisonment. Not that I believe anything your stalkerish, obsessive mind could come up with could actually get through Mr Potter's thick skull, or his devotion to Professor Malfoy. However for the insinuation you will be serving two months detention when you return to Hogwarts, and I will be reporting this matter to the correct authorities, including the veela council, Ms Granger for your persistent and repetitive support of Ms Weasley even when all the indications were clear that Mr Potter was Professor Malfoy's mate and quite happy with the fact you will be serving a months detention and have your prefects badge stripped if I have anything to do with the matter. Now the carriage have arrived so I suggest all of you _move_!" Severus's silky drawl had everyone hanging off his words before jumping at his command.

"Nice one Professor!" Seamus shouted giving Severus the thumbs up as he, Dean, Pansy and Blaise made their way out with the crowd, the others nodding in agreement.

"You know, not that I haven't appreciated the power of your rants and tellings off before when they are aimed at us, because trust me, I have! But when its directed at someone else you can really appreciate how much piss your pants scary you are without ever raising your voice," Ron said thoughtfully once he joined them in the middle of the nearly empty hall, Hermione and Ginny staggering out looking completely at a loss.

Harry waited until the last student had left the hall before he dodged out from around Lucius and wrapped his arms tightly around Severus's middle hugging the stunned man tightly.

"Thank you," Harry murmured.

"Erm, yes, well, erm," Severus stammered as he settled his arms around Harry in an unsure hug back.

"Wow, uncle Sev stunned to silence, who would have thought it!" Draco laughed.

"I'll be taking my mate back Severus," Lucius cleared his throat tugging Harry against him before he smiled warmly at his friend. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Severus said uncomfortably making Harry take pity on him.

"Our portkey will be about ready to take off, everyone get ready," He instructed.

"Yes sir," Charlie saluted playfully as they formed a circle, Lucius finding the simple glass phoenix statue Albus had given them. Everyone place a finger on it and waited the few minutes before the jerk behind their naval appeared and they were whisked off to Malfoy manor and Yule with their newly extended family.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**OOTLink, sorry this isn't going to be a Severus/Percy pairing, though I agree there are far too little stories with that pairing. Lol I'm glad I managed to turn you onto Seamus/Ron, there will be more of those two coming up**

**Random Reader 101, does this count as the deal?**

**Sexy Dark, you'll have to wait and see if you were right XD**

**sgw127, jealous Lucius is always fun to read, and amazingly even funner to write lol**

**HoBgObLiN, I have decided that I will be showing Neville/Fred/George but not in close close detail, there will be a scene with just them at some point, but I've chosen to focus on Harry/Lucius for this story. And Severus's lover will be male, Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you are enjoying the story XD**

**Nony, this will likely be Mpreg though not a longer one like my other Mpreg fics lol**

**Gracealma, sorry not going to be Luna/Sev though it is an interesting mix**

**Elfin69, the exact details as to why Arthur decided to fianlly leave Molly will be coming up, as well as a few more reasons as to why he should have done it sooner XD**

**Angelic Abomination, erm lol I'm not actually and didn't realise I was quoting, which parts was it lol? That's just a happy coincidence. **

** , Lol thank you, this and all my stories will be finished, none of them are abandoned, I just make my way around all of them updating and writing my one shots in between updates now and then to freshen myself up and when inspiration hits too strongly to ignore lol. **

**Z-SGIRL, yup Arthur will be getting a love interest now, a rather shocking one I think...I hope lol.**

**Yazziyou's Daydreamer, Lol I think you just completely grossed me out thinking about McGonagall and Severus together :s you'll have to wait and see who he gets with XD**

**Bella Cullen the Original, yup Bill and Fleur are mates, that not as strong because Fleur's blood is diluted a little more. **

**MsSlythGrl,**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N Hey everyone. I would first like to apologise for how long it has been between updates. I am getting frustrated so I don't know what you guys will be like. I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I want to thank you for sticking with me. RL has been kicking my butt a little bit at the minute, but I am still writing as much as I can, and I am hoping to start updating more than I have been, so please stick with me, and hopefully I will be able to update more frequently now! **

**I hope that you enjoy this newest chapter, I think all of you have been waiting for this for a while XD**

* * *

><p><span><em>Last Time<em>

_"Harry is mines! And I will prove it to you!" Ginny shrieked loud enough for it to echo around the entrance hall, though it was the furious growls that reverberated around them all that made the crowd wince, along with the suddenly boiling temperatures as Lucius tugged Harry behind him protectively, Charlie quickly at his his side with Draco behind him._

_"Ms Weasley did I just hear you threaten to steal a veela's mate? My my my, now I believe just saying those words you run the risk of imprisonment, if you show any intention of actually following through with them Lucius has every right to seriously maim you, and should you attempt it, its life imprisonment. Not that I believe anything your stalkerish, obsessive mind could come up with could actually get through Mr Potter's thick skull, or his devotion to Professor Malfoy. However for the insinuation you will be serving two months detention when you return to Hogwarts, and I will be reporting this matter to the correct authorities, including the veela council, Ms Granger for your persistent and repetitive support of Ms Weasley even when all the indications were clear that Mr Potter was Professor Malfoy's mate and quite happy with the fact you will be serving a months detention and have your prefects badge stripped if I have anything to do with the matter. Now the carriage have arrived so I suggest all of you move!" Severus's silky drawl had everyone hanging off his words before jumping at his command._

_"Nice one Professor!" Seamus shouted giving Severus the thumbs up as he, Dean, Pansy and Blaise made their way out with the crowd, the others nodding in agreement._

_"You know, not that I haven't appreciated the power of your rants and tellings off before when they are aimed at us, because trust me, I have! But when its directed at someone else you can really appreciate how much piss your pants scary you are without ever raising your voice," Ron said thoughtfully once he joined them in the middle of the nearly empty hall, Hermione and Ginny staggering out looking completely at a loss._

_Harry waited until the last student had left the hall before he dodged out from around Lucius and wrapped his arms tightly around Severus's middle hugging the stunned man tightly._

_"Thank you," Harry murmured._

_"Erm, yes, well, erm," Severus stammered as he settled his arms around Harry in an unsure hug back._

_"Wow, uncle Sev stunned to silence, who would have thought it!" Draco laughed._

_"I'll be taking my mate back Severus," Lucius cleared his throat tugging Harry against him before he smiled warmly at his friend. "Thank you,"_

_"You're welcome," Severus said uncomfortably making Harry take pity on him._

_"Our portkey will be about ready to take off, everyone get ready," He instructed._

_"Yes sir," Charlie saluted playfully as they formed a circle, Lucius finding the simple glass phoenix statue Albus had given them. Everyone place a finger on it and waited the few minutes before the jerk behind their naval appeared and they were whisked off to Malfoy manor and Yule with their newly extended family._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter twelve<strong>

Harry gasped as Lucius's lips moved down his throat, licking and nipping tenderly at the sensitive flesh, his lips burning a trail down Harry's pale skin. The younger man arched into his blonde lover when teeth dug lightly into the skin over his collar bone, sucking the skin into his mouth and suckling the flesh, raising the blood and forming a love bite.

Hands, warm, large, strong hands stroked up his legs from his ankle to his thigh, gently urging Harry to straighten his leg out from where it was bent and clinging to Lucius's hips. Harry groaned arching further into Lucius as his lover pressed his thumb into the crease between Harry's thigh and groin as he brushed his nose along Harry's neck before nipping along his jaw.

He wrapped his arms around Lucius, his fingers digging into the bare skin of Lucius's back with his fingers as he groaned embarrassingly loudly when Lucius's teeth sunk a little deeper and sharper into Harry's neck as his firm body pressed down against his own, pushing him between the mattress and the delicious warm friction that his mate's body provided.

"Harry," Lucius whispered almost pained before he joined their lips together.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled into the kiss, pressing back as he wrapped his arms around Lucius's neck, his blonde's arms wrapping gently around his waist and tugged him.<p>

"Harry I know that we are being accepting of this but can you please not stop now before Sirius passes out," Remus's much too amused voice broke them apart and Harry blinked at the sight of his dogfathers, Remus smirking while Sirius looked as though he was going to either pass out, curse Lucius or drag Harry away.

"Sorry Siri,"

"Stop sounding so amused Pup," Sirius rolled his eyes, but when he looked back up at them Harry was glad to only be able to see a little of the anger and dislike when he looked at him and Lucius.

"Are your rooms acceptable?" Lucius asked politely, sliding to stand behind Harry, though he kept his arm around Harry's waist.

"They are lovely, thank you Lucius, they are perfect really," Remus smiled politely.

"Harry told me the type of things you liked, I just had the rooms matched to what he told me," Lucius shook his head.

"Wait, you had the room decorated for us specifically?!" Sirius choked even as Harry blinked at Lucius confused as well.

"Well, Harry has mentioned that he will be happy coming to live here once we are mated, you will need to have somewhere of your own for when you stay with us," Lucius said as though it was obvious. Harry hid his smile against Lucius's shoulder as he pushed his happiness through their connection to his mate.

"Stay…you want us here more than holidays?" Remus asked shocked.

"Of course, you are Harry's family, you are welcome here whenever you like, for however long you like. It is not like we will be tripping over each other," Lucius said amused making Harry snort.

He and Lucius had an entire floor to themselves, their rooms consisting of a massive bedroom, a living room, a bathroom that was about the size of the prefects bathroom and a wrap around balcony that ran outside most of their rooms. Lucius had a study at the end of their rooms, and he had the shell of one set up for Harry to style how he wanted with what he wanted.

Draco and Charlie were on the floor above them, their own rooms allowing them some privacy while still being in the manor, which was how it would stay hopefully, Charlie and Draco both seemed more than happy with the idea of staying in the manor, which made Harry's anxious and over protective side more than happy. On the floor below them Lucius had had rooms set up for everyone else. Sirius and Remus, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Fleur, Blaise, Arthur and Severus.

Lucius had led Harry around the manor when they had arrived, Draco doing the same with Charlie, leaving Severus to show everyone else around. Both the Veela were eager to show their home to their mates, though on Lucius's side it was another step closer to the mating if Harry approved of the manor. The preening look at the expression of awe on Harry's face would amuse Harry for years whenever he would look back on it. He had absolutely loved the gardens of the manor, they were simply breath taking, and he reckoned even managed to beat Hogwarts grounds – not that he would ever admit that to Albus.

He was shocked by how warm the manor was. He knew Lucius and Draco, he knew that they weren't the image that they presented, he knew that the cold exterior wasn't who they really were. And he had seen Lucius's rooms, he knew the style he preferred. But for some reason he hadn't been able to get the image of a cold, stark, imposing manor out of his mind.

While the manor was definitely grand and impressive, it was also warm and a home. Lucius had decided to have a certain few rooms used frequently, and these were personal and lived in, they held items that made the place feel like home, even if the rooms were about the size of the Dursley's entire downstairs and then some. At least they wouldn't be crushed for space with the sheer number of them that were going to be staying there over the holidays.

"Thank you Lucius," Remus responded, looking a little stunned, but less so than Sirius who was once again looking at Lucius assessingly.

"To be honest it is nice to have so many people here, this place feels more alive than it has done in a long time," Lucius smiled, the voices of some of the Weasleys, Draco and Blaise coming from the dining room to their left where Harry and Lucius had been headed before Lucius snagged Harry for one last kiss before they faced the hoard.

"The Black House, even when it was full of people didn't have any warmth or life to it most of the time," Sirius said, making Remus and Harry look at him a little shocked. Sirius very rarely spoke about actually growing up in the Black house. He spoke about how much his mother and father disliked him, he spoke a little about his strained relationship with Regulas, he spoke about being disowned. But he never spoke about actually growing up with the situation.

"My Grandfather and Father would hold balls and parties here, the manor would have people filling the ball room, but it may as well have been empty," Lucius nodded in understanding. At that moment Harry's stomach decided to grumble making him smile sheepishly at the three men when they turned to him amused.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast before the Weasleys demolish it all, those boys have appetites like nothing I have ever seen, Percy is a bean pole and can still pack away more than me," Sirius said a little gruffly clearly unsure what to do with himself after a willing bonding moment with Lucius.

"Hey we heard that!" Arthur shouted indignantly from inside the room. Remus and Harry glanced at each other as they followed their partners inside the dinning room, both their expression showing shock and happiness that Sirius seemed to be honestly willing to try and try hard to get along with and understand Lucius, at least a little.

* * *

><p>Harry leant down to lick a path over the faintly trembling muscles of Lucius's chest, tracing the tip of his tongue over Lucius's nipple and smiling happily when he received a loud groan and his mate arching up into his mouth. The feel of Lucius's powerful body underneath his own, those muscles that his robes did no justice at all, the feel of his own thighs straddling over Lucius's hips, his fingers stroking over Lucius's flat stomach, all of it was heady and drugging, the magic that was starting to swirl around them, the increasing presence in the room only increasing the moment between them.<p>

Whenever Harry got to see Lucius like this, his strong and powerful body naked and laid out he found it so hard to believe that this was all for him, all his and always would be. Especially after tonight. Lucius was a burning hot presence, against his body, in his mind and in his heart their bond was humming and dancing with the anticipation and longing. Harry had been nervous for most of the day, knowing that he was going to be telling Lucius that he wanted this. But now that he was here, now that they were here, all he could feel was want and need.

Lucius's hands weren't still and they weren't idle, they were stroking over his thighs and bum, his fingers tickling over the skin there before they swept up his back, the soothing stroke, the sweep of his fingers along Harry's back, the gentle pressure urging Harry on, encouraging him to carry on with his ministrations. Harry swept his fingers down Lucius's sides, following the line of Lucius's collar bone, his tongue lapping out to taste Lucius's skin, to taste the sweat there/ Another nip seemed to be too much for Lucius and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist slamming their lips together firmly, devouring Harry and making the younger squirm against him as pleasure hummed higher through him. He slipped his fingers into Lucius's hair and tugged sharply making his mate growl against his lips before kissing him harder, his hand sliding down Harry's arm to grip the wrist of the hand that wasn't in his hair, pulling his arm above his head as he slammed Harry down onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Harry laughed as Lucius used the grip around his wrist to tug him back, nipping playfully at Harry's ear, he turned in Lucius's arms leaning up to kiss him before he tugged away with a grin before anyone else could protest. When he turned Draco was grinning and Charlie was looking amused. Everyone else rolled their eyes amused and carried on.<p>

Harry had to laugh again as he took in the tinsel that he had managed to wrap around Lucius's neck. His older mate looked at him with exasperated fondness, making no move Harry was happy to see to remove the tinsel. They were all in the main living room decorating the Christmas tree. Everyone had finally arrived, they were all gathered around decorating the tree together. When Lucius had found out that Harry had never been allowed to decorate anything for Christmas as a family, when he had admitted that the Dursleys had never allowed him to help the, but he had had to watch while they did it together, Lucius had made sure to arrange for them to all do this together.

And he finally had his family together, all of them were here, standing around the ridiculously tall Christmas tree – of course, Lucius couldn't do things by halves – decorating it with a mish mash of different decorations that they had all brought. Arthur had managed to take some of the things from when the Weasley boys were children, some things that he had apparently kept away from his own childhood. Sirius had dug out the ornaments that he, James and Remus had made to decorate the Christmas tree they smuggled into their dorm room every Christmas from when they were thirteen and had refused to leave Remus alone in Hogwarts over the holidays – any mention of Wormtail was avoided – he had also pulled some of the older and more traditional Christmas decorations from the Black family that went back a good few generations. Remus had brought decorations that he had bought and used over the last fourteen odd years. Blaise had been smirking when he had brought in practically two boxes full of decorations, telling them with glee that they were the Zabini family decorations, which he had stripped from the trees in the manor before coming over. Lucius had even dug out some of the older decorations from the Malfoy family, finding some of his mother and father's own personal ones which he had stored carefully away.

"Your father, you never really say much about him, well you never say much about your mother, but even less about your father. Was he her mate?" Harry asked softly as he carefully lifted a glass dove, enchanted with a golden glow from the inside of the beautiful ornament. They were a little away from the others allowing them a little privacy.

"He was, sadly for both their sakes," Lucius said sadly.

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"My Grandfather took blood pureism to a whole different extreme, where even the most proud purebloods see no problem with a Veela mating, the idea that one of his line could turn out submissive, as Draco is, was horrifying to him, and he made their lives living hell. He was the one that made me join the Death Eaters…my mother and father died when I was eighteen, they could protect me from him any more," Lucius was staring absently at box of decorations.

"I'm sorry," Harry touched his hand to Lucius's face, cupping his cheek.

"I'm just glad the bastard was gone before Draco was a toddler," Lucius sighed placing his hand over Harry's.

"He's fine, he's happy and he has a mate who he thinks we don't know he snuck into his bedroom last night," Harry smiled leaning forwards to kiss Lucius. "And our family is here, for all their…interesting characters," He laughed as they parted, looking to the side to see a cursing Percy and a laughing Sirius being levitated to the top of the tree to hang some ornaments.

"I wouldn't want this any other way," Lucius said seriously getting Harry's attention back onto him. Looking into those amazing silver blue eyes Harry smiled leaning forwards so their foreheads were pressed together.

"Me either,"

* * *

><p>Harry gasped as Lucius gently pressed his finger into Harry, slowly and carefully ensuring that Harry would feel no pain at all, ignoring the fact that Harry was squirming happily and eagerly, his hips making gentle rocking motions. Lucius pulled their foreheads apart so that he could look over Harry's face, his eyes scanning over his mate's face checking for any sign of pain, but also because he wanted to memorise every expression his mate made during this moment.<p>

He gently moved his fingers inside of Harry before pulling out and pushing two inside the tight heat of his mate/ Harry gasped slightly and bent his knees at the larger intrusion, even though they had done this a couple of times now it still burnt a little, but in a way that Harry enjoyed, especially the day after, the faint lingering burn reminding him of the time he had had with his mate.

"Lucius…please…" Harry gasped arching his back and pressing down onto the deliciously broad fingers of his mate. Lucius hummed in delight at his mate's pleading, leaning down to brush their lips together once and then again before he pulled back and started moving his fingers, thrusting them into Harry and watching as the pleasure rose through his mate.

Harry gasped and couldn't stop his back from arching slightly as Lucius's fingers only took a few thrusts before they found his prostate and started knocking against it with various speeds and pressures. He was aware of the noises spilling from his lips, probably sounds he would be embarrassed to hear himself making in normal circumstances, and no matter the circumstances made him insanely glad that no one could hear them.

"Ok?" Lucius asked a little breathlessly, his own desires rising to the surface and threatening to break the iron clad control that he prided himself on.

"Perfect, more," Harry pleaded a little.

"So impatient my little mate!" Lucius chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Of course I'm impatient," Harry laughed before throwing himself down onto the sofa that held Sirius and Remus, grinning as both let out huffs of breath as he managed to land across both of them. Lucius laughed as he sat down on the love seat opposite them, his mate wriggled a little to get comfortable on his dogfather's laps, resting his head on Sirius's knee with a happy groan when the man started running his fingers through Harry's hair, his expression fond and loving as he looked down on his godson.<p>

"That is supposed to be news to us?" Severus drawled from where he was sitting in front of fire, relaxed looking for the first time Harry had met him reading his book. Harry just grinned at him amused by the teasing jab.

"How is Arthur doing?" Lucius asked.

"He and the boys should be finishing up with the Goblins in the next hour," Remus sighed looking at the clock.

"I know she has her faults, but I can't believe…" Harry shook his head frowning.

"This is going to devastate Arthur further, I think he was just about coming to terms with things as they were," Remus frowned even as his hand absently rested itself on Harry's ankle. "To find out that she did this,"

"That woman deserves to rut in muggle hell for what she has done, to Arthur and those boys," Sirius gritted out.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Harry asked concerned, the look on the Weasleys faces when Bill had come home from work half a day early, pale and stunned looking.

"They're strong, and they are a strong family. They have us, they will be fine," Remus assured him.

"We will help them with anything they need, any way they decide to do this," Lucius said gaining a smile from his mate.

"On Christmas eve as well," Remus shook his head.

"Is there any word from them yet?" Draco's tired and concerned voice came from the doorway making Harry sit up rapidly enough that his dogfather's grunted in discomfort. Draco had locked himself away in his bedroom when the Weasley family had left and Harry had been seriously worried about him since, the only thing stopping him from ignoring Draco's wishes and blasting open his door were the emotions he could feel from Draco letting him know that while his kit was anxious and upset, he was safe and doing fairly ok.

He remembered the emotions and panic that had gone through him the first time Lucius had left Hogwarts, the panic and feeling of being alone. He was on his feet and across the room before the others could blink and just as Lucius was raising himself to his feet. Tugging Draco into a tight hug and rubbing his back gently as he cooed at his kit, relieved to finally have him in his arms, the anxiety of Charlie having left easing a little from both of them. Draco wrapped his arms slowly around Harry before hugging back just as tightly, burying his face in his effective bearer's shoulder and soaking up the comfort that was practically rolling off of Harry.

Lucius stepped up to his mate and Kit, reaching out to stroke his hand over Draco's back, his eyes concerned as he looked at his son, relieved to see that he seemed to be dealing with this fairly well.

"Charlie will need me when he gets back," Draco explained to his Father's unspoken observation.

"Yes he will," Lucius smiled sadly.

"How could that woman do that to her children? How could she steal from her own family, make them have to scrape for money?!" Draco burst out.

"She was more interested in herself, and what she can get out of things than thinking about her children. That's why she is so desperate to come across as the perfect mother and wife, it's not for them, it's for herself," Sirius said softly from where he and Remus were standing by the sofa, Severus at his side.

"What did she spend it on?!" Draco frowned.

"Merlin only knows, it would be interesting to find out," Severus snorted.

"She's….she deserves…I…I don't know!" Draco exploded. Harry pulled him close again for another hug trying to help sooth the anger burning through his kit.

"I know, I know," Harry said. And he really did.

"She took money off of Charlie, she went to him and told him that she and Arthur were struggling but his dad was too proud to ask for help. She took money he was saving for a house!" Lucius had to rest his hand on the nape of Harry's neck as his mate's anger exploded at the information Draco gave them.

"Its going to be ok, they have us now, and we're going to fight for them every inch of this. She's not going to get away with this," Lucius promised.

"Come on, I'm going to make some cookies ready for when they come back, we are not going to let her ruin Yule, not our first family one," Harry took Draco's hand and led him to the kitchen, Lucius following behind concerned.

* * *

><p>Lucius gently kissed Harry, running his fingers through his hair as he shifted to position his body against Harry's. Harry moaned shifting against Lucius impatiently, longing to feel his mate inside of him now that they were finally here, at this point, he was more than ready to be bonded to Lucius. There were no doubts in his minds, not a flicker, not a twinge. He wanted this more than anything in his life and he always would.<p>

"Are you sure, there is no go back once this is done," Lucius whispered, the fear in his silver blue letting Harry know that he wasn't completely secure and sure of their relationship as he made out to be. That Harry would seriously work on in their relationship.

"I've never been so sure," Harry said firmly, meeting Lucius's eyes as steadily as he could with the lust and need washing through his body.

"Harry are you…"

"Lucius if you do not start this bonding and have sex with me I will…I will do something incredibly seriously that I will come up with when I have enough blood in my head to actually think something up!" Harry snapped glaring darkly at his mate, only to receive a chuckle back from his blonde mate.

"Ok," Lucius smiled happily, kissing Harry one more time before he shifted, moving to press his heavy erection to Harry's entrance. "I will say the words and then you need to say them back, after the last words of the bonding I'll enter you," Lucius explained.

"Ok," Harry smiled up at his mate, reaching up to cup Lucius's face as he lay there waiting for the words.

"I bind my soul to yours,"

"I bind my soul to yours,"

"I give you my heart,"

"I give you my heart,"

"I offer you my body freely,"

"I offer you my body freely,"

"All that I am,"

"All that I am,"

"I share with you,"

"I share with you,"

"I will follow you through the paths of life,"

"I will follow you through the paths of life,"

"And support you through any hardships,"

"And support you through any hardships,"

"Through the good and the bad,"

"Through the good and the bad,"

"I will always remain faithful to you,"

"I will always remain faithful to you,"

"My other half, my heart, my soul, my mate,"

"My other half, my heart, my soul, my mate," Harry smiled as he felt the swell of their bond, the feel of it practically expanding in his chest. He gasped and arched into Lucius, wrapping his arms tightly around his mate as the slight pain from Lucius pushing into him, the feeling of the snapping of the bond settling permanently and strongly into place, the feeling of being filled with the hard, pulsing length of his mate, his full mate, washed over his body in a heady swelling of exhilaration.

"Oh merlin!" Lucius grunted as he slid all the way into Harry and froze for fear of coming embarrassingly quickly.

"Is that?" Harry gasped trying to catch his breath.

"Our magic," Lucius nodded. "The…the bond is nearly formed, it needs…completion from both of us to seal," Lucius panted, clenching his eyes closed as Harry raked his fingers down his back in pleasure.

"Move, you need to move," Harry partially pleaded, trying to move his own hips.

Lucius let out a small growl before he pulled back and thrust back into Harry in a slow, firm slide, letting Harry feel every bump and inch of his mate's cock inside of him. Harry panted out a groan holding onto Lucius's tighter as the pleasure rocked through him. Lucius repeated the motion, gradually picking up speed as both their need increased.

Harry let out a loud moan when Lucius gripped one of Harry's legs and lifted it up and to the side, hooking his elbow around Harry's knee and allowing him to go even deeper into Harry than before. Harry gasped and slammed his head back into the pillow, groaning out his encouragement to Lucius to carry on.

Lucius smirked and pounded hard into Harry when he let out a particularly loud noise of pleasure when Lucius glanced off of Harry's prostate. Harry was aware of words of encouragement coming from him as Lucius started slamming into Harry at a furious rate. Sweat was slicking both their skin now, their hearts beating in sync as they both rocked closer and closer towards the edge.

The magic was dancing in the air now, wrapped around them tightly, stealing some of the air from the room and flicking and dancing over their skin chaotically. Every now and then Harry would feel the lick and tug of Lucius's magic over his skin, only increasing the pleasure he was feeling. The magic pulsing through their sealing bond got stronger and stronger as well.

"Harry…I'm close," Lucius gritted out, his golden hair sticking to his skin partially, the rest hanging over his shoulder like a curtain.

"Yes…close," Harry nodded frantically, his brain barely functioning as the pleasure and magic mingled together to cloud his brain.

"Now…Oh Merlin," Lucius's breath caught as the swell of magic seemed to explode originating from them and blasting outwards. That and Harry tightening around him as he came between them with a hoarse shout, clinging onto Lucius with everything that he had drove Lucius over the edge. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth as he came deep inside Harry, pushed as far in as he could, marking his mate for the first time, ensuring the tightest seal of their bond as he could.

The two of them clung tightly onto each other, gritting their teeth as the magic that had washed out from them snapped back into them, the bond closing and sealing into place, fully formed, full strength and sealed. Forever.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled slightly, fluttering his eyes open and meeting Lucius's where he was lying next to him, his fingers stroking gently up and down Harry's back tenderly, pausing on the base and massaging it to relieve it of the slightly uncomfortable pressure that had formed there after the night before. He shuffled over to where Lucius was lying on his side to press their lips together, the contentment strumming through their bond.<p>

"Morning," Lucius smiled.

"Morning," Harry grinned resting his head on top of Lucius's chest.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked concerned, keeping up his massage at the base of Harry's back.

"I am perfect. Hmm, what time is it?" Harry murmured nuzzling his nose against Lucius's chest.

"Its after three, you should go back to sleep," Lucius said soothingly.

"You should be asleep as well," Harry smiled.

"I can't…the bond, having it sealed…I'm fine just holding you and watching you sleep," Lucius shook his head.

"That's not creepy at all," Harry laughed before he shifted off Lucius, much to his blonde mate's grumbling. "Hush, I have an early present for you," He said as he dug through his bedside cabinet, biting his lip before he pulled out the wrapped box.

He handed it to Lucius with an anxious look on his face as he sat on his side of the bed and watched as Lucius took the present, sitting fully up himself. He glanced between the present and Harry before he opened the paper wrappings on the present. Inside was a box, which he slowly worked the lid off of. When he saw what was inside his mouth dropped open in shock. Lifting his eyes from the ring sitting in the box to Harry he blinked shocked before smiling widely and happily as he practically pounced on Harry. Pressing him down onto the mattress and scattering kisses over Harry's face.

"I take it that is a yes?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around Lucius's neck.

"That is a definite yes," Lucius snorted as though any other answer was inconceivable. Which it was. He reached into the box and pulled out the Potter bonding ring, the silver and ruby glittering in the faint candle light of the room. Harry stroked his finger over the ruby, taking the ring from Lucius's fingers, he kissed the band before he slipped it onto Lucius's ring finger and then pressed a kiss to the stone.

"I love you," Harry said softly brushing his fingers through Lucius's hair.

"I love you too, so much," Lucius closed his eyes, pressing his nose into Harry's hair and breathed in his mate's scent.

"Forever," Harry promised.

"Forever," Lucius's tone as he said the word told Harry that he knew it was every little bit as precious and perfect as it was between them. And the most truthful thing that either of them had ever said.


End file.
